


Ты - мой враг!

by SexyThing



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все перевернулось с ног на голову: Эми считает Доктора врагом, а далеки - своим командиром. Что произошло? Кто играет в игры со временем? И остался ли у Доктора хоть один надежный союзник? Его прошлое нагоняет его, возвращаются старые, очень старые враги, и Доктору предстоит все выяснить и исправить - прежде чем новоявленные противники найдут единственную силу, держащую в целости эту искореженную Вселенную, - ТАРДИС... или кое-что похуже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Заявка "Ты нам враг!"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/227005) by Caterine. 



> Присутствуют отсылки и спойлеры к эпизодам: "Хороший человек идет на войну", "Ночные кошмары", "Девочка, которая ждала", "Ангелы захватывают Манхэттен", "Винсент и Доктор", арке "День Чуда" сериала "Торчвуд", а также сюжетной арке эры Четвертого Доктора о Ключе Времени.

Серая мгла окутывала маленькое помещение без окон. Нет, не совсем без окон – одно окошко тут было, в толстой металлической двери, маленькое, узкое – кошке не протиснуться. Сквозь него внутрь падал тусклый свет, перерезанный тенью решетки – шесть крошечных желтых квадратов на плоском, как блин, полу. В двух шагах от двери, на деревянной доске, укрепленной в стене и прикрытой рыхлым жестким матрасом, скромно именуемой тут кроватью, лежал человек. Со всех сторон его опутывала тьма, пропитанная сырыми запахами, запахами тоски, отчаяния, раздумий. Но человек смотрел лишь вперед, туда, откуда лился свет. На лице его, обросшем бородой, застыло выражение задумчивости, отрешенности и выжидания. Он не моргал, не шевелился и почти не дышал. Можно было бы подумать, что он умер, если бы не крошечные, едва заметные подрагивания глаз, не отрывавшихся от решетки на окне.

Он ждал. Ждал громких уверенных шагов в коридоре. Ждал, когда стройная тень прикроет свет, падающий на маленький участок серого пола. Ждал, когда охрана у двери отсалютует подошедшему и загремит ключами, когда с утробным скрипом откроется дверь, и **она** ступит внутрь, неся с собой запах свежей травы и глядя на него знакомо-незнакомым взглядом зеленых глаз. Он приподнимется на локтях, не отрывая взгляда от ее веснушчатого лица, а она подойдет еще на шаг и замрет, скрестив руки на груди, сверля его ледяными зелеными глазами. Он моргнет – в первый раз за многие часы, чувствуя невыносимую резь, несравнимую с болью, воцарившейся у него в душе. И удостоверится, что она действительно здесь, что это не сон, не кошмар, не галлюцинация.

– Доктор?

Он моргнул еще раз, разгоняя мутный туман, мешавший рассмотреть ее как следует. Она не изменилась. Совсем не изменилась за эти три месяца. Все те же рыжие волосы, все те же ребяческие веснушки, властная походка и сжатые губы. 

Все та же бешеная ненависть в знакомо-незнакомых глазах.

– Амелия…

Она сделала два резких шага вперед, ее тонкая рука взлетела и с болью ударила его по щеке.

– Ты потерял право так меня называть, – тихо и жестко проговорила она, возвращаясь на место. – Ты потерял право говорить со мной так. Где она?

Он наконец оторвал взгляд от ее лица, опустился на кровать, откинул голову на матрас и уставился в потолок. 

– Я буду приходить, пока ты мне не скажешь, – пригрозила она, прекрасно зная, о чем говорит. Мучением было смотреть на нее. Мучением было слышать ее голос.

Но он был готов с этим смириться.

– Я не скажу, – он подумал и покачал головой. – Да это и не поможет. Я подозреваю, что ты задумала, и, поверь мне, у тебя не получится. Все, что ты можешь сделать таким образом – это разрушить временную ткань и…

– Заткнись. Не смей говорить со мной, как с ребенком. Не смей учить меня. Ты больше не мой друг и наставник. Ты – мой враг!

– Я не враг тебе, Эми.

– Где она?

В тишине щелкнул затвор. Взгляд Доктора встретился с дулом пистолета, смотревшего ему в лицо.

– Где ТАРДИС?

Доктор закрыл глаза.

– Зачем ты все усложняешь? – спросила она, и в голосе ее прорезались нотки отчаяния и нетерпения. – Я могу изменить все, что ты натворил.

– Что я натворил?

Вопрос повис в воздухе, как клуб дыма. Из-под прикрытых век он увидел, как дрогнул пистолет в ее руке.

– Ты знаешь, что.

– Нет.

Ее терпение не выдержало. Дернув рукой, Эми выстрелила. Гром выстрела оглушил их, пуля просвистела в нескольких сантиметрах над Доктором и врезалась в стену, взметнув сноп каменной крошки.

– Скажи мне, где ТАРДИС!! – крикнула она, и голос ее эхом пронесся по комнате, отражаясь от стен и возвращаясь, еще сильнее, еще громче, еще отчаяннее.

– Не скажу, – все так же тихо повторил Доктор.

Эми опустила руку, словно пистолет внезапно стал слишком тяжел для нее. Она сверлила Доктора тяжелым ненавидящим взглядом, но он не пошевелил ни одним мускулом – лишь невидяще глядел в потолок. Эми развернулась и в два шага оказалась за дверью.

– Эми, почему ты это делаешь? – догнал ее тихий, почти обреченный вопрос.

Эми обернулась. По щеке ее медленно сползала непрошеная слеза.

Дверь захлопнулась. Загремели ключи. В наступившей тишине до него донесся ее ледяной надтреснутый голос.

– Ты не спас ее. Не спас Мелоди.


	2. I. Нежданное спасение

_– Одурачить тебя один раз – это радость. Одурачить тебя дважды, тем же способом, – это привилегия._

_Он чувствует, как сердца пропускают удар, когда до него доходит смысл этих слов. Он видит довольную улыбку на лице Ковариан. Она наслаждается его внезапным осознанием, неподдельным ужасом, холодными щупальцами обнимающим душу. В ее черных глазах – эйфория свершившейся мести. За Бег Демонов и Полковника «Бегите», за ее позорное поражение… и за ее животный страх перед ним. Но в них и порицание. За то, что он был достаточно глуп, чтобы не заметить подлога. За то, что он был слишком самоуверен, чтобы поверить, что все еще может повернуться против него. Он срывается с места и на ватных ногах мчится по коридорам. В голове пульсирует одна лишь мысль: «Опоздал!» Он понимает, что опоздал, еще до того, как видит нацеленный на него пистолет, до того как видит белое, как мел, лицо Эми на фоне огненно-рыжих волос, до того, как слышит это короткое, но пропитанное смертельной тоской, болью и отчаянием «Мы знаем» из уст Рори. До того, как наталкивается на закрытую дверь и проклятые лишние две минуты возится с отверткой. Он знает, что опоздал. Ошибся. Подвел._

_– Эми!! Эми, она не настоящая! – кричит он. Кричит не потому что надеется, что она услышит, кричит не потому что надеется что-то предотвратить, – от отчаяния, от страха. От безысходности._

_Потому что он уже знает, что потерял ее._

_– Они все равно забрали ее. Все это было зря, – тихо произносит Эми, и слова сожаления, готовые сорваться с языка, застревают в горле, когда она смотрит на него. Зло и отчаянно. Не так, словно ищет его помощи и защиты. Так, словно он виноват во всем._

_Он делает шаг к ней – сократить расстояние, обнять, почувствовать биение сердца, потому что это надо и ей, и ему… потому что не хочет видеть это выражение на ее лице. Но она отшатывается. Его сердца замирают в тревожном предчувствии._

_Мир вокруг вздрагивает, съеживается и расправляется, словно они стоят посередине ладони, сжимающейся в кулак. У него темнеет в глазах. Дженни поднимается, смотрит на него, но не говорит ни слова. Эми отворачивается и прячет лицо на груди у Рори._

_– Они наверняка забрали ее на Землю, чтобы вырастить в правильном окружении, – полувопросительно произносит Вастра. Даже в ее лице – подозрительность. Или ему так кажется?_

_– Да. И теперь уже слишком поздно, – он сам не слышит, что говорит, им движет отчаяние, боль, разрывающая сердца, гнев, несущийся по жилам потоком иголок._

_– Ты сдаешься? – недоверчиво спрашивает она. – Ты никогда не сдаешься!_

_Он не выдерживает. Поворачивается, с трудом заставляя голос оставаться ровным, не срываться на крик._

_– А ты никогда не хотела, чтобы я это сделал?!_

_Мир изгибается снова. Пространство вокруг него вздрагивает, смещается, едва не сбивая его с ног, но этого, похоже, никто не замечает. Его мутит. Белая вспышка за спиной яркой молнией освещает зал. Он оборачивается – но позади пустота. Лишь пустой зал и тела погибших друзей на полу._

_– Ты не тот Доктор, которого я знала, – шипящим, почти по-змеиному извивающимся шепотом говорит Вастра. Ее взгляд напряжен, разочарован, почти что… почти что враждебен. Она держит правую руку на эфесе меча._

_– Ты – причина всего этого, – слышит он холодный, как сталь, голос Эми. Оборачивается – и натыкается на дуло пистолета, смотрящего ему в лицо. Рука Эми дрожит, но взгляд тверд._

_– Это твоя вина._

_**Это неправильно. Этого не должно быть. Все должно быть не так.** _

_Доктор не отвечает. Не защищается. Он смотрит в изменившиеся до неузнаваемости зеленые глаза. В них нет ни тени прежней Эми: нет живой искры, нет глубоко запрятанной светлой грусти. Только ненависть, жаркая, жгучая, испепеляющая ненависть._

_Он делает шаг вперед. Рядом с пистолетом Эми взмывает меч Рори. Где-то за спиной слышится скрип катаны, выезжающей из плена ножен._

_– Эми…_

_Она стреляет._

 

Доктор открыл глаза. После яркого света главного зала зрение с трудом привыкало к сизой тьме камеры. Постепенно из тумана, расчерченного прозрачными кругами, выплыли стены, пол, потолок, шесть маленьких квадратиков света на полу в шаге от него.

Он вздохнул, снова закрывая глаза. За три месяца он устал надеяться, что, однажды проснувшись, увидит не эти сизые стены и низкий потолок, а уходящие в бесконечность эркеры ТАРДИС, согревающий оранжевый свет, услышит не эту гнетущую тишину, прерываемую лишь перешаркиванием охранников за дверью, а тихий голос своей старушки. Нашептывающей, что все это был лишь дурной сон.

Он устал надеяться, что все это окажется просто очень неприятным кошмаром.

Что хуже всего, память неустанно подводила его. Он не помнил, как оказался здесь, не помнил, почему Эми наставляет на него пистолет. И только вот такие короткие набеги на собственную память помогали ему понемногу восстановить картину.

Только почему-то казалось, что картина эта была недостоверной. Неправильной. _**Это неправильно. Этого не должно быть. Все должно быть не так.**_ Это ощущение бесконечно преследовало его, как призрак. Как жизненно необходимое слово, вертящееся на языке и раздражающее своей неуловимостью.

В конце коридора послышались уверенные шаги. Доктор узнал бы их и через тысячу лет. Солдаты у двери встали по стойке смирно, когда шаги остановились у его двери. В крошечном окошке маячила рыжая голова.

– Открывайте.

Загремели ключи, дверь со скрипом приоткрылась. В комнату хлынул свет, Доктор прищурился, силясь рассмотреть гостью. Но она все еще была скрыта за приоткрытой створкой двери.

– Спасибо. – Выстрел. Грохот падающего тела. Вой сирены прорезал воздух так внезапно, что Доктор по старой привычке резко поднялся в сидячее положение. И тут же был вынужден опереться рукой о стену, чтобы не упасть. Перед глазами поплыли черные круги. Раздался еще один выстрел.

Дверь распахнулась, и в камеру влетела Эми. Доктор сощурился еще сильнее. Она казалась ему другой. Не такой, какой была вчера, когда в почти истерическом припадке палила по стенам. Теперь на лице у нее было написано почти каменное спокойствие, с легкой примесью нетерпения. Она была почти как прежняя Эми – в джинсах, майке, куртке с подвернутыми рукавами, в красных перчатках без пальцев. На тонкой шее болтался длинный бордовый шарф. Почти как в тот день-которого-не-было. День конца света в Музее Истории. Нет, **именно** как в тот день.

Она окинула камеру быстрым взглядом и, заметив Доктора, улыбнулась краешком губ.

– Вставай, – Эми воровато оглянулась через плечо, схватила его за руку и с неожиданной силой поставила на ноги. – Надо идти.

Доктор смутно чувствовал, что чего-то не понимает. На негнущихся от долгого сидения в тесной камере ногах он вышел вслед за ней и едва не упал в дверном проеме. Эми подняла его, закинула его руку себе на плечо, и они поплелись вниз по коридору.

– Эми, что…

– Тихо, – шикнула она, снова оглянувшись. 

Доктор подумал, что не понимает уже ровным счетом ничего. Сначала она три месяца держит его в тесной камере, угрожает ему оружием, требует выдать местонахождение ТАРДИС, а теперь… теперь тайно помогает выбраться?

Неожиданная догадка осенила его. Собрав оставшиеся силы, он оттолкнул ее от себя, при этом едва удержавшись на ногах.

– Что ты делаешь? – резко прошептала она и, увидев как он цепляется за стену, бросилась на помощь, но Доктор остановил ее, выставив перед собой свободную руку. Его мутило. Перед глазами все плыло.

– Это какой-то хитрый план, да? – проговорил он, качаясь, и с легким уколом совести вспоминая собственные слова, сказанные ей вчера: _«Я не враг тебе»_. – Теперь ты скажешь, что спасаешь меня, что все это было ради отвлечения внимания? Все, что тебе нужно, – это ТАРДИС! Я уже сказал, ты не получишь ее. Я не позволю тебе уничтожить Вселенную ради того, чтобы изменить то, что изменить невозможно!

– Что ты несешь? – рявкнула Эми, отталкивая его руку и пытаясь снова подхватить его за талию, но он отодвинулся на шаг назад. – Прекрати делать глупости, Доктор, они сейчас будут здесь!

Доктор помотал головой. Его мозг уже начинал разрываться. Сирена, отражающаяся от стен, пола, потолка и сверлящая мозг наподобие бура, отнюдь не помогала процессу.

– Доктор, ТАРДИС у нас, она в полной безопасности. Они ее не получат, но мы должны выбираться отсюда! Не заставляй меня вырубать тебя! – настойчиво повторила Эми, приближаясь с каждой фразой на шаг.

В отдалении в коридоре послышались шаги. Эми бросила нервный взгляд в ту сторону и быстро повернулась к нему.

– Надо бежать. Сейчас они заметят, что камера пуста, и сразу все поймут!

И, в самом деле, от двери его камеры сначала послышались взволнованные голоса, затем раздалась ругань и топот нескольких человек, бежавших в их сторону.

Из-за угла показалось двое солдат, сжимавших в руках пистолеты, а за ними… 

За ними шла Эми. В узком черном пиджачном костюме, том же самом, в котором появилась в его камере вчера. Ее волосы развевались подобно пылающему пламени, делая ее сходство с разъяренной фурией почти идеальным. Завидев его и его спасительницу, трое людей остановились. Две рыжие девушки с идентичными лицами ненавидяще уставились друг на друга.

Доктор осоловело переводил взгляд с одной Эми на другую, смутно догадываясь, что упускает что-то очень важное.

Первой очнулась та Понд, с которой он разговаривал вчера, и вопрос, терзавший Доктора, мгновенно разрешился.

– Схватить их! – крикнула она, показывая пальцем в их сторону. Доктор никогда не слышал столько командного тона в ее голосе. От него сводило зубы. Это была не его Эми… не его Амелия. Этого просто не могло быть.

Двое солдат синхронно заняли позиции и нажали спусковые крючки. Пуля вонзилась Эми-которая-была-как-прежняя в плечо, заставив ее отшатнуться. Издав нечленораздельный испуганный звук, Доктор дернулся вперед, но она даже не среагировала на холодное зернышко металла, раздробившего, должно быть, ей кость. Даже наоборот, она сделала шаг вперед. Из-под разорванной ткани ее куртки выглядывало черное пятно раны, но не было ни крови… ничего. Эми вдруг подняла ладонь со сжатыми в линию пальцами. Раздался так хорошо знакомый ему металлический скрежет. Часть ее ладони отъехала в сторону, и из нее показалось тонкое дуло энергетического оружия. Доктор шарахнулся в сторону и, не рассчитав силы, ударился плечом в стену. Раздался выстрел. Один из солдат упал, другой, мгновенно сориентировавшись, оттолкнул вторую Эми, прикрывая ее своим телом.

Доктор в ужасе застыл, прилагая все усилия, чтобы не сползти по стене на пол.

– Ты… ты пластиковая копия, управляемая Сознанием Нестин!

Эми свернула руку и злобно посмотрела на него.

– Да, а еще я единственное существо в этом проклятом здании, которое не желает твоей медленной и мучительной смерти! Так что выбирай: или ты идешь со мной, или остаешься гнить в тесной камере!

Доктор думал лишь мгновение. Тревожно оглянувшись через плечо на оглушенных выстрелом Эми и солдата, он протянул ей руку. Пластиковая Эми закинула ее себе на плечо, обняла его за талию и, поддерживая, потащила прочь.

Покидая здание, Доктор понимал только одно: он уже ровным счетом ничего не понимает.


	3. II. В тумане

Когда Эми пришла в себя, Доктора и этой пластиковой твари простыл и след. Солдаты – все красные и мокрые, будто сообща вышли на пробежку под жаркими солнцами этой пустынной планеты – бегали вверх и вниз по коридорам, переносили раненных и убитых и глядели на нее с идиотски виноватыми лицами. А она даже не имела сил ругаться. Она словно в тумане слушала суетливые отчеты о понесенных потерях и чувствовала дьявольскую усталость, давившую на плечи, тисками сжимавшую голову и заставлявшую руки опускаться. Сегодня они потеряли почти всю автоматизированную защиту базы и десяток солдат – и все это из– за одного разодетого ходящего манекена.

Раздав несколько коротких приказов и четко дав понять, что им светит, если повелитель времени не будет найден, она мрачно удалилась в свой кабинет. С отвращением понимая, что таким образом просто пытается сбежать от носилок, растерзанных охранных роботов, разбросанных по полу тут и там, и вида пустой тесной камеры – одним словом, от проблем.

Впрочем, в кабинете ее ждала не менее неприятная картина в лице Рори, задумчиво рассматривавшего свой старый меч Центуриона.

– Прекрати теребить его, а то развалится, – буркнула она, падая в кресло и закрывая лицо руками. Она устала за эти месяцы больше, чем за всю жизнь. Разговоры с Доктором и ежедневные заботы изматывали ее. Кабинет, раньше бывший оплотом покоя и отдыха, стал ей ненавистен. Здесь она без конца проматывала в голове время, проведенное с Доктором, все миры, которые они посетили, людей, с которыми познакомились. Сюда она приносила всю свою усталость, ненависть, чувство вины, все свои сомнения, страхи, угрызения совести. Она сливала их в эту комнату, как в огромный чан, и, в конце концов, залила ее до краев, так что теперь кабинет начинал отдавать ей все лишнее. Эта комната всякий раз напоминала ей о планетах, странах, мирах и временах, которые они посетили вместе, и от этого становилось тошно.

Тошно, что она так доверяла ему. 

Рори быстро положил меч на место и обернулся, с беспокойством рассматривая ее согнутые плечи.

– Что за тревога? – спросил он в тишине, внезапно повисшей, когда выключилась оглушающе резкая сирена.

– Доктор сбежал, – мрачно сказала она сквозь ладони.

Рори присел рядом с ней на подлокотник и положил ладонь ей на спину. Мышцы худой спины под плотной тканью пиджака были напряжены до предела. Рори нахмурился, припомнив, что Эми почти не спала этой ночью. Она старательно притворялась, чтобы не беспокоить его, но, часами лежа в кровати, не могла пересилить себя и бесконечно переворачивалась с левого бока на спину и обратно – но стараясь не поворачиваться к нему лицом. Она не знала, что он чувствовал каждое ее движение и слышал каждый тяжелый бессильный вздох. Не знала, что он тоже не мог уснуть от одолевавших его мыслей.

Его пальцы чуть дрогнули.

– Сам?

Эми фыркнула, почти рассмеявшись.

– Считаешь, он способен на это после трех месяцев в этой клетке? – огрызнулась она и, тут же смягчившись, извиняющимся жестом дотронулась до его второй ладони, покоившейся на колене. Хотя злость все еще бурлила в ней. – Здесь была моя копия. А эти идиоты даже не смогли отличить ее от меня. И зачем мы их держим? От них одни неприятности!

– Успокойся, Эми. Найти Доктора будет нетрудно.

– Отвоевать его – гораздо труднее, если остатки его армии уже подошли. Сонтаранцы и Сознание Нестин – это цветочки по сравнению с тем, что нам обещала миссис Смит. Я слышала рапорты с Земли. Это ужасно.

– Они не могли так быстро подвести корабли. Мы мониторим весь близлежащий сектор космоса, ни один корабль там не пройдет.

Эми вздохнула и поднялась с места. Подойдя к огромному, во всю стену, окну, из которого открывался вид на черное пространство космоса с белыми точками звезд, она, немного сгорбившись, обняла себя за плечи. Это изображение было цифровым, – три месяца назад они аккуратно посадили гигантский астероид посреди какой– то пустоши на Богом забытой планете. Но ей было спокойнее видеть колючий блеск звезд.

Он напоминал о том, что мир не ограничивается этой душной космической станцией, о том, что где– то там есть другие миры и другие галактики, и в одной из них ждет своих маму и папу ее Мелоди.

– Мы его найдем, не переживай, – проговорил он ей в спину. – Они не смогут покинуть планету незамеченными, а местность здесь недостаточно большая, чтобы им затеряться надолго.

– Я знаю. Но не забывай, он повелитель времени, и в его руках огромная армия.

– Как и в наших. Но у нас есть огромное преимущество – мы знаем его лучше всех. Мы найдем его.

– Мне не нужен он! – Эми взмахнула руками, не отрывая взгляда от холодного блеска искусственных звезд. – Мне нужна ТАРДИС. Есть только один способ покончить с этим кошмаром, и я использую его!

Рори подошел и нежно обнял ее за плечи.

– Я знаю, милая. Мы обязательно найдем ТАРДИС. Мы вернемся и спасем нашу дочь. Даже если придется разорвать ткань Вселенной.

Эми вздохнула и опустила голову, прикрывая усталые глаза. Их ощутимо покалывало. Она не спала уже сутки. А когда засыпала, ей снился тот день. Вспышки и взрывы, огонь и звон мечей. И плач Мелоди на руках за мгновение до того, как она превратилась в белую вязкую жидкость… Холод пистолета в руках и настойчивое ощущение, что все происходит не так, как должно. 

 

_Она стреляет._

_Пуля свистит над головой Доктора и рикошетом отскакивает от деревянной поверхности ТАРДИС. Он дергается и заваливается вниз, перекатываясь по полу и с трудом поднимаясь. На его лице – смесь ужаса и непонимания. И чувство вины, которое бесит ее только больше. Она снова направляет на него оружие. Двигатели ТАРДИС недовольно рычат из– за открытой двери. Эми чувствует, что ненавидит этот звук – Мелоди тоже не любила его. Но ее вдруг осеняет идея._

_– ТАРДИС… – произносит она, хмурясь, но не спуская Доктора с прицела. Он видит ее взгляд и понимает, что она задумала. Его глаза округляются, в них блестит испуг, но это лишь подстегивает ее. – У тебя есть ТАРДИС. Мы можем все исправить. Мы можем вернуться назад._

_Она вцепляется в эту мысль, как утопающий в последнюю соломинку. И в ее глазах эта соломинка с каждой секундой превращается в огромное бревно. Доктор качает головой, но ей уже все равно._

_– Отвези меня туда, я сделаю все сама!_

_– Нет, Эми. Я не могу._

_Тихий шелест плаща за спиной. Теплое дыхание Рори ошпаривает ухо._

_– Эми, мы можем найти Мелоди, – она поворачивается к мужу и видит его лицо совсем близко. Он смотрит на нее пристально, он говорит вкрадчиво, словно убеждая маленького ребенка. – Мы можем ее спасти, но для этого нам нужен он._

_Его рука ложится на ее ладонь, сжимающую пистолет, но, против ее ожидания, не пытается отвести его в сторону. И Эми все понимает. Понимает слова, невысказанные, но скрытые глубоко в его мягком и верном взгляде: «Делай то, что считаешь правильным. Я верю тебе»._

_И только одно решение кажется ей верным._

_– Нет. Я не хочу… – она секунду подыскивает слова, но они словно затерялись в густых зарослях ее страхов и мыслей, мельтешащих в голове подобно стае испуганных птиц. – Я не хочу… так. Я хочу, чтобы ничего этого не было. Я хочу, чтобы она была со мной. Не через год. Не через месяц. **Сейчас**._

_И Рори отступает с твердой уверенностью в верном взгляде. Он не пытался ее переубедить. Он просто хотел услышать из ее уст мысли, терзавшие его самого._

_Доктор отчаянно качает головой._

_– Я не могу позволить тебе сделать это._

_Эми теряет терпение. Как смеет он отбирать у нее надежду, едва она только появилась? Как смеет он так говорить с ней после всего, что натворил?_

_– Мне наплевать. Мы вернемся в прошлое и не дадим им подменить Мелоди на Плоть. Или не позволим им похитить меня. Мне все равно, как, но мы должны все исправить!_

_– Нельзя этого делать, Эми! – в голосе Доктора прорезается страх. Он не понимает, как ей это нужно, как жизненно важно предотвратить все это. Почему он не понимает? Почему не хочет помочь ей? Он же всегда помогал ей, во всем!_

_В глубине души просыпается тоненький ехидный голосок. «Он всегда думает только о себе. Он все делает только ради себя. Ему становится скучно – он подбирает землян и показывает им миры и созвездия, все чудеса мира, от которых захватывает дух, и закипает кровь. Он питается восторгом и обожанием. Но как только становится слишком жарко – он сбегает, бросив их разбираться со своими бедами». Почему же она поняла это только сейчас? Почему так слепа была все это время?_

_Неважно. У них есть ТАРДИС, и им не нужен Доктор, чтобы воспользоваться ей._

_– Ты теперь часть временного потока, ты не можешь менять собственное прошлое, не можешь вторгаться в законы времени, ты разорвешь временные связи, ты можешь уничтожить всю Вселенную! – на одном дыхании пытается убедить ее Доктор, но она не слушает. Ей уже все равно._

_– Рори, – муж вздрагивает от внезапно прорезавшегося в ее голосе стального командного тона. Она извинится. Потом. – Ты умеешь управлять ТАРДИС. Мы отправляемся изменить время._

_– Нет! – Доктор бросается к синей будке, но подоспевший Рори возникает у него на пути. Тяжелый удар сносит Доктора с ног, он падает навзничь, едва успев подставить локоть, и на секунду теряет дыхание. Глядя вслед удаляющемуся Центуриону, он достает звуковую отвертку и, направив ее на ТАРДИС, нажимает кнопку. Двери захлопываются прямо перед носом у Рори, шум двигателей прорезает воздух, и машина испаряется, оставив в воздухе едва различимый след, но и тот через секунду рассеивается._

_– Нет! – Эми с ужасом смотрит, как вместе с синей будкой исчезает последняя надежда. Ее руки опускаются, слезы отчаяния и ярости выступают на глазах._

_Воспользовавшись их секундным замешательством, Доктор вскакивает и бежит к дверям._

_Но там его догоняет парализующий язык Вастры._

 

– Эми? – голос мужа прорвался через воспоминания, вернув ее в реальность. Его взволнованный взгляд маячил перед глазами. Эми встряхнула головой.

– Я так устала, Рори. Иногда мне кажется… мне кажется, что все это – просто жуткий сон. Что вот– вот я проснусь дома, на Земле, в нашем доме, и ты будешь смотреть это дурацкое черно– белое комедийное шоу, и на столе будет лежать учебник по истории, и почтальон принесет синий конверт…

– Все это было, и мы знаем, чем это закончилось, Эми, – он мягко погладил ее по волосам, вдыхая въевшийся в них травяной запах.

– Да. Но иногда мне кажется, что все это – все: Америка, Тишина, пиратский корабль, живой астероид, Бег Демонов – все это страшный сон. Иногда я хочу убить Доктора за то, что он сделал, а иногда… иногда мне кажется, что он все еще мой друг, что он не предавал меня, что произошла какая– то ошибка, которую я не в силах понять. Иногда мне кажется, что что– то заслоняет мой взгляд, не дает мне увидеть всю картину. Будто я брожу в тумане.

– Ты просто не можешь принять его предательство, Эми, – Рори развернул ее к себе и, забрав ее лицо в ладони, посмотрел ей в глаза. – Но мы должны все решить сами. Мы должны сами спасти Мелоди, не полагаясь на него.

Эми встрепенулась, словно выходя из глубокой задумчивости, и слабо улыбнулась.

– Ты прав. Нам не нужен Доктор. 

Она обняла его.

За электронными окнами, отражавшими несуществующий свет несуществующих звезд, над пустынной безымянной планетой всходили солнца– близнецы, освещая изогнутые формы астероида, звавшегося когда– то Бегом Демонов.


	4. III. Загадки

– И ты говоришь, что пока я сидел там взаперти три месяца, вы собирали армию, чтобы разгромить моих… я бы назвал их друзьями, но ведь ты мне скажешь, что **вы** мои друзья, а я ведь никогда в это не поверю… не пойми меня неправильно, я благодарен за то, что ты меня оттуда вытащила, но за всю мою тысячу лет со мной никогда ничего подобного не…

– Доктор, ты тараторишь.

Доктор откинул голову на подголовник и шумно выдохнул. Не верится. Просто не верится. 

Они покинули здание, в котором его держали, полчаса назад, не встретив почти никакого сопротивления. Ну, пластиковая Эми сказала бы, что его не было вовсе, но для Доктора перестрелка с охранными роботами на выходе кое-что да значила. А именно – настоящая Эми **очень** не хотела с ним расставаться. Переступив через раздробленные и обгорелые части несчастных механических защитников, они вышли на свободу – под жаркое полуденное солнце, а точнее, два солнца, нещадно паливших и без того пересушенную землю. Казалось, жаром веяло от всего вокруг – от неба, от земли, от сухих колючих кустарников, которые то ли умерли, то ли приспособились притворяться мертвыми, чтобы безжалостное солнце не сожгло их окончательно. 

Долгие месяцы проведший в темноте Доктор с трудом привыкал к яркому дневному свету. Но, привыкнув, особенно большого удовольствия не испытал. Вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, от его пяток до самого горизонта простиралась бескрайняя иссушенная земля, покрытая толстым слоем дорожной пыли, колючками да полумертвыми кустарниками. Красные солнца, занимавшие половину неба, прорезаясь сквозь плотный слой облаков, окрашивали эту землю в густой оранжевый свет.

Таким мог бы быть Галлифрей после мировой засухи…

За холмом их ждал небольшой аэрокар. Доктора всегда забавляли эти машинки – они словно были вынуты из какой-нибудь футуристичной фантастической компьютерной игры. Дизайнеры этих игр никогда не задумывались над физикой. Летать на таких скоростях и лавировать с такой ловкостью машины на подобных миниатюрных двигателях просто не могли. А изогнутые формы и яркий цвет, отражавший солнечные лучи слепящими вспышками, только усиливали сходство. Доктор оглянулся. Абсолютно черная, словно закоптевшая на жаркой сковородке земли, за их спинами возвышалась огромная скала. Она была похожа на большой взрыв в копне иголок: ее острые стрелы пронзали воздух, веером разлетаясь в стороны, разбрасывая по присыпанной пылью земле волнистые неровные тени. А в центре, как птица в уютном круглом гнезде, сидело не менее черное здание. Оно вздымалось на сотню метров вверх, бесконечные огни окон были бледны в свете солнц. Бег Демонов. Стоило догадаться.

Аккуратно усадив его на заднее сиденье, пластиковая Эми нырнула за руль и, плавно подняв машину, быстро исчезла из поля зрения их преследователей.

Так они и летели уже не меньше двадцати минут, и пластиковая Эми, как хорошо сработанный автомат, отвечала на бесконечные вопросы Доктора, который все еще был неспособен уложить происходящее у себя в голове. Да, та Эми настоящая, не копия, не дубликат, не клон и не робот. Да, эта Эми – единственная копия, уникальная, созданная по уникальным воспоминаниям и единственно ради одной миссии – спасти Доктора. После Битвы у Бега Демонов прошло полгода. Нет, она не может сказать, кто ее послал – она снабжена лишь той информацией, которая была необходима для задания. И далее по списку. Чем больше Доктор узнавал, тем меньше верил в то, что все это происходит на самом деле. И одной из причин этого была она сама – уж слишком похожа она была на настоящую Эми. Вплоть до мимики, до жестов, до интонаций. Ментальный слепок, с которого делали эту копию, должен был быть или оригинальным… или **действительно** сильным.

– Ладно… что дальше?

– Летим домой, – Доктор поморщился от этого внезапно неуместного слова, но пластиковая Эми, кажется, этого не заметила. – Но сначала надо оборвать след.

Машина вдруг вильнула сверху вниз и стала на огромной скорости подниматься над землей. Через минуту они уже прорезали влажные облака, над головой показались белые точки звезд, но аэрокар продолжал подниматься под очень крутым углом.

– Полегче, ты что, хочешь вылететь в космос? – воскликнул не на шутку встревоженный Доктор, ежась от внезапно сковавшего его холода. У планеты, оказывается, был немаленький такой озоновый слой, удерживавший тепло над поверхностью, как под куполом. Выше него температура падала резко и довольно ощутимо, даже учитывая сопротивляемость организма повелителя времени. А Доктор вдобавок был в одной заношенной рубашке.

– Почти. Они могут проследить тепловой след. Чтобы оборвать его, нужно выйти в термосферу*.

– Что? Это же безумие! И кто это придумал?

Эми глянула на него странным взглядом.

– Ты.

Доктор мрачно промолчал. Его память определенно снова подводила его.

– Машина не герметична, – напомнил он ей, поражаясь ее абсолютному спокойствию.

– Для меня это не страшно. Машина специально сконструирована, чтобы выдерживать высокие температуры. А ты можешь пережить пятнадцать-двадцать минут разгерметизации, впав в самоинициированную кому.

Доктор смирился. И даже не стал спрашивать, откуда она знает о способности повелителей времени, которой он сам не пользовался уже… около трехсот лет.

– Да чтоб я еще раз когда-нибудь… – пробормотал он, откинув голову на подушку и прикрыв глаза. Ощущение холода ушло медленно, постепенно, так же как свист вытекающего воздуха. Остался лишь звук биения его сердец. Бешеный, тревожный… перепуганный, как птица в клетке, которую внезапно встряхнули. Он сделал последний вздох. Бешеный перестук успокаивался, сходя на нет, постепенно, одно за другим, его сердца остановились.

Доктора окружила тьма.

 

_Если люди думают, что в коме не снятся сны, они очень жестоко ошибаются. Свет вспыхнул у него перед глазами внезапно, Доктор моргнул, переключая зрение из внутреннего созерцания на внешний мир. Он снова стоит в том самом зале. ТАРДИС за невидимым защитным полем. Заплаканное и бледное лицо Эми прямо перед ним, Рори где-то позади нее тревожно поглядывает то на одного из них, то на другого. Доктор стоит перед ней и мечтает провалиться сквозь землю, мечтает отдать все оставшиеся годы жизни, оставшиеся не только у этого тела, но и у следующего, последнего, лишь бы вернуть ребенка, лишь бы услышать ее плач в этом самом зале. Он чувствует вину, горе, злость на себя, на Ковариан, на всех, кто отказался прийти и помочь._

_– Эми, он не виноват, – Дженни смотрит на него снизу вверх, но обращается к не к нему._

_– Ты сдаешься? – недоверчивый вопрос из-за спины. – Ты никогда не сдаешься!_

_– А ты никогда не хотела, чтобы я это сделал?!_

_Вспышка света ослепляет его, даже несмотря на то, что он стоит к ней спиной. Он оборачивается, почти зная, что не увидит ничего, кроме разочарованного взгляда Вастры и враждебно сжатой на эфесе зеленой чешуйчатой ладони._

_Но взгляд его встречается с серыми глазами Ривер._

_– Ну, солдат… как прошел день? – с улыбкой спрашивает она. Но в ее улыбке нет ни веселья, ни радости. Она грустна, и в глазах Ривер та же грусть. Светлая грусть. Согревающая._

_Горе, гнев и чувство вины одолевают Доктора. Они налетают, как прибой в разгар шторма, окружают, уносят, топят в жарких и ледяных одновременно объятиях. Их так много, что они переливаются через край и заполняют все окружающее. И он переносит их на нее._

_– Где, черт возьми, ты была?! Когда бы ты ни позвала – я приходил! Где, черт подери, тебя сегодня носило?! – кричит он, надвигаясь на нее. Глаза колют осколки непрошеных слез, но он не пускает их. Он в бешенстве сжимает кулаки, силясь унять дрожащие пальцы. Застывает в полушаге от успокаивающей близости. Рядом с ней вдруг становится теплее, словно он вошел в поле ее согревающего взгляда._

_– Я не могла этого предотвратить, – мягко произносит она._

_– Ты могла попытаться! – в отчаянии кричит он, не в силах смотреть ей в лицо. Он сбегает из поля теплоты, несущего покой, которого он сейчас так боится. На языке вертится ответ, но он не решается произнести его. Не успевает. Она срывает его с языка._

_– Также как и ты, любовь моя._

_Он замирает. Нет, нет, нет, нет… **Да.** Она права. Конечно, она права. Но он не может смириться с этим. Он не может быть причиной их страданий. Он не может быть **единственной** причиной. Должно быть еще что-то… кто-то… но не он… ведь тогда они возненавидят его…_

_– Думаешь, я хотел этого? Я этого не делал! Это… это был не я!_

_Он не знает, кого пытается убедить – себя или ее. Он слышит неуверенность в собственных словах. И это его ломает. Конечно, это он. В этом весь он. Странствующий чудак, спаситель галактик, космический Гендальф, убегающий прежде, чем успеет увидеть последствия своих действий. Он никогда не видел разрушений, которые оставлял позади. Никогда не видел изумленных и полных ужаса взглядов, которыми его провожали поверженные противники. Если им вообще выпадал этот шанс. Никогда не оглядывался. Он только бежал, бежал так, словно за ним гналось стадо разъяренных Крафайисов. Он создал этот мир, в котором появились эти люди, желающие его смерти, но слишком боящиеся его, чтобы выйти с ним один на один. Он создал мадам Ковариан. Он зашел слишком далеко._

_Он слушает ее слова, и вместо упреков слышит восхищение. И почему-то в нем растет уверенность. Уверенность в том, что ему еще можно доверять. Уверенность в том, что все еще можно изменить._

_И в том, что она знает все это, и, главное, знает – как. Он цепляется за эту мысль, как за спасительный плот._

_– Кто ты? Просто скажи мне… кто ты?_

_– Я и говорю. Ты не умеешь читать?_

_Он опускает взгляд._

 

– Доктор, очнись. Мы прибыли.

Он резко распахнул глаза. Глубоко вздохнул, оживляя организм, разгоняя сердца. Свежий воздух лезвием резанул по легким. Он огляделся, щуря глаза против света. Аэрокар остановился в небольшом ангаре, и дверь его уже медленно задвигалась, отрезая их от иссушенного пустынного внешнего мира. Это место было очень похоже на то, из которого они только что убрались. Те же серые стены, те же двери со стеклянными окнами. И еще – свет, зеленоватый свет, лившийся откуда-то сверху. Все это было смутно знакомо…

Тяжелые ворота с гулким эхом захлопнулись. Выбравшись наконец из машины и все еще перекатывая в памяти этот тяжелый, не предвещающий ничего хорошего, звук, Доктор думал совершенно о другом – он совершенно не помнил, что было написано на той детской кроватке.

Тихое деликатное «Кхем» отвлекло его от попыток восстановить в памяти этот несуществующий, но казавшийся таким важным фрагмент неожиданно ставшего таким значительным сна. Пластиковая Эми скромно стояла в стороне, ожидая, пока он обратит на нее внимание. Затем махнула ему рукой, приглашая следовать за ней, и двинулась прочь из ангара, через небольшую стеклянную дверь, вниз по коридору. Доктор покорно плелся за ней, размышляя о своем положении. Ходить ему было уже легче – пробежка от охраны и перестрелка в коридорах, как ни странно, прибавили ему сил, а непродолжительный отдых в бессознательном состоянии в машине избавил от головокружительного тумана, окутывавшего полусонный мозг. Он наконец мог рассуждать трезво, и первое, о чем он подумал – он один, в простых рубашке и брюках, босиком, без отвертки и ТАРДИС в здании, владельцем которого являлся один из его древнейших врагов, а его друзья всерьез вознамерились его убить. Ситуация, уникальная по своей безвыходности. Хотя, если задуматься и оглянуться назад, провернуть все это в одиночку у Сознания Нестин не было никаких шансов – взять хотя бы ментальный отпечаток, с которого создали его молчаливую провожатую. Доктор поднял взгляд на огненно-рыжие локоны, шелковистыми змейками извивавшиеся по спине шедшей впереди девушки и вздрагивавшие при каждом ее шаге. Ему вспомнились римляне-дубликаты, собравшиеся вокруг Пандорики. Те были сделаны чертовски правдоподобно, что уж тут говорить о Рори, но сделаны они были на базе памяти Эми, а ее память, как Доктор нередко себе признавался, была невозможно сильна. Плюс, Нестин тогда действовали не в одиночку – с ними был целый Альянс Плохих Парней, возмечтавших «спасти от него Вселенную». Возможно, и сейчас они действовали не одни? Тогда кто еще мог быть здесь? Доктор, холодея, воскрешал в памяти всех своих врагов, достаточно умных, чтобы организовать подобный союз и тех, кто окружил его около открывающейся Пандорики так много месяцев назад. Киберлюди, далеки, сонтаранцы, ледяные воины, драконианцы (этих-то кто обидел?), сикораксы, зайгоны, силурианцы (он честно пытался подружиться с ними. Трижды!)… если бы сюда притащить рутан, было бы проще выкрутиться, только после всех этих лет они к сонтаранцам и на милю не подойдут… или, что еще хуже, забудут про былые обиды, как далеки и киберлюди.

Тем временем, пластиковая Эми провела его длинным лабиринтом идентичных коридоров, и они наконец вышли в просторный зал. Там она замедлила шаг и взмахнула рукой.

– Подожди здесь, – беспрекословно сказала она. – Доктор сейчас подойдет.

«Доктор… кто?» – удивленно подумал было он, но, подняв глаза, встал как вкопанный, проглотив язык.

Он узнал это место. Это был тот самый зал, в котором три месяца назад состоялась самая великая бескровная битва в его личной истории… и, пожалуй, самая кровавая в истории Безголовых Монахов. Главный зал Бега Демонов. Здесь все было как в тот день, деталь к детали – балки, развешанное повсюду тряпье, зеленоватый, льющийся непонятно откуда свет, бледными пятнами освещавший темный пол. Воспоминания о тех мгновениях неповторимой славы и позорнейшего поражения в его жизни нахлынули на него, как тайфун.

Из-за спины его послышался смешок, и низкий нежный женский голос с плохо скрываемой улыбкой произнес:

– Ну, солдат… как прошел день?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Термосфера — разреженный слой атмосферы между высотами 80 и 300 км, то есть выше границы мезосферы (мезопауза). В связи с поглощением солнечной радиации здесь быстро нарастает температура, достигая 500-1500°С. Уже на высоте 110 км высокие температуры приводят к разделению и без того разреженного воздуха на отдельные несвязанные молекулы и атомы аргона, азота, кислорода, пространство ионизировано. На высоте более 115 км. отсутствует кислород.


	5. IV. Доктор и Доктор

Она стояла на том же самом месте, что и в его сне, только улыбка ее на этот раз была искренней и радостной. В белой водолазке и джинсах, с распущенными безумно курчавыми волосами, она была так проста и реальна, что Доктор, даже если бы захотел, не поверил бы, что она может оказаться иллюзией, галлюцинацией или дубликатом. Это была Ривер. **Его Ривер.** Он был готов поспорить на свое сердце.

Наверное, все эти мысли были написаны у него на лице, потому что Ривер вдруг засмеялась, и задорные искорки блеснули в уголках ее глаз. Доктор сделал несколько шагов по направлению к ней, все еще вспоминая свой сон по дороге сюда. Он остановился почти вплотную **_в полушаге от успокаивающей близости_** , не отрывая от нее задумчивого изучающего взгляда, а она, все еще улыбаясь и сверкая глазами, подмигнула.

Доктор моргнул. Его голова разлеталась на части от хлынувших в нее догадок, наблюдений, подозрений, сомнений. Он видел, чувствовал, что она настоящая, но, оглядываясь назад, вспоминал пластиковую Эми, которую тоже принял за настоящую. И настоящую Эми с пистолетом в руках. Какую ловушку могли приготовить ему враги? Какие враги? Он уже давно перестал понимать, кто друг, а кто враг.

Пластиковая или нет, Ривер, похоже, по-прежнему умела читать его мысли.

– Боже, как с тобой сложно! – воскликнула она и вдруг обеими руками притянула его за воротник рубашки и впилась губами в его губы. В ноздри ударил терпкий запах апельсина от ее взметнувшихся волос. От них веяло летним теплом, казавшимся почти прохладным по сравнению с жаром пылавшей за этими стенами планеты. Поцелуй Ривер был жадным, всепоглощающим, как будто она не столько хотела доказать ему, что она настоящая, сколько себе – что реален он. Пальцы ее рук, сжимавших отвороты рубашки, слабо подрагивали. Все мысли о Сознании Нестин, пластиковых дубликатах, ловушках, предательствах и странных событиях последних нескольких дней вылетели у него из головы со скоростью взлетающего крейсера. Осталась только Ривер: ее холодные пальцы, касающиеся его оголенной шеи, запах апельсина и миндаля, шелк волос, щекочущих щеку, и вкус ее губ. От неожиданности Доктор неловко взмахнул руками, и она улыбнулась, не отрываясь от его рта. Совсем как тогда, в Стормкейдже. Как ни странно, это воспоминание привело его в чувство. Мозг заработал, раскручивая шестеренки с безумной скоростью. Где-то в глубине сознания проснулся тонкий панический голосок – его природная Осторожность, то самое чувство, которое заставляло его убегать в моменты, когда хрупкие струны его любвеобильных сердец начинали тихонько резонировать в ответ на пение окружающего мира. То самое чувство, каждый раз напоминавшее ему о невозможности склеить осколки разбитых сердец, и каждый раз терпевшее поражение, но не прекращавшее попыток. Его голос крепчал, но не мог перекричать нескольких простых слов, громоподобными раскатами разносившихся в голове повелителя времени. _Ривер. Настоящая. Здесь. Целует. Его._ Захваченный этим новым чувством, он мысленно отмахнулся от мышиного голоска Осторожности, как от назойливой мухи. Ощущая, как бешено колотятся сердца, он неожиданно для самого себя обвил ладонями ее плечи, затем, словно не удовольствовавшись этим слабым тактильным доказательством, запустил пальцы одной руки в ее волосы – и слабо ответил.

Но в этот самый момент Ривер вдруг отстранилась, и Доктор, не заметив этого, еще мгновение проследовал за ее губами. Он не остановил движение головы к ней, но вместо того, чтобы продолжить поцелуй, коснулся лбом ее лба. Закрыв глаза и не отпуская ее, силясь продлить мгновение, он сделал несколько вздохов, наполняя легкие цитрусовым ароматом.

– Вот если сейчас ты приставишь мне к голове бластер, мои сердца разорвутся раньше, чем ты спустишь курок, – шепотом выдохнул он, почти не задумываясь, что говорит.

Ривер коротко рассмеялась и накрыла ладонью его ладонь, лежавшую у нее на шее.

– Я могу. Но это будет уже совсем другая игра, – хитро произнесла она, вызвав на его губах полусмущенную улыбку. – Это я, сладкий. Я настоящая. И я на твоей стороне.

Он стоял так еще долго, не решаясь отпустить ее, вдыхая аромат апельсина, пока тот из кислого не превратился в приторно-сладкий. Затем Ривер сделала пару шагов назад, заставив его руки неуклюже повиснуть без поддержки, и сделала ему знак рукой.

– Пойдем, тебе нужно кое-что увидеть.

Он последовал за ней в тот самый коридор, из которого так рвался несколько месяцев назад, тщетно надеясь предупредить Эми о надвигающейся беде. Зеленый свет был раздражающе мягок, Доктор чувствовал, что сейчас ему было нужно нечто другое, что-то яркое, резкое, способное подстегнуть утомленные нейроны мозга, что-то, что заставило бы его думать. Думать не только о гложущем ощущении пустоты где-то с левой стороны груди.

Он не удивился, когда, миновав стеклянную дверь, они вошли в ту самую комнату. Огромный экран, распростертый на стене, был включен, и Доктор лишь мельком успел увидеть на нем несколько строк данных и диаграмм, прежде чем Ривер выключила его. Она повернулась и, скрестив руки на груди, посмотрела на Доктора.

– Ну, как тебе это нравится? – спросила она.

– Ужасно, – ответил он, своим потяжелевшим тоном не давая ей возможности понять себя неоднозначно. – Если бы был выбор, предпочел бы еще целую жизнь не видеть этого места.

– Я не об этом, – отозвалась она, кивая головой куда-то в сторону.

Он посмотрел туда, куда указывали ее взметнувшиеся кудри, и только тогда заметил мягкое бело-голубое свечение, отбрасывавшее на пол шесть ровных вытянутых прямоугольников света. За приоткрытой дверью в дальнем конце комнаты виделась синяя деревянная обшивка.

– ТАРДИС! – воскликнул Доктор, в мгновение ока забыв обо всех своих переживаниях. Он сорвался с места и, пнув дверь, буквально столкнулся с деревянной будкой, на ходу распахивая объятия. Шершавое дерево под пальцами было согревающе теплым, словно ТАРДИС обняла его в ответ, обвив усталые плечи нежными материнскими руками. Двигатели где-то внутри отозвались приятным шумом.

Доктор потянулся к карманам, но поздно сообразил, что на нем нет пиджака. Да и даже если бы он был, ключ, скорее всего, забрали Понды. Его ладонь без особой надежды скользнула к ручке двери ТАРДИС, и та, легонько скрипнув, вдруг поддалась безо всякого ключа. Не ожидавший такого теплого приема Доктор повалился внутрь, едва сохранив равновесие. Консольная комната озарила его солнечным оранжевым светом. Доктор подошел к консоли и, коснувшись пальцами приборной доски, улыбнулся.

– Я дома, – пробормотал он, и двигатели вновь отозвались приветственным гулом, словно соглашаясь с его словами.

Доктор обошел консоль по кругу, проверяя, все ли в порядке, затем, не удовольствовавшись этим, спустился на технический этаж и, нырнув под провода, присел там на корточках. Над ним, словно лианы в диком лесу, вились черные змеи кабелей, сплетаясь и свешиваясь вниз, спускаясь на пол и снова поднимаясь к потолку. Как бы старательно и, надо признать, успешно, он ни учил Рори, тот никогда не мог разобраться в этом лабиринте. Но Доктор видел каждый поворот, слышал, как по проводам передвигается энергия, чувствовал, какие схемы требовали его внимания. Поэтому он так любил проводить свое время здесь – это место было ближе всего к душе ТАРДИС. Если не считать миниатюрного Ока Гармонии, спрятанного где-то в глубине. Насколько он мог судить с первого взгляда, с ней все было в порядке. Немного успокоенный, он снова поднялся наверх, и остановился у монитора сканера. Задумчиво оглядываясь, потер шею ладонью. В памяти яркими вспышками всплывали образы.

 

_Зелено-серые коридоры, подергивающиеся легкой дымкой, заслоняемые тяжелеющими веками. Пульсирующая болью красная отметина на шее. Заплетающиеся ноги и слабеющие пальцы, стены, налетающие на него неизвестно откуда. Он не слышит погони за спиной, но до него все еще доносится полный ярости и ненависти крик Эми. Насколько позволяют наливающиеся свинцом конечности, он бежит вперед, почти не разбирая дороги, яростно борясь с одурманивающим наркотиком, разливающимся по венам. С единственной целью – не отключиться раньше, чем найдет ТАРДИС. В голове молнией проносятся выдернутые из памяти голоса._

_**Ты мой друг. Ты мой лучший друг.** _

_Он встряхивает головой, надеясь отогнать надвигающийся туман. ТАРДИС не могла улететь далеко. Нужно найти ее, пока этого не сделали Понды. Он должен успеть. Хотя бы раз в жизни._

_**Я – Амелия Понд. А ты – опоздал.** _

_Отскакивая от стен, усиливаясь до оглушающего, всепоглощающего шума, по станции проносится скрип тормозов ТАРДИС, и его сердца вздрагивают, сбрасывая оцепенение. Он учащает шаг и тем сжигает остатки сил. Страх и отчаяние захлестывают его._

_**Я не могу просто забыть…** _

_Он останавливается, чтобы перевести дух, взять немного спертого воздуха в грудь. Задыхаясь, растягивает узел бабочки и срывает ее с шеи, сжав в кулаке бессильно повиснувшей руки. Другой ладонью упирается в стену, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Голова взрывается болью, заслоняющей зрение. Белые круги мешают увидеть резкий поворот коридора._

_– Эми… – с губ срывается отчаянный вздох, неосознанная просьба о помощи. Пока он не вспоминает, что с этой стороны помощь не придет. В голову приходит другой образ, но он отгоняет его. Он не хочет думать о ней сейчас. В глубине души он боится, что она оставит его так же, как все._

_**Ты не представляешь, насколько люди становятся опасны для самих себя, когда ты рядом!** _

_Тяжелое дыхание сбивается. Рука соскальзывает и он, потеряв опору, падает на колени, глухо чертыхаясь и морщась от боли. Хватаясь ладонями за стену, медленно и тяжело поднимается, наступая на почти потерявшую ощущения ногу. Бежит вперед, спотыкаясь, наталкиваясь плечом на стены._

_**Тогда какой от тебя толк?** _

_Впереди, сквозь стеклянные вставки на тяжелой металлической двери, брезжит свет. Он рвется к нему, словно к спасительному плоту посреди бушующего океана. Он наталкивается на холодную металлическую поверхность, наваливается на нее всем телом и, когда она наконец поддается, теряет равновесие и падает кому-то в руки._

_В мягкие, нежные и теплые руки._

_В бело-голубом свете ТАРДИС он видит темный силуэт с пышными кудрями, беспокойные светлые глаза, скользящие по его лицу, чувствует запах апельсина. Он силится что-то сказать, открывает рот, но не слышит собственного голоса. И так едва заметные ощущения под ослабевшими пальцами исчезают совсем, и он проваливается в темноту._

 

Ему в глаза попалось собственное отражение в стеклянной панели консоли. Всклокоченные волосы, обросший подбородок, мятый ворот рубашки. Непорядок, – шепнул где-то в голове голос, так подозрительно похожий на голос Секси. Это нужно исправлять, и быстро. Нельзя спасать мир в обносках и со спутанной бородой.

Когда он вышел из ТАРДИС, побритый, одетый в новый пиджак, так подозрительно смахивавший на старый, и с новой, красной, бабочкой на шее, Ривер сидела в кресле за компьютером и просматривала какие-то данные. Заслышав скрипнувшую дверь, она повернулась на крутящемся стуле и, вздернув бровь, воззрилась на повелителя времени.

– Немного лучше, – сказала она с хитрой улыбкой. – Хотя нельзя же ожидать от тебя всего и сразу, правда?

Доктор откашлялся и, состроив оскорбленную мину, поправил бабочку. 

– Ривер, тебе многое предстоит мне рассказать, – проговорил он.

Ривер поднялась с места.

– Знаю, пока ты сидел взаперти эти три месяца, у нас кипела работа. Ты действительно немного отстал от жизни.

Доктор прервал ее, уперевшись ладонями в стол и рассматривая клавиатуру компьютера, словно в ней мог найти все ответы.

– Нет. Не за три месяца. С самого начала.

Ривер остановилась и, обернувшись, уставилась на него.

– Что ты хочешь сказать?

– То, что сказал. Я не помню, что случилось. С того самого момента, как Вастра ударила меня своим языком.

Что-то в лице Ривер дрогнуло, и выражение хитрого всеведения вдруг сменилось неподдельным испугом. Она в два шага оказалась возле него и, одним движением выудив его звуковую отвертку из своего кармана, прожужжала ею у него перед лицом. Сверившись с данными, она подняла недоверчивый взгляд.

– Ты все-таки это сделал.

– Что?

Ривер не ответила. Казалось, она ушла в свои мысли, переводя взгляд с отвертки на Доктора, с него – на ТАРДИС, с ТАРДИС – в какую-то точку в пространстве. Потом она вдруг отвернулась, незаметным движением на секунду приложив холодный металл отвертки ко лбу.

– Значит, ты не знаешь, кто я? – спросила она после минутного молчания. – И ты не помнишь, что… мы…

– Нет, – честно ответил он и услышал вздох разочарования с ее стороны. Но, подняв взгляд, он увидел лишь прямую, как жердь, напряженную спину и рассыпавшиеся по плечам кудрявые локоны. Как всегда, он не мог определить, о чем она думала.

А Ривер между тем быстро пришла в себя и лихорадочно проматывала в голове события последних месяцев, пытаясь определить, с чего начать. События развивались стремительно с того самого дня, когда она вошла под своды Стормкейджа, вальсируя в своем длинном платье под знакомый вой сирен, воображая, будто ее все еще окружают сотни незнакомых людей, будто откуда-то вдалеке раздается голос Стиви Уандера, будто пальцы все еще согреваются в дыхании Доктора, а щеки покалывает морозными каплями снежинок. С тех пор произошло слишком многое, и трудно было в короткий срок сообразить, что было важнее.

От необходимости принимать это решение сию секунду ее избавил шум двигателя, ворвавшегося на станцию и эхом прокатившегося по коридорам. Доктор вздрогнул от неожиданности и, вздернув брови, повернулся к мониторам, переключившимся на внутреннюю систему наблюдения. 

В ангаре, в котором буквально двадцать минут назад приземлился его аэрокар, лениво разворачиваясь, садился громоздкий круглый, как мяч для гольфа, корабль. Его сетчатая обшивка сверкала в лучах раскрасневшихся солнц, отбрасывая в линзы камер оранжевые отблески. Сердца Доктора ёкнули, на скулах выступили бледные пятна. И через миллион лет он узнал бы космический корабль сонтаранцев.

– Что это?

Ривер не обернулась, видимо, не желая видеть, как меняется его лицо.

– Твоя армия.

Не говоря ни слова, Доктор развернулся и исчез за синей дверью ТАРДИС.


	6. V. Кто ты?

Что-то изменилось. Незаметно, на грани сознания. Она старательно пыталась восстановить картинку, найти отличие, но каждый раз терпела неудачу. Доктор выглядел иначе, двигался иначе, даже взгляд был другим. Несколько раз она пробовала заглянуть ему в глаза, но не находила там ничего, кроме шквала вопросов. Это выражение огорошивало и сбивало с толку, и она попросту не могла сосредоточиться.

Может быть, потому что Доктор уже который час молча ходил взад-вперед по ТАРДИС. Его мягкие шаги раздавались то ближе, то дальше, то стучали по низким ступенькам лестниц, то крались по стеклянному полу консольной комнаты, то спотыкались где-то в машинном отделении. От его беспокойного движения, от сцепленных за спиной рук, от напряженного взгляда, уставившегося в невидимую точку, бесконечно убегающую из-под ног, начинало рябить в глазах. Ривер не выдержала и отвернулась, облокотившись на перила и мрачно размышляя. 

Прошло три месяца, а Доктора словно подменили. Он словно вернулся к началу, к той точке во времени, с которой они начали разбираться в произошедшем. К тому дню, когда он вылетел из темноты прямо на нее, такой бледный и испуганный, каким она не видела его еще никогда.

 

_Когда красный плащ Рори исчезает за поворотом, она глубоко вздыхает. Слишком быстро… она не готова к этому. Кто знает, что будет, когда Доктор получит ответ на свой вопрос? Что он сделает? Останется ли все как прежде, или, может быть, он испугается, отстранится от нее, как всегда отстранялся от всего, что могло диаметрально перевернуть его представление о Вселенной и о жизни? Ведь, в его понимании, она невозможна. Повелительница времени, рожденная людьми…_

_Ривер встряхивает головой и хмурится, глядя в темное пространство сквозь железные прутья своей камеры. После всего, что было, после всего, что он показал ей, после всех слов, что она услышала от него, и даже тех, что не были произнесены вслух, она просто не может потерять его. Не хочет. Не допустит. Не в силах побороть захлестывающее отчаяние, она швыряет надоевшую муфту в стену. Меховой комочек съеживается и сползает на жесткую кровать. С губ срывается всхлип, но она снова берет себя в руки, гордо задирает голову, стараясь удержать выступившие слезы в уголках глаз и не дать им сорваться с ресниц._

_– Ты должна быть очень, очень храброй, Мелоди, – слышит она снова голос матери, преследующий ее во снах с самого детства. Она будет храброй. Будет сильной. Ради нее. Ради Рори. Ради Доктора. Чтобы они никогда не узнали, какой пожар бушует в груди Ривер Сонг._

_Через пятнадцать минут она защелкивает на запястье ремешок манипулятора и, встряхнув волосами в последнем решительном жесте, смотрит вверх, в узкий черный глазок камеры. Слабая улыбка трогает уголок ее губ. Ей жаль этих мальчишек в форме, возомнивших, что они управляют ее жизнью. Искренне жаль. В конце концов, они не виноваты, что получили под свою ответственность такую беспокойную арестантку._

_– Простите, мальчики, – говорит она ласково, набирая выученные наизусть координаты. – Но у меня есть неотложное дело. Пожалуй, самое важное в моей жизни._

_Она нажимает кнопку, и тело обволакивает знакомое ощущение полета. Пол выталкивает из-под ног, мир вокруг на мгновение темнеет, затем светлеет и подергивается белым дымком, и вот сквозь белоснежный туман она уже видит зеленый свет, серые стены, сгорбленную спину в твидовом пиджаке…_

_А потом ее скручивает, выворачивает наизнанку, выбрасывает за пределы существования, в ничто, в Пустоту. Зеленый свет растворяется в белоснежном сиянии, она зажимает глаза руками, но не чувствует ни ладоней, ни глаз. Мгновение нет ничего – ни мира, ни ее, ни даже мысли. Есть только пустота… пока неприветливый бетонный пол не встречает ее своим холодом. Ослабевшие ноги подкашиваются, и Ривер падает навзничь, ударившись грудью и едва успев подставить руки. Дыхание перебивает, и несколько минут она лежит, закрыв глаза и пытаясь взять воздуха в грудь. Затем аккуратно поднимает веки._

_Это то же здание, но помещение меньше и освещено хуже. Ривер поднимает руку к лицу и видит свои дрожащие пальцы сквозь прозрачные белесые круги, застилающие зрение. Через мгновение глаза привыкают к темноте, ноги перестают дрожать, и она медленно поднимается. Она не понимает, что произошло, но чувствует, что что-то не так. Сердце больно стучит о грудную клетку и спотыкается в дурном предчувствии._

_Знакомый до дрожи шум разрывает тишину на лоскуты, заставляя Ривер резко развернуться, вздохнув от испуга. Прямо перед ней материализуется ТАРДИС. Свет ее окон заливает темное помещение, разгоняя тени и зажигая в душе слабый огонек покоя. Но дверь не открывается, никто не выходит ей навстречу, и что-то внутри обрывается._

_Новый звук эхом отдается от стен – громкие и частые шаги, глухой удар, тихий стон. С замирающим сердцем она узнает голос. Дверь за спиной распахивается, и прямо на нее из прохода сваливается Доктор. Он бледен, очень бледен, словно призрак. Он спотыкается и оседает на пол, цепляясь за Ривер словно за последнюю тростинку. Она падает под его весом, успевая подложить ладонь под его затылок. На его шее виднеется краснеющий след, по отметине раздвоенного языка она узнает работу Силурианцев. Парализующий яд уже охватывает его тело. Он с трудом поднимает руку и сжимает ее плечо, почти не замечая, что делает ей больно. Он пытается что-то сказать, но онемевшие губы не двигаются. Ривер чувствует, как вздрагивает все внутри, когда она встречается с его ищущим взглядом. Перепуганным, как никогда._

_– Ривер, – наконец выдавливает он. – ТАРДИС… надо… уходить… Они…_

_Он не договаривает. Железная хватка его ладони разжимается, и он теряет сознание._

 

Стук шагов за спиной резко выдернул Ривер из воспоминаний. Она нервно обернулась.

– Доктор.

Он остановился посреди лестницы, ведущей к спальням, развернулся, но вместо того, чтобы посмотреть на нее, двинулся по тому же маршруту, только в обратном направлении. Ривер сжала кулаки и, решительно набрав воздуха в грудь, сделала шаг в сторону, оказавшись у него на пути. Доктор резко остановился, словно натолкнулся на стену. Его бессмысленный взгляд смотрел куда-то сквозь нее.

– Доктор, послушай, прекрати это. Перестань накручивать себя, воспоминания вернутся.

Он наконец сфокусировал взгляд и посмотрел на нее. На его лице промелькнуло выражение почти детского упрямства.

– Я не накручиваю себя, – тихо произнес он.

– Нет, накручиваешь, – она положила руки ему на плечи. – Ты сейчас похож на обезумевшего хомяка – мечешься по ТАРДИС, как по клетке, не в силах найти то, что тебе нужно. Ты даже не знаешь, что ищешь! Успокойся и просто подумай, что нам делать дальше.

Он придвинулся ближе, и ей в ноздри ударил терпкий запах мокрой пыли.

– Ты мне скажи, что делать дальше, Ривер. Ты, кажется, знаешь больше, чем я.

Он вынырнул из-под ее рук и отошел на приличное расстояние, на котором остановился к ней спиной. Потом он вдруг резко развернулся, взметнув полами пиджака, и зарычал – обиженно и бессильно, прижимая сжатые кулаки ко лбу.

– Я не могу думать! – возопил он в пространство, ни к кому, кажется, особенно не обращаясь. Он сделал два порывистых шага к консоли и с силой грохнул кулаками в панель управления. ТАРДИС ответила ему возмущенным звоном. – Мне кажется, я схожу с ума.

– Доктор…

Он бросил в нее испепеляющий взгляд.

– Кто ты, черт побери, такая? – спросил он не без злости, и Ривер вздрогнула от легкого шипения, прорезавшегося в его голосе. – Почему ты всегда знаешь больше, чем говоришь, Ривер? Что еще ты скрываешь?

_Я люблю плохих девочек, но **доверять** тебе?.._

Она промолчала. Раскрывать свои тайны сейчас, когда он был в таком состоянии, – значило запустить ту самую цепную реакцию, которой она так боялась. Реакцию, которая в результате оттолкнет его. Она просто не могла себя заставить.

Доктор тяжело вздохнул, опустив взгляд к стеклянной поверхности консоли. Он нахмурился, увидев в ней свое отражение, и прикрыл глаза.

– Хорошо, – выдохнув снова, сказал он. Тон его голоса мгновенно изменился, но был все еще напряжен, словно он сдерживал себя. – Ты можешь сказать мне, что произошло? Что, с твоей точки зрения, **физически** произошло?

Она подняла руку и пальцем указала на манипулятор временной воронки на своем запястье.

– После того как Рори побывал в Стормкейдже и рассказал мне о Беге Демонов, я попыталась переместиться туда. Но что-то пошло не так. Меня на мгновение выкинуло из временной ткани, а потом я оказалась на станции… в том же времени, но в другом месте. Тогда появился ты.

Он не отозвался, и Ривер, подумав, добавила:

– Думаю, то, что изменило время, произошло как раз в момент моего перемещения.

Доктор поднял голову.

– Белая вспышка, – пробормотал он. – Это была ты. Всплеск энергии временной воронки, проникающий из разрыва во времени и пространстве при перемещении с помощью манипулятора. 

Он оттолкнулся от консоли и повернулся к Ривер. В его голове одна за другой проносились нестройные теории и ничем не подтверждаемые идеи. Но их всех заглушала одна назойливая мысль.

– Это произошло уже после окончания битвы. После того, как они забрали Мелоди. Почему так поздно? – спросил он, вскинув бровь. – Ты могла помочь нам. Может быть, могла бы предотвратить… все это.

Она грустно покачала головой.

– Не могла. Прости, сладкий, но это было невозможно. И неизбежно.

– Почему?

– Твои правила. И Законы Времени. Даже не знаю, что опаснее нарушать.

Зародившаяся было на ее губах улыбка померкла, когда она встретилась с его тяжелым взглядом. Каштановая челка, свесившаяся на лоб, наполовину закрывала его лицо, и от этого оно казалось еще мрачнее. И старше, намного, намного старше.

– Тогда зачем ты вообще отправилась туда?

– Чтобы сказать тебе кое-что.

_Доктор, пожалуйста, не спрашивай. Не время. Не сейчас. Пожалуйста…_

– Что?

_Нет, нет, нет. Только не сейчас. Не снова._

– Неважно.

– Сейчас все важно. Скажи мне.

Ривер поспешно отвернулась, чтобы он не увидел, как вздрагивают губы.

Повисла гнетущая тишина, сквозь которую прорывался лишь многозначительный шепот ротора ТАРДИС. Умная и всеведущая машина времени словно посмеивалась над развернувшейся сценой. Потом голос Доктора снова раздался за спиной.

– Кто она такая? Мелоди Понд. Они вырастили ее, чтобы поквитаться со мной. Но все не так просто, да? С ней так много связано, – задумчиво бормотал он себе под нос, все больше заговариваясь, не догадываясь, что каждое слово ранит ее, как лезвие. – Она так прочно вплетена в историю. Каждая секунда ее существования – фиксированная точка. Так не бывает. Не может быть... Надежда в долгой и горькой войне… против меня… Человек плюс повелитель времени…

Он снова замолчал, и она вдруг почувствовала не себе его взгляд. 

– Они вырастили ее… чтобы поквитаться со мной, – медленно повторил он, словно впервые осознавая смысл сказанных им слов. – То есть, чтобы убить меня. Октавиан… Отец Октавиан сказал, что ты убила человека... хорошего человека…

В его голосе наконец прорезался страх, и Ривер повернулась к нему лицом, уже не пытаясь скрыть выступившие слезы. 

– Ты… – только и смог произнести он, прежде чем комок в горле прервал его.

Ривер не могла пошевелиться. Она лихорадочно соображала, пытаясь понять, что ей делать и как реагировать. Против ожидания, ей даже не пришлось ничего говорить, и от этого было ощущение, будто почва уходит из-под ног. Она ненавидела, когда не чувствовала контроль над ситуацией. А сейчас она не контролировала даже себя. 

Доктор сделал несколько решительных шагов вперед. Его мягкая ладонь легла на ее щеку, большой палец прошелся по скуле, стирая скатившуюся соленую каплю. Почему-то Ривер впервые не хотелось ничего говорить. Она снова чувствовала себя маленькой испуганной девочкой, крадущейся по темным улицам Нью-Йорка…

– Черт возьми, Ривер… Мелоди, – сказал он наконец, послав рой мурашек бегать по ее позвоночнику.

Она улыбнулась, облегченно вздыхая и отпуская с ресниц вторую и последнюю слезинку. С губ Доктора сорвался внезапный, почти что мальчишеский смешок. Он отнял руку от ее щеки и зачем-то дотронулся до галстука-бабочки, поправил лацканы пиджака, смущенно откашлялся.

Затем он вдруг встрепенулся, словно очнувшись от долгой задумчивости и, вскинув руки в избытке эмоций, развернулся вокруг своей оси. На его лице блуждала воодушевленная и, в своем роде, счастливая ухмылка. Ривер моргнула и поспешно стерла тыльной стороной ладони влажные дорожки со щек. Как же быстро меняется настроение у этого невозможного человека…

– Ладно, – сказал Доктор бодро, хлопнув в ладоши, и принялся щелкать клавишами на клавиатуре сканера, выискивая что-то в базе данных. – Давай теперь подумаем, как вернуть все назад. Эми, Рори, Мелоди…

Он бросил на нее задорный взгляд.

– Мы всех спасем.

Ривер обошла консоль, внимательно наблюдая за его действиями. Доктор – само настроение, в чистом виде. Он так легко переключается с полнейшей апатии к активной, и даже гиперактивной, деятельности. Так легко переносит свое внимание, стоит хоть немного удовлетворить его любопытство и потребность в информации. Он просто невыносим, – подумала она с ласковой усмешкой.

Консоль издала несколько коротких гудков, и Доктор, подняв глаза к экрану, победоносно вскрикнул.

– Ага! Смотри! Огромное возмущение в пространственно-временной воронке, в тот самый миг, когда ты должна была появиться на станции.

Он подвинул экран в ее сторону, и Ривер уставилась на мелькавшие перед ней цифры, не веря своим глазам. Огромное? Не то слово. Показатели просто зашкаливали, выходя далеко за пределы доступных даже ТАРДИС разрядов.

– Это невозможно, – убежденно проговорила она.

Доктор кивнул.

– Невозможно. Но есть. Если бы я не знал лучше, я бы сказал, что тут поработал очень древний и очень могущественный артефакт, который раньше находился во владении моего народа. Око Гармонии.

Ривер вздернула брови.

– Я слышала об этом. Сила, подарившая повелителям времени способность управлять временем. Где оно теперь?

Доктор опустил голову, исподлобья глядя на нее сквозь стеклянный сердечник двигателя.

– Оригинал? На Галлифрее. **Был** на Галлифрее.

Она смущенно потупилась. Конечно, как глупо с ее стороны. Доктор замолчал, о чем-то раздумывая. Ривер подняла лежавший на кресле синий дневник и раскрыла его на первой попавшейся странице. Она прекрасно знала, на какой из страниц они находились сейчас. Но ей нужно было куда-то спрятать глаза.

Доктор прочистил горло, разорвав смущенное молчание.

– Ищешь что-нибудь конкретное?

Ривер улыбнулась. Подобные моменты забавляли ее. Эти вопросы давно превратились у них в своеобразную игру, в которой каждый давно наизусть знал свой ход, но не уставал совершать его снова и снова.

– Спойлеры, – нараспев произнесла она, водя глазами по рукописным строчкам. Она на самом деле ничего не искала. Ответа на нынешнюю задачку, по вполне понятным причинам, в дневнике быть не могло. – Ты ничего не добьешься, сладкий, а я не дам тебе ни одной подсказки. Ключ к этим тайнам ты должен подобрать сам.

После короткой паузы с противоположного конца консоли вдруг раздался вскрик.

– Ключ! Ну конечно! Как же я не подумал!

Ривер оторвала взгляд от желтых страниц.

– Что?

Он взглянул на нее так, словно, как минимум, только что открыл новый химический элемент. Не то чтобы ему это было впервой…

– Есть артефакт сильнее Ока Гармонии, артефакт, сила которого неизведана до сих пор. Артефакт, позволяющий влиять на время и пространство, даже на баланс сил, – Доктор помолчал, провел рукой по волосам и добавил, не сумев скрыть благоговения: – Сила Богов.

– Ты имеешь в виду…

– Ключ Времени.

Ривер округлила глаза. В них было неподдельное изумление.

– Но это же миф, сладкий. Легенда, насчитывающая уже несколько миллионов лет! Никто никогда его не видел.

Доктор таинственно поджал губы.

– Нуу, это как сказать… Пандорика тоже считалась мифом. Как по мне, она оказалась вполне реальной.

Ривер тряхнула головой, стараясь не концентрироваться на этом спойлере. Доктор сверился с данными на экране. На его лицо вдруг наползла тень.

– Страж, – сказал он вдруг.

– Что?

– Страж, – повторил он, словно это должно было помочь ей понять. Он потер лицо ладонями. – Черный Страж. Он говорил, что еще вернется, а я не воспринял его всерьез. Нужно было прислушаться к нему. Должно быть, он заново собрал Ключ Времени и решил поквитаться со мной, подкинув его тому, кто был готов его использовать. Одним махом избавиться от меня и сместить баланс сил во Вселенной. 

– Дорогой, Ключ Времени, если и существовал, то миллионы лет назад. И кто знает, даже если он реален, не был ли он разрушен? – спросила она, прицепившись к тому в его речи, что еще имело смысл.

– Разрушен? Артефакт такой мощи? Вряд ли. Кто-то нашел его и использовал, чтобы превратить Вселенную в это... безумие.

Ривер захлопнула дневник и отложила его в сторону, скептически вздернув бровь.

– Почему ты так решил?

Размахивая руками, как дирижер, – манера, которая так нравилась ей в нем, – Доктор принялся ходить из угла в угол.

– Потому что это не наш мир, Ривер! В нашем мире я не командую армиями сонтаранцев, я разношу их в клочья! В нашем мире Эми Понд не нацеливает на меня дуло пистолета! – он ткнул в нее пальцем. – Все началось в тот самый момент, когда ты должна была появиться на Беге Демонов. Время дестабилизировалось. Ты находилась на самой его границе, и тебя выкинуло из пространственно-временного континуума. Поэтому ты единственная, на кого не подействовали изменения в балансе сил. Все, что ты должна была сказать и сделать в тот день, оказалось не сказано и не сделано. Твое появление там – единственное событие, удерживавшее баланс.

– Это я понимаю, дорогой, но я думала, кто-то просто воспользовался технологией путешествий во времени, исказил континуум, чтобы я не могла вовремя попасть на Бег Демонов и предотвратить эту катастр… Оо… я поняла.

Доктор кивнул. Ривер присвистнула.

– Это гениально. Не пойми меня неправильно, я ни секунды не одобряю… но это гениально.

Доктор помахал в воздухе указательным пальцем в качестве одобрения ее мыслей и продолжил, глядя в пространство:

– Никакое событие в этой Вселенной не заставило бы Эми назвать меня своим врагом. И, даже если так, ничто не сделало бы сонтаранцев моими союзниками. Они не только повлияли на течение времени – они изменили баланс сил. Вероятно, они пытались лишь поменять сознание Эми, Рори – всех тех, кому я доверял и кому не смог бы сопротивляться. Но Вселенная всегда стремится к самосохранению. Если баланс сил смещается, она может самоуничтожиться, поэтому она восстановила гармонию, обернув друзей врагами, а врагов – друзьями.

– Это опасно, – Ривер покачала головой. – Они так отчаянно стремятся уничтожить тебя, что решились на такую рискованную игру с самой сущностью Вселенной. Кто мог до такого додуматься?

Доктор бросил на нее многозначительный взгляд.

– Угадай.


	7. VI. Сомнения

Дверь за спиной закрылась с громким лязгом, принеся избавление не только от практически невыносимого жара этих проклятых солнц-близнецов, но и от тошнотворного запаха горелого песка, который буквально пропитывал эту землю, эту станцию, одежду, волосы, даже, казалось, оружие. Он ненавидел выходить наружу. Тем более что этот выход, уже третий по счету, был абсолютно, решительно бесполезен. Если они не смогли найти никаких следов сразу после побега, то пытаться сделать это спустя несколько часов казалось бессмысленной затеей.

Эми будет в ярости.

Рори сбросил оружие, скинул бежевую форменную куртку и несколько раз яростно пробежался пальцами по волосам, взъерошив их до невообразимого состояния в тщетной попытке избавиться от наводнившего их песка. Солдат на КПП, внимательно наблюдавший за его махинациями, дождался, когда он выпрямится, и поспешно отсалютовал. Рори устало отмахнулся от него и неспешно двинулся вниз по коридору. Торопиться было некуда: рано или поздно ему пришлось бы доложить обо всем Эми, и ему хотелось растянуть время и подумать. 

В последние месяцы он перестал узнавать свою жену. Эми изменилась, и ее муж не мог сказать, что эти перемены ему нравятся. Целеустремленность – это хорошо, но отнюдь не тогда, когда она начинает переходить границы разумности. Эми стала жесткой, бескомпромиссной, иногда даже с близкими людьми. Рори не нравилось это чувство, – но и он уже начал побаиваться свою жену.

Что, конечно же, не означало, что когда-либо оставит ее. Он знал, через что она проходила – ведь он проходил через то же. И он, как и Эми, плохо спал ночами. Ему снился рассекаемый смертоносными красными лучами зал, звон металла о металл, залпы энергетического оружия. Перед его глазами мелькали своими бездонными черными провалами безликие капюшоны Безголовых Монахов. Они налетали на него, как хищные птицы, беззвучно, плавно и быстро, их мечи полосовали воздух над его головой, раз за разом проносясь все ближе, срезая кончики его волос, ударяясь о в спешке подставленный для защиты меч с утробным звоном, от которого дрожь проходила по сжимающих рукоять пальцам. И на фоне всего этого – детский плач. Плач его Мелоди. Его дочери, которую он поклялся защитить – и не смог. А затем полный ужаса и отчаяния душераздирающий вопль Эми. Рори просыпался под этот вопль каждый раз. А иногда этот крик не оставлял его и в реальной жизни, раздаваясь внезапно со второй половины кровати, со стороны Эми.

Он замедлил шаг еще больше, рассеянно глядя по сторонам. На стенах все еще виднелись следы недавнего побоища: обугленные черные следы выстрелов, масляные пятна от взорвавшихся роботов, кое-где – даже следы крови… Он не мог поверить, что все это мог устроить всего-навсего один клон. Давным-давно он сам был таким – пластиковым клоном, созданным Сознанием Нестин. Несмотря на то, что он говорил Эми, Рори слишком хорошо помнил, каково это – быть почти неуязвимым, сильным, ловким, обладать идеальной реакцией, меткостью, не знать физической усталости… С одной стороны, это было потрясающее ощущение – ощущение вседозволенности, практической безнаказанности, своеобразного бессмертия. Разрушающее чувство, если быть честным, – прожив в ожидании Эми две тысячи лет, он начал понимать это ощущение бесконечного одиночества, которое так явно читалось в глазах Доктора. И его нежелание оставаться на одном месте он тоже начал понимать. Году так на трехсотом. Потому что, с другой стороны, была невозможность сомкнуть глаза хотя бы на секунду. Неумение спать, неумение есть, а точнее – отсутствие необходимости. Дело было даже не в чувстве голода или усталости или в его отсутствии. Дело было в том, что двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю ему было нечем себя занять даже на мгновение. Больше тысячи лет он оставался один, наедине с холодной и молчаливой Пандорикой и со своими мыслями, лишь спустя годы, когда время медленно доползло до более-менее знакомой цивилизации, он смог чем-то развлекать себя. И все равно этого было мало. Доктор был прав. Это сводило с ума. 

Его спасала лишь та самая дверь, которую он нарисовал у себя в голове после Второй Мировой, чтобы навсегда запереть все те ужасы, которые ему пришлось лицезреть. Учебники истории были пустым местом. Они так и не смогли передать современным людям одной простой вещи – в эти годы на Землю спустился ад. Лишь в самых крайних случаях он позволял себе приоткрыть эту дверь – нет, даже не приоткрыть, а заглянуть в замочную скважину, выдернуть из омута одно-два воспоминания…

И все это творилось в голове у бессмертной и неуязвимой пластиковой машины, хотя предполагалось, что она будет лишь очень мощным оружием.

Но, все же, разрушений такого размера от дубликата он не ожидал. Пластиковая копия Эми разнесла треть механического гарнизона с одним лишь ручным пистолетом, таща Доктора практически на руках. 

Кто-то **очень** хотел его вернуть.

Рори остановился совсем, когда впереди из-за стеклянных дверей послышались голоса. Среди них он без труда распознал голос жены. Глубоко вздохнув, он сделал несколько решительных шагов и, на ходу приглаживая топорщащиеся волосы, легко распахнул дверь.

Эми стояла к нему спиной перед рядом мониторов, за которыми усердно трудились люди в камуфляжной форме. Скрестив руки на груди, она пристально наблюдала за данными, строчка за строчкой пробегавшими по одному из экранов. Ее спина в строгом черном пиджаке была напряжена.

– Эми… – позвал он, но она не услышала. Рори двинулся к ней, столкнулся с девушкой в камуфляже, внезапно бегом перерезавшей ему дорогу, сдавленно извинился, помогая ей поднять с пола разлетевшиеся планшеты с данными. Когда он выпрямился, Эми, развернувшись, но не сменив положения рук, смотрела прямо на него.

Он подошел и замер на расстоянии полушага от жены. Разведя руками, виновато кивнул.

– Извини. Ничего.

Эми потупилась и задумчиво прикоснулась указательным пальцем в нижней губе. Еще несколько месяцев назад его восхищала и умиляла эта ее дурацкая привычка, от которой ее мать каждый раз твердила ей избавиться. Но теперь этот жест совершенно не вязался с новым, слабо ему знакомым образом Эми. Как будто кто-то украл ее внешность и привычки, забыв скопировать и душу. Она вздохнула.

– Ну что ж… – она обернулась к одному из техников, сидевших перед мониторами. – Что с поисками ТАРДИС?

– Сканеры ничего не видят, – моментально отозвался тот, словно каждую секунду ждал вопроса. – Единственная причина – там десятки фильтров и защитных полей, их не вскрыть и за несколько лет. Это если бы мы могли их найти. 

Техник помедлил, но все же добавил:

– Он действительно хорош.

Эми фыркнула и снова повернулась к Рори спиной, в этот раз уперевшись лопатками в его грудь. Рори неловко обнял ее за плечи и незаметно поцеловал в макушку.

– Не отчаивайся, Эми, – сказал он тихо. – Мы всегда находили выход. Найдем и теперь.

Она кивнула едва заметным жестом, сильнее прижавшись к нему спиной.

Рори положил подбородок ей на макушку и глубоко вздохнул. В тот день, когда все полетело в тартарары, ему нужно было сделать то же самое. Нужно было просто крепко прижать ее к себе и заставить успокоиться. Заставить ее забыть свою ненависть к Доктору, не дать ей так глубоко погрузиться в это чувство. Она могла не признаваться в нем, но это ничего не значило. С каждой неудачей Эми ненавидела Доктора все сильнее, и это больше всего не нравилось ее мужу.

Он совершенно не собирался защищать повелителя времени. Он и сам мечтал о том, чтобы Доктор спрятался куда-нибудь подальше, где никто никогда бы его не нашел, и прожил там остатки своих жизней, зная, как много судеб сломал. Каждый человек и пришелец на этой базе точил на него зуб. Были даже те, кто не желал при встрече удовольствоваться простым ударом в челюсть. Он же просто хотел больше никогда его не видеть. Но Эми то и дело возвращалась к воспоминаниям об их приключениях, заканчивавшихся всегда одним и тем же – злобной тирадой в адрес бывшего друга и обещанием найти его и запереть в самом темном подземелье, какое только найдется во Вселенной.

Лучше бы мы никогда не вытаскивали его из этой проклятой Пандорики, – в сердцах повторяла она каждый раз.

 

_– Не говори так._

_Она разворачивается, взметнув копной длинных волос, и смотрит на него так, словно он только что совершил нечто невероятное и очень-очень глупое. На ее лице всплывает знакомое выражение – словно она учительница, отчитывающая нашкодившего ученика._

_– Ты его защищаешь?_

_Рори поднимается с места, пересекает комнату и наклоняется вперед, уперевшись ладонями в стол, на противоположном конце которого стоит Эми._

_– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что нет. Но давай будем мыслить рационально. Если бы Доктор остался тогда в Пандорике, миру пришел бы конец. Не было бы ни Мелоди, ни нас, мы бы никогда не поженились, потому что Вселенная взорвалась бы._

_Эми упрямо качает головой._

_– Мы до сих пор не знаем, что произошло, почему взорвалась ТАРДИС. Возможно, это все случилось из-за Доктора._

_Рори вздыхает, опустив голову. Зачем вообще было начинать этот спор? Лучше бы он промолчал._

_– Не нужно обвинять его во всех грехах. Он совершил ошибку, и не одну, но вряд ли уничтожение мира входило в его планы._

_– Да так оно обычно и получается. Он хочет сделать как лучше, а в результате страдают невинные люди._

_– Эми…_

_– Ты уверен, что не планировал защищать его? – резко осекает его она, в ее голосе – сталь. – Потому что, по-моему, именно это ты сейчас и делаешь._

_– Это нечестно, Эми, – говорит он, прекрасно осознавая, как глупо и по-детски это звучит. Его жена наконец смягчается, опускает руки, смотрит виновато и совсем чуть-чуть раздраженно – только уже на себя. Она неуверенно мнется на месте – решает, должна ли она извиниться. Рори не хочет слышать никаких извинений и объяснений – этот спор не первый за два месяца, что они провели на базе, отстраивая ее заново, собирая всех, кто захочет помочь в борьбе против бывшего друга. У Доктора оказалось до неожиданности много обиженных и брошенных друзей._

_Что, на самом деле, не очень-то и удивительно._

_Он огибает стол, подходит к Эми и обнимает ее, прижимая крепко, но уже не чувствует тепла, которое раньше исходило от нее. Эми холодна даже когда сама тянется за его ласковой рукой. В тот кошмарный день она словно вмиг выросла, сбросив с себя остатки детской маски, окончательно затолкав маленькую мечтательную Амелию в самые темные глубины своей души. Она превратилась в Снежную Королеву, холодную, целеустремленную и упорную. Пожалуй, даже чересчур._

_Только Рори знает, что тепло таится где-то под этой коркой льда._

_Стук в дверь отвлекает их друг от друга, они оборачиваются и видят Вастру. Вид у нее усталый, насколько может быть усталым вид ящерицы-гуманоида. В слабом свете ламп ее чешуя кажется темнее обычного, особенно под глазами._

_– Я собрала всех, кого смогла, – говорит она, прикрывая за собой дверь. – Всех, кто отозвался. И есть еще кое-что…_

_Она в три шага оказывается у стола, ставит на него маленький металлический блин. Странно жужжа, прибор оживает, и над ним всплывает небольшое голографическое изображение._

_– Эта женщина, миссис Смит, невероятна, – говорит она, и в ее голосе вдруг звучит искреннее уважение. – Она прибыла лишь вчера, но уже смогла обнаружить вот это. Это засекли сканеры наружного наблюдения базы где-то две недели назад. Но мы не понимали, что это, помех было слишком много, пока миссис Смит не взяла дело в свои руки._

_Изображение на голографическом экране меняется, принимая форму большой иссушенной планеты, на которой они находятся. Медленно вращаясь, оранжевый шар размеренно описывает круги по своей орбите, опоясывающей два красных шара-солнца. Огибая их траекторию, к планете медленно спускается странный черный объект, по форме напоминающий комок смятой бумаги. Рори прищуривается и замечает в его основании большое строение, почти слившееся с, видимо, каменистой структурой._

_– Бег Демонов? – вздернув брови, спрашивает он, подтвердив сомнения своих соратниц. – То есть, простите… **второй** Бег Демонов? Как такое возможно?_

_Вастра качает головой._

_– Мы не имеем представления. Но миссис Смит полагает, что это та же база, выдернутая из какого-то момента времени. Мы проверяем эту теорию._

_– Выходит, у нас тут еще и парадокс, – замечает Эми. Рори закатывает глаза._

_– Шикарно. Что он задумал?_

_– Где он? – почти одновременно с ним спрашивает Эми._

_– Не знаю, – отвечает Вастра обоим, пожимая плечами. – Каждый раз, как мы пытаемся рассчитать координаты посадки…_

_Она протягивает руку и касается нескольких кнопок на устройстве, и голографическое изображение тут же тонет в ворохе зеленых помех._

_– …происходит это._

_Эми внимательно всматривается в мельтешащее изображение и поднимает взгляд на силурианку._

_– Он там. А где он, там и ТАРДИС. Найди его, Вастра._

 

По позвоночнику потянуло холодком. Рори даже не нужно было оборачиваться – он уже понимал, что за спиной у него стоит Вастра. Всегда, даже в самую невыносимую жару, когда сквозь сотни фильтров внутрь станции пробирался песок и полуденный зной выжженной планеты, от силурианки исходила аура прохлады. 

Хорошо, должно быть, быть холоднокровной. Вастра, наверное, ощущала себя здесь, как дома.

Он развернулся ей навстречу первым, и Эми, глубоко погрузившаяся в свои мысли, встрепенулась и обернулась.

– Думаю, мы их нашли, – без всяких предисловий сказала силурианка, убедившись, что привлекла их внимание. 

Они втроем подошли к консоли в дальнем конце комнаты, где обычно работала Вастра. Силурианка старалась держаться подальше от остальных. Может быть, она чувствовала себя неуютно, будучи единственной инопланетянкой на базе. Рядом с ней постоянно оставалась только Дженни, но и та была нелюдима, неразговорчива и общалась только с подругой.

Их всех потрепали эти шесть месяцев, – подумала Эми. Все были унылы и расстроены. Им нужна была хотя бы одна хорошая новость. Иначе с боевым духом можно было попрощаться.

Судя по легкой усмешке, блуждавшей на губах Дженни, боевой дух ожидал серьезный подъем.

– Сканеры засекли его, мэм, – доложила она, как только они подошли. Она тут же встала, уступая место «хозяйке». На экране компьютера перед ней светился голубыми неоновыми красками график. Длинная тонкая линия на нем неизменно шла горизонтально, не смещаясь и не прерываясь ни на долю деления. Однако где-то ближе к краю она внезапно изгибалась, подскакивала вверх, ненамного, совсем едва. 

– Ты же говорила, что сканеры не могут их засечь, Вастра? – скептически отозвалась Эми, но Рори услышал в ее голосе слабые и жалкие, словно новорожденные, отголоски надежды.

– Я тоже так думала. Пока не поняла – эта база абсолютно идентична тому Бегу Демонов, на котором находимся мы. А значит, от нее исходит такое же излучение, что и от нас.

– Не уверен, что понимаю, – вставил Рори.

– Парадокс. В одном и том же времени существует два Бега Демонов, абсолютно идентичные, различающиеся лишь по времени. Доктор использует этот парадокс, вернее, его энергию, чтобы скрыть базу от радаров. Маскирует излучение той станции под излучение этой.

– Плюс, там сильнейшие фильтры восприятия и расширенное поле ТАРДИС, – добавила Дженни, поглядывая на силурианку в поисках поддержки: эти термины, похоже, все еще были сложны для девочки из викторианских времен. – А, да, еще станция смещена в прошлое на сутки.

У Рори в голове не укладывалось, как подобное может быть. Он, конечно знал, что у ТАРДИС есть свои защитные поля и знал, что их можно ненамного расширить, чтобы вышедший из дверей человек, например, мог дышать в открытом космосе. Но чтобы обернуть этим полем всю станцию? Или переместить ее во времени в пределах одного этого поля?

– Мы не видим его в собственной тени, – задумчиво и почти с восхищением подвела итог Эми. Она улыбалась почти как прежде – как всякий раз, когда Доктор показывал ей новый невероятный мир или знакомил с новыми невероятными людьми… или не-людьми. Это выражение ее лица, так остро напоминавшее прежнюю, нежную и мечтательную Эми, приятно кольнуло его в сердце. – Как вы его нашли?

– Это идея Дженни, – Вастра нежно глянула на свою внезапно покрасневшую спутницу и гордо улыбнулась. – Она придумала, что, если сместить данные сканирования во времени на несколько часов и притормозить работу станции, можно разделить наши сигналы и их.

– Но есть же еще фильтры восприятия и защитные поля, – возразил неожиданно для себя Рори. – То есть, не зря же они их поставили? Какого размера должно быть излучение, чтобы пробиться через все это?

– Огромного, – подтвердила Вастра. – Вот это, – она указала пальцем на крошечную горбинку в графике, – всплеск энергии, зарегистрированный час назад. Если моя теория относительно того, что станция Доктора смещена во времени, верна, то, по-нашему, он произойдет завтра. Выброшенное количество энергии просто зашкаливает. Завтра там произойдет нечто невероятное.

– ТАРДИС?

Вастра внимательно посмотрела на Эми.

– Весьма возможно, – протянула она не без сомнения.

Эми выпрямилась и, скрестив руки на груди, снова улыбнулась. Но на этот раз ее улыбка была не такой светлой.

– Они у нас в руках, – сказала она. – Надо только найти способ обойти временные поля и попасть на базу к этому моменту.

Силурианка улыбнулась.

– Положись на меня.


	8. VII. Ключ ко всем дверям

Несколько часов они провели в абсолютно бесплодных поисках. Время от времени, то на той странице истории, то на другой, мелькали упоминания Ключа Времени, но на поверку это оказывались бредни очередного любителя легенд, игры зарвавшихся политиков с различных планет и тому подобные неприятности. Наконец, Ривер повернулась к Доктору с крайне серьезным выражением лица.

– Я говорила тебе, это бесполезно. Ключ – всего лишь миф. Если бы артефакт такой мощи и вылез где-нибудь, об этом было бы известно.

Доктор, уже полчаса сидевший неподвижно в бежевом кресле, сложив руки в замок и невидяще уставившись куда-то в потолок, где в темноте исчезала центральная колонна ТАРДИС, вдруг очнулся и, лучезарно улыбнувшись, словно в назидание помахал пальцем.

– Доктор Сонг, плохо вы знаете людей, – поучительно сказал он. – Неужели вы не знаете, что, как только кто-то наложит свои руки на подобный инструмент, все слухи о нем стираются сами собой, словно его никогда и не было?

Ривер закатила глаза.

– Может быть, – нехотя признала она. – Но это не меняет того факта, что информации нет. Я влезла почти во все базы данных, рискнула заглянуть даже в базу ЮНИТ – и ничего.

Доктор приподнял бровь.

– «Почти»?

– Ну, – Ривер повернулась к монитору сканера ТАРДИС и ввела несколько команд. Из динамиков послышался раздражающий предупредительный сигнал, на экране всплыл огромный восклицательный знак. – Есть один раздел, в который мне пробраться не удалось. Сверхсекретный, ведущийся с каких-то бородатых годов. Доступ к нему есть только у вышестоящего руководства ЮНИТ. Я не смогла взломать его. Мне кажется, они сгрудили сюда все существующие защитные протоколы.

– Кто был его инициатором? – спросил Доктор не без любопытства, но тут же оборвал сам себя: – А, впрочем, не говори. Я знаю. 

Он поднялся, подошел к консоли и стал вводить на клавиатуре команды. Его пальцы бегали по клавишам так быстро, что Ривер не успевала следить за тем, что он печатал. 

– Прелесть защитных программ ЮНИТ в том, что половину из них создавал я, а другую половину создавали **против** меня, – не отрываясь от экрана, протараторил он. – По причине как первого, так и второго, я, пожалуй, единственный, кто может войти в базу данных как к себе домой. 

Наконец, Доктор оттолкнулся от консоли и, словно ничего не произошло, снова повалился в кресло.

– Введи пароль «Грейхаунд-1».

Ривер с сомнением глянула на него, но послушалась. Мгновение компьютер думал, а затем, против ее ожидания, наконец открыл долгожданную страницу.

– Откуда..? – в изумлении проговорила Ривер. – Что ты сделал? Откуда ты знал?

– Для того, кто создавал этот проект, позывной был как третье имя*, – уклончиво ответил Доктор и вдруг поднялся и направился к двери. – Думаю, работы там невпроворот. Найди хоть что-нибудь, Ривер.

Он обернулся, не услышав ответа. Ривер уже с головой погрузилась в файлы ЮНИТ. Ее глаза безостановочно перебегали из стороны в сторону, на лбу пролегла морщинка, губы сжались, едва заметно шевелясь, когда она нападала на интересную информацию.

Доктор улыбнулся. Ривер так бережно хранила свои тайны, но ничто не было способно остановить ее, если она хотела разузнать чужие. Это были самые секретные данные ЮНИТ. Даже ему, их научному консультанту, не давали к ним доступ. Не то чтобы он не мог получить его, если бы захотел. Но Доктору и без них хватало тайн.

Он вышел из ТАРДИС в диспетчерскую и подошел к мониторам внутренних камер наблюдения. Сонтаранский боевой корабль все еще стоял в ангаре, ловя своими отполированными серебристыми боками свет ярких ламп. Стоя у многочисленных экранов, Доктор мрачно наблюдал за тем, как большой взвод сонтаранцев с темно-синих круглых, как шары для боулинга, шлемах, выстраивается в широком пространстве ангара ровными до геометрической точности рядами. Ничем не отличимый от них, перед шеренгами прохаживался еще один, по всей видимости, командир. Он что-то говорил, но Доктора мало интересовало, что именно – наверняка это была очередная горделивая и пафосная воинственная речь о великой мощи и непобедимости сонтаранской армии.

Возможно, он вспылил. Сонтаранцы не были большой бедой. В конце концов, Стракс оказался более чем достойным союзником. Пусть и не совсем по своей воле. В каком-то смысле, их можно было пожалеть. Они были лишь военными – они рождались (точнее, выращивались), жили и умирали для войны, и ничего другого не понимали. У них не было другой культуры, кроме военной, не было другого театра, кроме театра военных действий. Они не знали ничего другого и потому не могли понять простых человеческих эмоций.

Киберлюди и далеки, своими руками уничтожившие все, что в них было живого и человеческого, были на порядок хуже.

Сам не зная, почему, он решил спуститься в ангар, – то ли чтобы утвердиться в собственных мыслях, то ли чтобы навсегда развеять эти нелепые представления о том, что одни его вечные враги могли быть лучше других.

Как только он пересек порог тяжелой металлической двери, его решимость растаяла. Камера охватывала далеко не весь ангар. Отрядов было два или три, никак не меньше. И все круглые головы синхронно повернулись к нему. К удивлению Доктора, командир отряда мгновенно умолк и, повернувшись к нему, отсалютовал, ударив себя ребром ладони по груди.

– Коммандор Страйк, Десятый Сонтаранский Боевой Флот, докладывает, сэр: все отряды прибыли по вашему приказанию! – гавкающим отрывистым голосом отчеканил он, резко опустив руку вдоль тела. Второй рукой он придерживал под мышкой свой круглый шлем.

Доктор подавился подготовленными вопросами. Коммандор сонтаранской армии отдает честь ему? **Ему?** Да что не так с этой проклятой Вселенной?

– Ээм… Вольно? – смущенно проговорил он. – Сколько вас здесь?

– Три взвода, сэр. Все остальные заняты в военных действиях во славу Сонтара.

– Да-да-да, – Доктор махнул рукой. Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько растерянно. – Ладно, я… пойду. Продолжайте.

Страйк ударил пятками коротких сапог друг об друга и, немедленно повернувшись к солдатам, словно его и не прерывали, продолжил свою речь, и вправду расхваливавшую Десятый Сонтаранский Боевой Флот.

Поспешно выходя из ангара, Доктор слышал холодящий кровь боевой клич воинствующих клонов: «Сонтар-Ха!», «Сонтар-Ха!», «Сонтар-Ха!».

Именно этот жуткий стройный клич и погнал его прочь от ангара. Он брел, не разбирая дороги, и вспоминал свои многочисленные встречи с этими коротышками. Вспоминал бледную, насмерть перепуганную видениями Стайра Сару Джейн, вспоминал самоубийственное упорство Стаала и прежнего Десятого Флота, скандировавших свой жуткий клич за секунду до того, как взорвался их корабль. 

Настроение было испорчено. Он жалел, что вышел из безопасной консольной комнаты ТАРДИС. Он убедился, что сонтаранцы, по крайней мере, в этой чудовищно неправильной версии Вселенной, были для него безопасны, но стоило ли это свеч?

Свет моргнул и погас, на мгновение погрузив его в кромешную тьму, а затем снова включился. Это заставило Доктора очнуться и оглядеться. Он оказался в коридоре в двух шагах от диспетчерской, где стояла ТАРДИС. Пожалуй, стоило вернуться и узнать, как дела у Ривер с базой данных ЮНИТ.

Но сделать это сразу ему не удалось. Стоило Доктору завернуть за угол, как дорогу ему преградил огромный стебельчатый глаз с большим синим огоньком, смотревшим прямо ему в лицо. Застигнутый врасплох, если такое вообще можно было о них сказать, далек отшатнулся назад и повел стеблем сверху вниз и обратно, сканируя повелителя времени холодным взглядом. Доктор затаил дыхание, чувствуя, как сердца бьются где-то у горла. Пальцы рук онемели, его вдруг сковал так хорошо знакомый ему ужас.

– Командир Доктор, – пропел-проговорил далек голосом, от которого у Доктора по спине побежали колкие мурашки. – Флот далеков прибыл по вашим указаниям. Мы ждем ваших приказов.

Наконец, у Доктора сдали нервы. Сознание Нестин, сонтаранцев он мог терпеть. Ради Галлифрея, он был готов стерпеть даже киберлюдей! Но голос далека, эхом разнесшийся по длинному пустому коридору, поднял в его душе омерзительную волну ненависти и страха. Сама мысль, что кто-то из этих отвратительных, бездушных существ может назвать его своим командиром, была равнозначна тому, как если бы он сам взял и принял на себя все их поступки, все страдания, в которых они были повинны, все жизни, отнятые ими, гибель и разрушение многочисленных миров. С омерзением он вспомнил, как заблудший, брошенный вражеский солдат, чудом вырвавшийся из Войны Времени, сказал, что из него вышел бы отличный далек. Именно в тот момент и, может быть, именно из-за этого, он решился уничтожить его. Их всех, если понадобится. Лишь бы никогда не стать одним из них.

И вот он стал. Командиром далеков. В новой Империи далеков повелитель времени, уничтоживший ее предшественницу, стал предводителем.

– Приказов? – прохрипел он, с трудом узнавая собственный голос. – Убирайтесь отсюда – вот вам мой приказ! Убирайтесь, чтобы я не видел на этой станции ни одного проклятого далека! Убирайтесь в ту дыру, из которой вы выползли!

Его голос сорвался на крик. Далек отшатнулся, растерянно поводя глазом, словно домашний пес, подошедший встретить хозяина и не понимающий, за что тот на него кричит.

– Но командир Доктор сам вызвал Флот. Я не понимаю.

– Нечего понимать! – все больше расходился Доктор, окончательно перестав контролировать себя. – Я не ваш командир! И никогда им не буду! Вы – далеки, я – Доктор! И мы никогда не будем на одной стороне! Вы – мои враги, и вы всегда будете пытаться убить меня, как я всегда буду останавливать вас!

– Не понимаю… Далеки – союзники Доктора… не понимаю… – причитал далек, мотая головой, словно упрямо отказывался соглашаться с предложенной концепцией. Его голос перешел на крик, полный недоумения и страха. Из-под его брони вдруг потянулась струйка черного дыма. Увидев ее, Доктор умолк, мгновенно остыв, словно раскаленный докрасна железный брусок, облитый ледяной водой. Но было уже поздно. Речь далека превратилась в бессвязное бормотание, он елозил по земле, потеряв ориентацию, слепо поводя глазом и бешено вращая бесполезным оружием. 

Из дальней комнаты на шум выглянула Ривер. Увидев, что происходит, она ринулась вперед.

– Доктор, отойди! – крикнула она, отталкивая его в сторону. 

И в этот самый миг далек взорвался.

Стебельчатый глаз, оторвавшись от круглой головы, упал на пол и медленно погас, подкатившись к ногам Доктора. Тот посмотрел на него сверху вниз ошарашенным невидящим взглядом. И вздрогнул, когда справа от него раздался голос Ривер.

– Доктор, честное слово, на пять минут нельзя одного оставить, – сварливо произнесла она и, поднеся манипулятор воронки на своем запястье к губам, проговорила в коммуникатор: – Далеков-рабочих в коридор сектора один, диспетчерская.

И, уперев руки по бокам, она повернулась к Доктору. Губы ее были сжаты в тонкую линию, пытаясь изобразить злость, но в глазах пряталось беспокойство.

– Что ты тут натворил? – спросила она.

– С каким пор далеки взрываются сами по себе? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Доктор, махнув рукой на дымящийся остов.

Ривер, словно не сумев больше выдержать недовольную мину, вздохнула, опустила руки и подошла к далеку, внимательно изучая покореженную оболочку. Из-за угла медленно выплыли еще две медные жестянки и так же неспешно двинулись к ним, лениво поводя глазами.

– Ты ведь никогда не стоял с далеками по одну сторону баррикад, – объяснила Ривер, не обращая на них абсолютно никакого внимания. – Их командование всегда очень логично, прямолинейно и руководствуется общей для всех далеков доктриной. У них никогда не возникает логических конфликтов с вышестоящими. Таких как у людей во время войны – выполняй приказ генерала или пощади жизнь невиновных. Их структура всегда была механически логичной – и тут появляешься ты. В качестве их командира. И рушишь всю эту логическую цепочку к чертям.

Доктора охватило любопытство.

– Они не выдерживают парадоксов? – с интересом спросил он, заглядывая через ее плечо на приборную панель далека. За валившим дымом, к счастью, не было видно хозяина оболочки, но запах горелой кожной ткани довольно ясно говорил о том, что ему уже не помочь. Схемы и провода внутри корпуса почернели и обуглились.

– Ну, – сказала Ривер, поднимаясь, отряхивая руки и пропуская мимо себя рабочих далеков. – Парадокс лжеца**, на них, конечно, не сработает. Это же не какие-нибудь третьесортные роботы. Но вот противоречия с руководящим составом выжигают схемы напрочь.

Доктор тоже отошел в сторону. «Руководящий состав». У далеков. Замечательно. Кто дальше? Токлафаны Мастера?

– Ривер, кто еще здесь? – осторожно спросил он, не без проклятого чувства вины наблюдая за тем, как далеки-рабочие увозят дымящийся остов собрата.

– Сонтаранцы, далеки, Нестин, киберлюди, силурианцы. Больше никого я не решилась позвать.

– **Позвать?** – недовольно возопил Доктор, повернувшись к ней. – Ривер, ты не позвала их, ты им **приказала**. А меня поставила командовать этим безобразием. Почему?

Ривер посмотрела на него грустно и осуждающе, словно он только что отвесил ей пощечину.

– Неужели ты еще не понял? – тихо сказала она. – Я все делаю так, как ты мне сказал.

И, развернувшись, она быстрым шагом удалилась вниз по коридору.

Доктор мысленно дал себе пинка. Восстановление памяти проходило мучительно, но почему-то страдала от этого скорее Ривер, чем он сам. Сколько еще раз ему нужно было наступить на эти грабли, чтобы понять: все, что здесь происходило, было целиком и полностью, до малейших деталей продумано им?

Кажется, наступило время просто заткнуться и научиться принимать все как должное.

Или...

Отчасти проклиная себя за это, Доктор прикрыл глаза и мысленно потянулся к Ривер, словно в темноте нащупывая путь по закоулкам ее памяти. Продвигаясь так осторожно и незаметно, как только мог, он нашел то, что искал.

 

_– Твой план хорош, я бы даже сказала, почти гениален, за исключением двух пунктов, – говорит Ривер, скрещивая руки на груди и присаживаясь на край консоли. – Первое – на его исполнение потребуется время, которого у нас нет. И второе… Далеки? Нет, Доктор, серьезно? Я достаточно хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы понимать, что это обернется катастрофой. Ты и впрямь готов сотрудничать с ними?_

_Доктор тяжело вздыхает и откидывается на спинку кресла, закинув длинные ноги на приборную панель. ТАРДИС отзывается на такое обращение возмущенным звоном, но они оба знают, что Старушка просто ворчит для проформы, делая вид, что воспитывает своего воришку. О чем-то задумавшись, Доктор вдруг ухмыляется себе под нос и фыркает._

_– Знаешь, еще ребенком, в Академии, я часто говорил о том, что хочу повидать Вселенную… но не через призму белых звезд и не через экраны наших ТАРДИС, а по-настоящему, своими глазами. Но, к сожалению, я не умел держать язык за зубами, и частенько упоминал об этом не только друзьям, но и учителям._

_– И что же? – Ривер лукаво приподнимает бровь. Она уже достаточно узнала о повелителях времени и их взглядах на Вселенную, чтобы понимать: продолжение обещает быть интересным._

_Доктор усмехается уголком рта. Его расфокусированный взгляд слепо смотрит куда-то вперед, словно его захлестнули воспоминания._

_– Был у меня один учитель. Старый седой мастер Уран. Он приближался к концу своей тринадцатой регенерации, стал ворчливым и неподъемным. Но среди учеников ходили слухи, будто много тысячелетий назад, едва получив собственную ТАРДИС, он вдруг сорвался с места и исчез в неизвестном направлении. Вернулся спустя три тысячи лет уже в десятой регенерации – мрачный, недовольный и совершенно потерянный. Он выслужил у Совета прощение за свой побег и вернулся в Академию – уже преподавать. И никогда никому не рассказывал, что он видел там, в огромном мире. Он мне нравился. У него было что-то в глазах… – он моргает и хмурится, восстанавливая далекие воспоминания. – Что-то потрясающее. Какая-то глубокая, затаенная грусть, и в то же время яркое, неустанное пламя. Словно все красоты и ужасы мира отражались в этих глазах. А еще… а еще страх._

_Он бросает на нее быстрый взгляд и тут же отводит глаза, но Ривер успевает заметить в них то самое выражение, которое он описал._

_– Он никому и никогда не рассказывал, но сейчас, вспоминая его взгляд, я, кажется, знаю, что он видел._

_Доктор умолкает, словно и не собирается продолжать. ТАРДИС издает странный полувздох-полустон, и Ривер поднимает глаза на колонну ротора. Что-то есть странное в этом звуке, как будто машина времени, как всегда разделяющая мысли со своим повелителем времени, тихо плачет в бессловесном страдании._

_Голос Доктора звучит внезапно, и на мгновение из него пропадает вся радость._

_– Думаю, он совершил самый страшный поступок, который только мог совершить повелитель времени – он заглянул в будущее Галлифрея. И увидел большую черную дыру посреди Каскада Медузы, огонь и лед Войны Времени…_

_Он снова запинается, но приходит в себя быстрее, чем Ривер успевает даже сдвинуться с места, чтобы сочувственно коснуться его плеча._

_– Однажды я ляпнул о своей мечте прямо во время занятия, – встрепенувшись, с новообретенной веселостью продолжает Доктор, натянув на лицо мягкую улыбку. – Он никак не отреагировал, даже не моргнул. А потом подозвал меня к себе и рассказал одну историю… о юном путешественнике, однажды поспорившем с пожилым мудрым и уважаемым повелителем времени и сказавшем, что хочет оставить свой след в истории, прекратить все зло в мире, искоренить войны и раздоры. И попросившем помочь ему в этом благородном деле. Знаешь, что ответил ему мудрый повелитель времени?_

_Ривер снова приподнимает бровь и немного наклоняет голову, давая понять, что она внимательно слушает. Но Доктор молчит, видимо, ожидая ее ответа._

_– Мм, – Ривер припоминает все, что когда-либо слышала о повелителях времени. – Что повелители времени обладают слишком большой властью над пространством и временем, и не могут использовать ее для личной выгоды?_

_Доктор красноречиво вздыхает._

_– Что войны и смерть, так же как мир и жизнь, поддерживают баланс во Вселенной? – пробует она снова._

_Доктор качает головой._

_– Он сказал: «Я сделаю больше. Я подарю тебе столько миров, сколько звезд на небе – сосчитай их и назови мне число», – он усмехается. – Юноша считал всю жизнь, но миры постоянно рождались и умирали, и он все время сбивался со счета._

_Ривер растягивает губы в улыбке._

_– Мудро, – задумчиво говорит она. – Интересный способ смягчить такие неприятные слова, как «это невозможно»._

_Доктор не отзывается. Кажется, он совсем утонул в дебрях своей памяти. На его щеках выступает взволнованный румянец._

_– Тем мудрым повелителем времени был сам Рассилон, – вдруг говорит он, рассеянно вертя в руке звуковую отвертку. – Забавно, что его всегда приводили нам в пример. Он был… как царь Соломон, пожалуй. Мудрый, справедливый, всесильный. Он знал толк в силе и умел правильно распоряжаться ею. Так же как и бессмертием._

_– Так что ты сам вынес из этой истории? – спрашивает она после долгого молчания. Трудно не догадаться, что Доктор так и не изменил мечте. Но для чего тогда он рассказывает все это?_

_Доктор смотрит на нее, медленно фокусируя взгляд на ее лице. Поднимается, взметнув полами пиджака и, сделав несколько шагов, останавливается у консоли, бездумно касаясь рычагов. В его голосе вдруг звучит волнение и горечь, словно дальнейшие воспоминания даются ему тяжело._

_– Потом я, конечно, узнал Рассилона поближе, и все истории о его мудрости отошли на второй план. Наверное, власть и бессмертие, в конце концов, сводит с ума даже самых сильных и мудрых из нас, – говорит он, словно продолжая уже начатую мысль, и добавляет: – Но это было позже. А тогда в этой маленькой притче я услышал нечто другое. Не «это невозможно», нет._

_Он наконец оставляет рычаги в покое и поворачивается, прислонившись к консоли и скрестив руки на груди. Так они и сидят рядом, плечо к плечу, в одинаковых позах, глядя в одну и ту же точку в пространстве. В его глазах сверкают хитрые искорки, как всегда, когда он думает, что сделал нечто невероятно умное или хитрое, или неподражаемое._

_– Историю о звездах я понял по-своему. Одному юноше, конечно же, было не сосчитать все звезды на небе – что уж говорить обо всей Вселенной. Но если бы он был не один… – он лукаво приподнимает бровь. – С поддержкой друзей, озаренных той же мечтой, он мог бы добиться несравнимо большего – и, может быть, оставил бы свой след в истории. Когда я сказал об этом старому мастеру Урану, он нахмурился, а потом вдруг рассмеялся и, положив мне руку на плечо, пожелал удачи. В тот момент я снова увидел у него в глазах это странное выражение. Снова увидел в нем молодого и мечтательного путешественника. Полагаю, он нашел во мне то, что когда-то видел в себе самом._

_Ривер поднимается. До нее наконец доходит значение его слов. Он видит выражение ее лица и улыбается._

_– За всю свою жизнь, за всю почти что тысячу лет я не оставался в одиночестве больше, чем на несколько лет – да и тогда со мной не происходило ничего интересного. Ну, почти._

_Он отрывается от консоли и поворачивается к ней, кладя ладони ей на плечи и касаясь большими пальцами золотых колец ее кудрей._

_– Поэтому мне нужны вы. Все, – вкрадчиво говорит он. – Мне нужна ты, мне нужны Эми, Рори, Джек, Марта – все те люди, которые сейчас сидят на той базе и ненавидят меня. Нужны, как воздух. И я обязан сделать все, чтобы их вернуть. Так что – да, если для этого понадобится помощь далеков, я согласен принять ее. Но только в этот раз, потому что у меня связаны руки._

 

Доктор открыл глаза. Далеков-рабочих простыл и след, даже отвратительный запах горелой кожи и проводов выветрился из коридора. Дверь в диспетчерскую была приоткрыта, и на полу, криво изогнувшись, лежала неподвижная лохматая тень его спутницы. 

Когда он вошел внутрь, Ривер стояла у стола, внимательно вычитывая что-то на цифровом планшете. Она не подняла на Доктора глаз до тех пор, пока он не подошел вплотную и, присев перед ней на стол, дотронулся до ее ладони. Это было почти непроизвольное движение, которое он просто не смог побороть, но, казалось, его хватило, чтобы черты ее лица смягчились, а губы сами собой приподнялись в улыбке. Или, может быть, в его глазах было написано такое искренне и многословное извинение, которое никогда бы не слетело с губ.

В любом случае, Ривер улыбнулась и, положив планшет на стол, подняла на уровень глаз Доктора маленький черный диск, держа его между большим и указательным пальцем.

– Нашла? – почти утвердительно спросил он.

Ее губы снова дрогнули – на этот раз в хитрой усмешке. Она аккуратно спихнула Доктора со стола и поставила диск рядом с планшетом. Тот тихо зажужжал, и над ним стало собираться облако голубого светящегося дыма, постепенно уплотнявшегося, принимая определенную форму, пока перед ними в воздухе не завис расчерченный голубыми линиями большой, в обхват двух ладоней, куб.

Доктор нагнулся, уперевшись кулаками в стол, и внимательно вгляделся в мерцающую проекцию. В последний раз он видел Ключ Времени больше трехсот лет назад, но подобные вещи просто так не стираются из памяти.

– Это он.

– Довольно непритязательный вид для артефакта, способного уничтожить несколько Вселенных, – кивнула Ривер. – Он постоянно появляется то здесь, то там, столетия кочует из рук в руки, принося только хаос и разрушение миру и смерть тем, кто им владеет. Находясь рядом с ним, люди просто сходили с ума.

– Неудивительно. Только подумай, какая сила заключена в нем. Каждый захотел бы ей обладать, – Доктор вздрогнул, вспомнив это ощущение – ощущение власти, бесконечной власти над миром, которое буквально наполняло воздух его старой ТАРДИС. Вспомнил, как трудно было просто оторвать взгляд, как эта мощь, почти звеневшая в воздухе сотнями тонких колокольчиков, манила, притягивала, заставляла забыть обо всем, протянуть руку, прикоснуться, отдать приказ…

Он встряхнул головой, чтобы отогнать это наваждение.

– Представь, что было бы, если бы он попал в руки киберлюдям, ледяным воинам, сонтаранцам, рутанам, зайгонам…!

– Далекам?

Доктора передернуло.

– Давай лучше без фантазий.

– Никаких фантазий, Доктор, Ключ побывал на Скаро.

– Что? – Доктор вскочил и перегнулся через плечо Ривер, беспокойно пробежавшись глазами по электронным строчкам. Скаро и правда стояла в списке планет, на которых был замечен артефакт. Вот только было это несколько веков назад. Доктор почти физически почувствовал, как в голове у него поворачиваются с натужным скрипом давно проржавевшие шестеренки воспоминаний о тех днях. Он вспомнил Скаро в свое самое первое, казалось бы, предназначенное судьбой посещение, Скаро после ядерной войны, уничтожившей половину планеты и половину ее населения, оставившей лишь жалкие горстки далеков и Талов, сражавшихся не на жизнь, а на смерть с радиацией и между собой. Вспомнил Скаро в момент ее расцвета, в дни гражданской войны, в эпоху Каледов. В эпоху незыблемого величия Давроса. Ни тогда, ни позже далеки не владели и не могли овладеть технологией, подобной той, что использовали повелители времени. Это было попросту невозможно. А потом он вспомнил машину времени, или просто ее копию, построенную ими.

– Ну конечно! – вскричал он, хлопнув в ладоши так внезапно, что Ривер подскочила, глядя на него так, словно он только что поджег ТАРДИС и стал плясать вокруг нее с бубном. – Вот откуда у них технологии путешествий во времени! Ну, разумеется, Далеки, хоть и гениальные инженеры, не могли сделать подобное открытие самостоятельно. Повелители времени слишком ревностно охраняли свои секреты. Далеки нашли Ключ Времени, и с его помощью построили ТАРДИС!

Он задумался. Радость этого открытия потухла быстро, как вспышка серы.

– Остается только радоваться, что они так и не поняли его истинной силы. Иначе… – он сморщился и, мгновенно переключившись на голограмму Ключа, вернулся в ту же позу и махнул Ривер рукой, прося продолжать.

Ривер вздернула брови, но не ответила. Она давно привыкла к этим внезапным вспышкам просветления, стихавшим так же быстро, как и возникавшим. В конце концов, это же Доктор. Если это будет действительно важно, он запомнит свои выводы. Пока же их должно было интересовать нечто гораздо более важное. Она еще раз сверилась с планшетом, вышагивая вдоль стола.

– В последний раз он появлялся примерно три века назад – на раскопках в колонии Дельта III его нашел профессор Харск Бравит, – в ее голосе вдруг появилось уважение. – Ничего себе, этот человек написал половину учебников по культуре примитивных рас Дельта Магны в Лунном Университете! Я даже была на его лекции. Легенда в мире археологии. Правда, потом он неожиданно пропал. Никто и ничего о нем больше не слышал.

– Думаю, теперь мы знаем, почему, – мрачно прокомментировал Доктор.

Ривер кивнула, сдвинув брови. 

– На следующую ночь вся его экспедиция была жестоко перерезана, а артефакт пропал, – она хмыкнула. – Он как Кольцо Всевластия, переходит от одного хозяина к другому, неотступно двигаясь к цели…

– И выбирает наиболее примитивных хозяев, как я посмотрю. Болотники всегда казались мне падкими до поклонения силе, природы которой не понимают***. Целая раса зеленых Голлумов.

Доктор подставил ладонь под вращающийся голографический куб, словно хотел подержать его в руках. И улыбнулся.

– Забавно.

– Что именно тебе кажется забавным, милый? – спросила Ривер, внимательно наблюдая за его махинациями.

Он обернулся.

– Забавно, что… Око Гармонии было просто бесконечно взрывающейся звездой, силу которой покорили повелители времени. Они спрятали ее и назвали артефактом, просто чтобы было проще объяснять ее суть лодырям в Академии. Но этот предмет имеет совершенно определенную форму. В прошлый раз я не задумывался над этим…

Ривер склонилась над голограммой и внимательно вгляделась в изображение. Куб состоял из шести разных фрагментов. Она проследила взглядом каждую границу, каждый стык. Свет, проходя сквозь грани голографического куба, лился прямо, но она живо представляла себе, как белые лучи преломляются о внутренние трещины и грани, разлетаясь в разные стороны рваными острыми осколками. 

Артефакт даже на голограмме был потрясающе красив. 

– Как нам его искать? – спросила она, искренне надеясь, что он не заметит внезапно прорезавшуюся в голосе жажду – жажду скорее прикоснуться к этой невообразимой силе. Она смущенно прокашлялась и продолжила более спокойным тоном: – После того, как погибла экспедиция на Дельта III, Ключ исчез.

– Возможно, там, где он появлялся чаще всего, – задумчиво и осторожно сказал Доктор, не спуская с нее взгляда. – Возможно, сравнение с толкиеновской бижутерией было не так далеко от истины. Пока фрагменты собраны воедино – независимо от того, как и кому это вообще удалось – Ключ будет искать тех, кто жаждет его силы, власти, которую он дает. Тех, кто не будет считаться с последствиями…

Доктор пожал плечами и почти обреченно вздохнул.

– И, кажется, я точно знаю нужное место.

Ривер подняла на него вопросительный взгляд.

– Ривер, где была найдена эта штука до профессора Бравита? 

Ривер сверилась с планшетом, вздернула брови и подняла на него взгляд, в котором плескалось изумление, смешанное со скепсисом и неожиданным пониманием.

– Ты ни за что не поверишь, сладкий.

Доктор повернулся и посмотрел на проекцию. Все всегда ведь сходится на ней, правда?

– Ага. На Земле.

Несколько мгновений Ривер молчала, качая головой. 

– И как мы его найдем?– спросила она, наконец подавив изумление. – Земля большая. Вряд ли он просто помашет нам ручкой. Нужен мощный сканер.

Доктор щелкнул пальцами.

– У меня есть одна идея,– он запустил руку в карман и около минуты шарил там, как в мешке, пыхча и хмыкая, пока наконец с торжествующим воплем не вытянул какой-то предмет. Им оказались две стеклянные палочки. Одна из них имела утолщение на конце, похожее на ручку. На ней, явственно видный на стекле, был ряд цветных кнопок. Через центр обеих палочек проходила тонкая красного цвета жердь. Края палочек были сколоты, словно когда-то они составляли одно целое, но кто-то переломил его надвое.

– Искатель! – гордо сообщил Доктор.

– Искатель?

– Да, – он положил палочки на стол сколами друг к другу и, сцепив пальцы в замок, пристально уставился на них, словно взглядом мог заставить их срастись. Ривер вгляделась. Концы идеально подходили друг другу, они и в самом деле раньше были одним предметом.

– Белый Страж однажды дал его мне… другому мне, одному из первых, неважно… чтобы найти и собрать Ключ Времени, – Ривер посмотрела на него, как на ненормального, но он не отреагировал. – Долгая история. Я сломал его, чтобы разделить части и вернуть их в прежний вид, но… но вот как-то подзабыл отдать половинки Стражу. 

В его голосе вдруг появилась горечь.

– Наверное, зря, может, если бы я был аккуратнее, мы не попали бы в теперешнее положение.

Ривер присела за стол и указательным пальцем коснулась одной из половинок. Искатель до забавного походил на волшебную палочку, игрушку, которой часто балуются особенно одаренные фантазией дети. И это действительно было бы смешно, если бы от него не веяло такой колоссальной энергией. Компьютер у нее в кармане пропищал, она вынула его и сверилась с показателями. Искатель, или чем он там был, излучал слабую радиацию.

– Он еще работает? От него идет какое-то излучение.

Доктор махнул рукой.

– Ерунда. Остаточная энергия. Должно быть, еще улавливает фрагменты Ключа.

В его голосе вдруг прорезалось нетерпение.

– Знаешь, что самое интересное? – недовольно сказал он. – Я разделил части и снова разослал их по разным временам и эпохам, сломал Искатель, спрятал его и спрятался сам, но Страж все равно нашел его, собрал, и… и почему-то после этого полностью активный Ключ начал путешествовать по Вселенной, словно подыскивая себе хозяина. Почему Страж не использовал его самостоятельно? Почему отправил летать по пространству и времени в надежде, что кто-нибудь подберет его и применит так, как нужно Стражу? Не потерял же он его…

Ривер не знала, что на это ответить. Намерения мистического Стража, о котором она не знала ровным счетом ничего, были огромной загадкой не только для Доктора. Она пожала плечами и, отставив компьютер в сторону, принялась снова разглядывать мерцающую голограмму.

– Все это время ты таскал с собой путеводную ниточку к самому могущественному артефакту во Вселенной? С его помощью можно найти легендарный Ключ Времени? – не удержавшись, благоговейно прошептала Ривер, но Доктор обжег ее взглядом.

– Будет нельзя, когда я закончу. Надо было уничтожить или перепрограммировать его давным-давно. Ключ Времени опасен. Но теперь, если мне удастся восстановить Искатель, мы сможем найти Ключ, вернуть наш мир и запрятать это чудовищное устройство как можно дальше. Даже если его придется бросить в черную дыру.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Доктор говорит о Бригадире Летбридж-Стюарте. Во всех сериях с его участием его позывной был «Грейхаунд-1», и ни разу не менялся.
> 
> ** Неразрешимый парадокс фразы «Это заявление – ложь». Заключается в том, что, если принять это высказывание за истину, то, исходя из его содержания, верно то, что данное высказывание – ложь; но если оно ложно, тогда то, что оно утверждает, неверно; значит, неверно, что данное высказывание ложно, и, значит, данное высказывание истинно. Таким образом, цепочка рассуждений возвращается в начало. Считается, что попытка разрешить его лаконичным и логичным разумом машины приводит к ее поломке.
> 
> *** Отсылка к классической серии «Сила Кролла» («Power of the Kroll»), в которой Четвертый Доктор и Романа I в поисках четвертого фрагмента Ключа Времени прибывают на спутник Дельта Магны – Дельта III, где встречаются с примитивной гуманоидной расой «Болотников», поклонявшихся гигантскому спруту.


	9. VIII. Темнота

Ночь на этой странной планете наступала как-то внезапно и окончательно: оба солнца, гнавшиеся друг за другом по небосводу как равные по силам скакуны, идущие ноздря в ноздрю, добежав до линии горизонта, разрывали финишную ленту рыжевших в дали гор и, моргнув на прощание последним закатным лучом, исчезали. Но на их место не приходило ничего. Луны у планеты не было, а ближайшие звезды были настолько далеки, что свет их практически не проникал сквозь густые облака, ковром накрывавшие пустыню, когда к ночи стихал обычно буйный ветер. 

Закат был успокаивающим и безмятежным, хотя длился на порядок меньше, чем на далекой Земле. Эми нравилось на эти короткие две-три минуты отключать цифровое изображение на окнах и взглядом провожать заходящие солнца. Как ни странно, каждый раз эта картина навевала надежду, что завтра этот кошмар наконец закончится, что именно завтра, и никак не позже, они найдут ТАРДИС и навсегда покинут этот пустынный мир, чтобы найти ее дочь.

Но, как только последний лучик света исчезал за горизонтом и мир, словно одеялом, окутывали темно-серые облака, эта надежда испарялась, уступая место странному потаенному страху – ощущению, что она все делает не так, что каждый шаг отдаляет ее от Мелоди, что расстояние между ними становится все больше и больше, постепенно превращаясь в бездонную пропасть. И поэтому Эми стала отворачиваться от окон, как только мир за ними погружался в темноту. Она стала ее бояться, этой темноты.

На Беге Демонов почти никогда не бывало темно. Здесь всегда был свет – искусственный свет, лившийся с полотка, свет мониторов в главном зале, свет цифровых звезд в их с Рори спальне. Она не чувствовала себя здесь в безопасности, помня, сколько времени провела в этих стенах. Но, по крайней мере, здесь к ней не тянулись своими извивающимися щупальцами мрачные предчувствия и липкие страхи. Здесь ее защищали прочные стены и крепкие руки мужа.

Только во сне она оставалась одна, беззащитная, безоружная и испуганная. Только во сне на нее, как голодные звери, набрасывались воспоминания, которых не могло существовать по умолчанию. Во сне ее окружали жуткие деревянные куклы с потрескавшимися непропорциональными масками лиц. Они надвигались на нее, пошатываясь и напевая зловещие песни тонкими детскими голосками. Во сне огромный рогатый монстр, громко топая копытами по стертой красной ковровой дорожке, медленно приближался, втягивая воздух ноздрями. Во сне Плачущие Ангелы вырастали до размера небоскреба. Она знала, чувствовала, что это не просто сны. Но, просыпаясь посреди ночи, каждый раз уговаривала себя, что это всего лишь воображение и изрядная доля переживаний играют в игры с ее усталым разумом.

 

_В этот раз ей снится сад. Огромный, раскидистый, бесконечно уходящий далеко за линию горизонта. Эми доводилось видеть множество садов самой редкой красоты – и не только земных – но такого она не видела никогда. Исполинские деревья поднимаются до самых небес, пронзая их своими голыми острыми вершинами. Их формы, скорее походящие на кораллы, чем на деревья, отбрасывают на землю ровные, как стрелы, тени. Зеленая – по-настоящему зеленая, как на детских рисунках – трава застилает все пространство, свободное от аккуратных дорожек. Тот тут, то там светятся белоснежным камнем стройные беседки, увитые пышными лозами странных розовато-белых цветов. Но, несмотря на красоту, здесь оглушающе тихо и одиноко. Над этим местом, как невидимая туча, нависло ощущение угрозы, неясной опасности, таящейся за каждым цветком, за каждым стволом дерева, за всей этой атмосферой ложного покоя и отдыха._

_Эми открывает глаза и обнаруживает, что сидит в тени одного из окаменелых деревьев, сжавшись в комок, обняв себя руками за плечи. В воздухе витают сладковатые запахи цветов, аромат свежей травы. Лучи яркого и приветливого солнца, висящего на абсолютно безоблачном, стерильно чистом, словно умытом, небе, разбиваются о скрученные ветви, отбрасывая на землю бесформенные желтые следы. Эми разминает затекшие пальцы. Кажется, она сидит так часами, прячась от кого-то или чего-то._

_Сзади слышатся шаги. Она оборачивается и видит невысокого, чистого, как и все вокруг, белого робота. На его яйцеподобной голове нет лица, но он странно поводит руками с раскрытыми ладонями в ее направлении._

_– Не пугайтесь, – произносит он нежным женским голосом. Эми поднимается. В этом странном полуслепом механизме нет ничего враждебного или угрожающего, но отчего-то ей становится очень страшно. Стоит ей пошевелиться, как робот тут же поворачивается и встает к ней лицом. Его белые ладони смотряти точно на нее. Робот протягивает руку. Эми отшатывается._

_– Не пугайтесь, – повторяет робот вежливо и сочувственно. – Это сострадание._

_В его пальцах сверкает игла._

_Эми бежит. Как только она делает первый шаг, кажется, весь сад тут же оборачивается против нее. Земля становится мягче, не давая ступням находить опору, корни каменных деревьев вылезают из-под нее, норовя обхватить ноги и повалить в грязь, вьющиеся цветущие лозы расплетают свои узлы и тянутся к ней, пытаясь ухватить за руки, одежду, волосы. Но она все равно бежит – большими шагами, перепрыгивая корни и разрывая руками растения, оставляя за собой ковер осыпавшихся смятых цветов. Сердце бешено колотится в груди, словно по пятам за ней несется стая голодных мутировавших волков, сошедших с экрана какого-нибудь фильма ужасов._

_В конце концов, бесконечно вторящий что-то голос за спиной стихает, но Эми не может остановиться. Ее гонит страх. Наконец, один из корней оказывается слишком высок, или она просто уже ничего не видит от застилавшего взгляд ужаса, но Эми спотыкается, рухнув на землю и перекатившись на спину. В тот же миг сад исчезает, кристально-чистый свет гаснет, сменившись едва различимым сумраком. Пол под ней – именно пол, холодный и жесткий – ровный, гладкий, как лед. Эми с трудом поднимается. Ноги после долгого бега дрожат, дыхание никак не желает выровняться. Страх, гнавший ее прочь от света, в темноте не только не оставляет ее, но становится еще сильнее._

_И тут, краем глаза, она замечает фигуру. Женщина в черном костюме стоит к ней спиной, волосы, туго стянутые на затылке, прикрыты черной шляпой, только из-под полей высовываются крошечные светлые завитки. Она словно вся сшита из тени. Эми не видит ее лица, но почему-то знает ее имя. Оно сидит в самом уголке сознания, как игла. И от этого сердце наливается свинцом._

_– Мелоди?.._

_Женщина поворачивается и улыбается широкой улыбкой, сверкнув хитрыми искорками в глубине серых глаз._

_– Здравствуй, мама, – говорит она голосом Ривер Сонг._

 

Эми вздрогнула и проснулась. С трудом разлепив глаза, приподнялась на локтях, медленно и слепо обведя взглядом комнату. Было темно. Почти. Только электронные звезды освещали большое пространство спальни. Эми лежала на спине, огненные волосы разметались по подушке, пот приклеил пряди ко лбу и вискам. Смятое одеяло, едва закрывая худые ноги, свешивалось с края до самого пола. Рори в кровати не было.

Сон постепенно рассеивался и уползал на задворки памяти, оставляя после себя лишь едва различимые следы в виде смутных ощущений. Она уже не помнила, что ее так напугало, уже не помнила холодные искры в серых глазах Ривер Сонг, уже не помнила белого робота и кровожадный хищный сад. Она помнила лишь страх и обманчивое спокойствие света.

Интерком слева от кровати издал одиночный сигнал, и из динамиков послышался голос Рори. 

– Эми, прости, что беспокою, но… Ты не могла бы подойти в главный зал? Есть кое-что интересное.

Эми мотнула головой, сбрасывая остатки сна и сопутствовавших ему переживаний и, окончательно сбросив одеяло, поднялась. Голос у Рори был утомленный как никогда. Похоже, ему тоже не удалось поспать этой ночью. Однако было в нем и нечто… радостное?

Было бы неплохо. Хороших новостей они не получали уже давно, а от плохих она устала.

– Я не сплю. Сейчас приду, – ответила она и отключила интерком.

Через десять минут Эми вошла в большой зала Бега Демонов, который они, при содействии военных из ЮНИТ и клириков, переделали в главный операционный зал. Внутри царило непривычное возбуждение. Люди в форме, обычно приунывшие и подавленные следовавшими друг за другом неудачами, оживленно переговаривались, обмениваясь цифровыми планшетами. Завидев ее издалека, Вастра махнула рукой. Эми устремилась к ней.

– Ты нашла способ обойти временн **ы** е поля? – без предисловий спросила она.

Вастра кивнула после короткого раздумья.

– Думаю, да. Но нам понадобится собственная технология путешествий во времени. Используя ее, мы сможем снять защиту на втором Беге Демонов, – она закусила губу и взглянула на Эми. – Но над этим надо поработать.

Эми задумалась.

– Достать манипулятор временной воронки несложно – Ривер Сонг умудрялась найти их где угодно, сможем и мы. Найди их, Вастра, прошу тебя. Времени совсем мало – до найденного вами всплеска энергии всего два часа.

Силурианка кивнула, и Эми отошла от нее, высматривая в толпе мужа. 

Рори стоял у одного из компьютеров в стороне от всех, рядом с ним, держа один планшет на коленях, ковырялась в другом молодая темнокожая женщина. Когда Эми вошла, она подняла глаза и улыбнулась широкой белозубой улыбкой. Эми поспешно подошла к ним.

– Марта? Что у вас?

Сотрудница ЮНИТ Марта Смит, в первый день по привычке представившаяся им фамилией Джонс, бросила быстрый взгляд на Рори. Волнение и какое-то детское возбуждение ясно читалось в этом взгляде.

– Нам удалось узнать о Докторе кое-что, что, вероятно, поможет найти вашу дочь.

Эми наклонилась к ней.

– Вы нашли ТАРДИС?

Марта покачала головой и повернулась к компьютеру, переложив планшеты на стол.

– Лучше. Кое-что понадежнее, – она пару раз щелкнула мышкой, и на экране всплыло несколько статей и фотографий. В углу каждой из них стояла полупрозрачная печать «ЮНИТ. Совершенно секретно. Ограниченный доступ».

– Мне удалось упросить высшее командование ЮНИТ дать мне доступ к самым секретным файлам, хранящимся там чуть ли не с образования отделения. Не представляете, сколько инстанций мне пришлось пройти, зато не зря. В 70-х годах на Земле произошел один очень странный случай. Профессор Амелия Рамфорд, изучая каменный круг в Корнуэлле, стала свидетельницей невероятного посещения пришельцев*. Никто ей тогда, конечно, не поверил, а статья, которую она написала после, была засекречена, а вскоре и вовсе утрачена, но…

– Доктор? – скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно, проговорила Эми.

– Да. Профессор Рамфорд описала человека, который ей встретился в тот день. И мы нашли его.

Марта указала на один из снимков. На нем был изображен высокий худой мужчина с густой копной курчавых каштановых волос, в шляпе и неимоверно длинном полосатом шарфе.

Эми поморщилась.

– **Это** Доктор?

– Он самый, – раздался голос у нее за спиной. Эми обернулась. К ним быстро приближалась женщина лет пятидесяти, в руках она держала большую черную папку. Копна длинных каштановых волос аккуратно обрамляла ее очень привлекательное, хоть уже и немолодое лицо.

– Эми, это… – начала было Марта, но женщина, еще не дойдя двух шагов, протянула руку.

– Сара Джейн Смит, – сказала она, приятно улыбнувшись. Голос у нее был мягкий, успокаивающий и добрый. Эми пожала ей руку. – Я тоже путешествовала с Доктором. Давным-давно. Когда он был таким, как на той фотографии. Все было гораздо легче и спокойнее в те дни…

– Сара, пожалуйста? – нетерпеливо проговорила Марта.

– Да, конечно, простите.

Марта вздохнула.

– Итак. Профессор Рамфорд говорила, что Доктор упоминал, будто ищет фрагмент какого-то устройства. Я покопалась в истории его появлений в этой конкретной регенерации, включая другие миры и планеты. Информации было мало, должно быть, Доктор в свое время уничтожил большинство упоминаний о себе, – Марта покачала головой, но на губах ее блуждала самодовольная улыбка. – Но кое-что привлекло мое внимание. Есть сведения о человеке в безумном шарфе, который появлялся в разное время на планете Рибос, на спутнике Дельта III и на планете Атриос, и каждый раз вместе с тем упоминался некий Ключ. Тут мне помогли ваши клирики, у них действительно огромная база.

Марта протянула Эми один из планшетов.

– Ключ Времени – мощное устройство для управления пространственно-временной тканью, – продолжала Марта, пока Эми бегло просматривала данные. – Он содержит в себе равновесие Вселенной. Способен переписывать материю, разгонять и останавливать Вселенную. Считается, что он может воздействовать на структуру мироздания без серьезных последствий для последнего. 

Эми оторвалась от планшета, услышав сомнение в голосе Марты.

– А на самом деле?

Доктор Смит пожала плечами.

– Учитывая то, что до недавних пор этот артефакт вообще считался легендой? Может быть все, что угодно. Не исключено, что, попав в неумелые руки, Ключ может уничтожить одну-две Вселенных.

– А руководство пользователя к нему не полагается, – мрачно отозвался Рори.

Эми еще раз посмотрела на изображенный на экране планшета полупрозрачный, будто сотканный из стеклянных осколков куб. Ровный, гладкий, со слабо светящимся где-то в глубине огоньком. Идеальный куб. В существование подобного устройства было невозможно поверить. Но почему-то все невозможное рядом с Доктором приобретало вполне реальные черты.

– Он действительно существует? – спросила она не без тени надежды в голосе. Марта и Рори переглянулись, и было видно, что ответа у них нет.

– Существует, – вдруг ответила Сара Джейн и, раскрыв папку, положила ее прямо на клавиатуру компьютера. – Я ввела информацию о ключе в базу данных Мистера Смита, и он нашел несколько соответствий. Больше всего меня поразила эта картина. Не находите ничего лишнего?

Все четверо склонились над папкой. В полной тишине прошло несколько минут, в течение которых каждый пытался заставить себя поверить своим глазам. Первой молчание прервала Эми.

– Есть кто-нибудь, способный попасть в 1889-й год и забрать его?

Марта улыбнулась.

– У меня есть один человек на примете.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Аллюзия к серии «Кровавые камни» («Stones of Blood») эры Четвертого, в которой Доктор и Романа I прибывают на Землю 70-х г.г. XX века в поисках третьего сегмента Ключа Времени. В сражении с инопланетным преступником, обладающим замаскированным сегментом, им помогает профессор-археолог Амелия Рамфорд.


	10. IX. Я помню...

Он проснулся от щекочущего ощущения на щеке и шее. С трудом разлепив глаза и вглядываясь в полузнакомый потолок в попытке понять, где он и что делает, – гул двигателей напомнил, что он в ТАРДИС, а расчерченный галлифрейскими письменами потолок дал понять, что он в собственной спальне – он начал припоминать события прошлого дня. Сумбурный побег с Бега Демонов на Бег Демонов, поцелуй с Ривер в большом зале, Ключ Времени и Искатель. Они просидели над сломанным артефактом до утра, и когда Доктор наконец сообразил использовать энергию сердечника ТАРДИС, два солнца этой негостеприимной иссушенной планеты уже полностью выплыли из-за горизонта. На восстановление Искателя должно было уйти несколько часов, и Ривер, указав на черные синяки под глазами Доктора, беспрекословно отправила его спать. Это была долгая неделя – шесть дней там и один здесь, не говоря уже о бессонных ночах ранее, – в течение которой он почти не спал, и потому у него не возникло даже желания спорить. Он с трудом помнил, как доплелся до своей комнаты, упал на кровать, едва успев сбросить пиджак и стянуть с шеи бабочку, и почти сразу же заснул. 

Он вспомнил свой сон. Ему снилась узкая камера с желтыми прямоугольниками света на полу и жесткой кроватью, снилась копна рыжих волос, маячащих в решетчатом окошке тяжелой двери, и зеленые глаза, обжигающие льдом, снилась всепоглощающая черная дыра пистолетного дула. Весь мир съеживался и сворачивался, засасываемый в эту бездонную черную точку и разрываемый внутри с грохотом пистолетного выстрела.

Но проснулся он от того, что что-то щекотало его шею и щеку. И это ощущение не прекратилось и после пробуждения. 

Он медленно повернул голову. И вздрогнул от неожиданности. В предельной, можно даже сказать опасной близости от него на кровати спала Ривер. Она лежала, положив руку на его плечо и уткнувшись носом ему в шею, ее золотые кудри, разметавшись по подушке, легонько шевелились в пробегающем по комнате неизвестно откуда взявшемся сквозняке. Ее лицо было спокойно почти до блаженства – ни обычных тоненьких морщинок, пролегающих по лбу, ни нахмуренных в раздумье бровей. Только безмятежность.

Он несколько секунд тихо смотрел в ее лицо, не зная, что делать. Ривер, лежащая в его кровати, вызывала в груди целую бурю эмоций – от почти леденящего ужаса до желания схватить ее в охапку, крепко сжать в руках и зарыться лицом в апельсиновые волосы. Чувствуя, как наливаются жаром щеки и горит под рубашкой плечо, которого касалась ее расслабленная кисть, он медленно, неуверенно поднял руку и едва заметно коснулся подушечками пальцев ее щеки.

И в это мгновение Ривер открыла глаза.

Его подбросило, будто от удара током. Он подскочил, так и не успев придумать, куда перевести это неловкое движение ладони к ее лицу, поднялся на локтях и уставился в ее улыбающиеся глаза.

– Выспался? – спросила она, улыбнувшись уголком губ.

– Ривер… – пробормотал Доктор, лихорадочно соображая, что сказать. Как всегда, в подобные моменты обычно весьма находчивый язык напрочь ему отказывал. – Что… что ты здесь делаешь?

Ее улыбка погасла, как затушенная свеча, оставив после себя лишь дымок воспоминания в виде неразгладившейся морщинки в уголке рта. Она порывисто поднялась и села к нему спиной, свесив босые ноги над прохладным полом.

– Тебе снился кошмар, – сказала она монотонно, пожимая плечами. – Я пришла тебя разбудить, но… не смогла.

Доктор почувствовал, как в животе все скручивается, словно там сидела змея, сворачивавшая и разворачивавшая кольца своего тела. Ривер лгала. Причем лгала очень неумело – иначе бы он ничего не заметил. И он был готов отдать половину оставшейся жизни, чтобы понять причину. Проклятые пробелы в памяти этому отнюдь не способствовали. 

– Извини, я, пожалуй, пойду, – вдруг сказала она, не торопясь, однако, выполнить сказанное. Как будто оттолкнуться от кровати было выше ее сил. Доктор, не давая себе ни секунды на размышления, протянул руку и коснулся ее плеча, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как она при этом напряглась.

– Подожди, – змея, сворачивавшая кольца у него в желудке, вдруг распрямилась и уколола его острыми бритвами зубов. Его осенило. Дело было не в Ривер. А в нем. Вернее, в том, что он забыл. Забыл…

– Ривер… – Доктор замялся, пытаясь собраться с силами. Сказать нечто подобное было равносильно признанию. Он медленно поднялся, обошел кровать и сел рядом с ней, стараясь заглянуть ей в лицо. Ривер смотрела перед собой в несуществующую точку на бежевой стене. Ее ладони, сжатые в кулаки так крепко, что побелели костяшки пальцев, лежали на коленях. Он накрыл их ладонью, заставив мгновенно размякнуть, словно они были из масла.

– Ривер… в те три месяца что-то произошло… между… нами?

Она резко вскинула голову, взметнув кудрями, и взглянула на него. Ее взгляд был спокоен и почти бесстрастен, но его ударила волна отчаяния, полыхавшего у нее в душе. Ривер открыла было рот, чтобы ответить, возможно – соврать, но не нашла в себе сил. Вместо этого она наклонилась и коснулась его губ, так же, как и всегда – легко, мимолетно, едва ли стоящим внимания шутливым, дразнящим поцелуем.

Но в ту же секунду его словно ударило током. Перед глазами вспыхнул яркий свет, комната поплыла куда-то в сторону.

 

_Холод нетронутой кровати, ледяные пальцы на его шее, теплые укусы поцелуев на губах, щеках, скулах, подбородке, горле, горячее дыхание, обжигающее кожу. Золотой шелк волос, касающихся лба, когда ее лицо придвигается так близко, что невозможно увидеть цвет ее глаз. Ощущение мягкой ткани футболки под дрожащими пальцами. Вес ее тела на груди давит на полурасстегнутые пуговицы рубашки, вдавливая их в кожу до боли. Он чувствует жар ее дыхания на щеке, прикосновение губ к мочке уха. Теплая волна пробегает по телу. Одно из сердец вздрагивает, когда он запускает руку под майку у нее на спине и чувствует холод ее кожи. Не думая, толкает ее в плечо, поднимается на локтях, переворачивается, подминая ее под себя, чувствуя ее пальцы у себя в волосах, тянется за ее губами, спускается к щеке, к скуле, к уху, к горлу. Она выгибает шею, напрашивается на новый поцелуй – уже в ключицу, от неожиданности сгибает колено, ударяя его суставом в ребро. Он смеется, и от его хриплого смеха у нее дрожат пальцы. Он снова возвращается к ее лицу, целует подбородок, уголки губ. Обнимает ее за плечи – она вздрагивает, как от боли._

_Он опускает глаза, и в груди просыпается гложущий червяк чувства вины. На ее коже – крупный синяк, след их первой встречи в этом обезумевшем мире. След его руки, его несоразмеренной силы. Она провожает взглядом его взгляд, спокойно сжимает ладонью его пальцы, перенося их повыше – подальше от синяка. Тянется и целует его в подбородок, силясь подбодрить._

_– Ривер…_

_– Мм?_

_Поцелуй в уголки губ, холодная рука ложится на шею, почти повелительным жестом притягивает ближе._

_– Нам… Ох…_

_Она хихикает, разжимая зубы и отпуская мочку его уха._

_– Нам нужно с этим покончить…_

_Губы останавливаются в миллиметре от его губ. Серые глаза распахиваются и со страхом смотрят на него._

_– Покончить…?_

_– С тем, что происходит, – он прикрывает глаза, – с Эми и Рори._

_Вздох облегчения, поцелуй, легонько касающийся лба._

_– Ты найдешь выход. Я знаю. Ты всегда его находишь._

_Он выдыхает, опуская голову ей на плечо, зарываясь носом в золотое кружево волос, впитывая в легкие апельсиновый аромат. Кажется, этим запахом пропитана вся станция, ТАРДИС, весь мир…_

_– Возможно, для этого понадобится кое-чем пожертвовать, – он не узнает свой голос – такой далекий, такой хриплый, такой отчаявшийся._

_Она обвивает рукой его голову, гладит ладонью его волосы, играет пальцами с его челкой_

_– Все, чем мы пожертвуем, мы сможем восстановить._

_Он отчаянно, как ребенок, качает головой._

_– Это будет невозможно. Не так._

_Она поднимает его голову, обняв лицо обеими ладонями. Ее обеспокоенные серые глаза встречаются с его глазами, смотрят в самую душу и видят в ней страх._

_– Что тебе нужно будет сделать, Доктор?_

_Он молчит, понимая, что рано или поздно это придется сказать. Что рано или поздно ему придется своими руками разбить ее сердце. И свое. Оба своих. Зачем только он поддался этому чувству, этому желанию, если теперь он вынужден лишиться его навсегда? Он отнимает одну из ее ладоней от своего лица, сжимает ее в своей руке, целует. Не поднимает глаз, чтобы не видеть, как меняется ее лицо._

_– Забыть…_

 

Доктор очнулся от жаркого, всепоглощающего видения и обнаружил, что обнимает Ривер, вжимаясь щекой в ее плечо. Он порывисто отшатнулся и посмотрел на нее, искренне надеясь, что она не заметит, с какой жадностью его глаза описали круг от ее губ к мочке уха, к шее, к ключицам, – и испуганно метнулись обратно. Ривер обеспокоенно следила за выражением его лица, по которому, судя по жару, покалывавшему щеки, начинал расползаться румянец. 

– Доктор? Что случилось?

Вот почему ее встреча там, в зале, поначалу была такой жаркой, но через несколько минут, после того, как он вышел из ТАРДИС, она вдруг охладела. Вот почему она оборачивалась и внимательно разглядывала его тоскливым, отчаянным взглядом брошенной собаки, когда думала, что он ее не видит. Вот почему отдергивала руку всякий раз, как они случайно пересекались над пультом управления ТАРДИС. 

Вот почему он ничего не помнил о тех месяцах, проведенных с ней. Он сам сделал это. Сам заставил себя забыть. Зачем? 

Он улыбнулся весело и по-мальчишески задорно, снова поймав ее взгляд.

Неважно, зачем. Важно, что эти воспоминания вернулись.

_Я помню, Ривер. Я помню._

Он открыл рот, но так и не успел сказать ни слова – где-то в глубине ТАРДИС вдруг раздался громкий и настойчивый сигнал. Они оба вздрогнули и оглянулись, разорвав зрительный контакт. Доктор, словно оглушенный, выпустил ее руки и вскочил на ноги. Его неусидчивое внимание вмиг переключилось на несвоевременное сообщение машины времени.

– Искатель! Готово! – воскликнул он и, как и был, в одних носках, без пиджака и бабочки, выскочил в коридор и исчез по направлению к консольной комнате.

Когда он ушел, Ривер еще раз сжала и разжала кулаки, глубоко и рвано вздохнула и, натянув на лицо уже с трудом налезавшую на него будничную хитрую улыбку, последовала за ним. Не успела она пройти и пяти шагов, как ее миниатюрный компьютер протяжно и тревожно пискнул. Ривер подняла его и, взглянув на экран, ахнула: устройство регистрировало огромный всплеск излучения. Того же излучения, что исходило от Искателя несколькими часами ранее, только во много, много раз больше.

В консольной комнате Доктор, как заведенный, носился вокруг панели управления, дергая рычаги, нажимая кнопки. Из одной из панелей торчал уже подключенный к ней целый, словно новенький, Искатель. Его полупрозрачное стекло тихо светилось изнутри матовым светом, время от времени мерцая голубоватыми звездами. Как только Ривер спустилась по лестнице, ТАРДИС вздрогнула и зашумела ротором. Стеклянный столб сердечника медленно пополз вверх. Комнату тряхнуло, доктор Сонг едва успела ухватиться за поручень, чтобы сохранить равновесие.

Изменение в гравитации, похоже, никак не отразилось на поведении Доктора. Он продолжал перемещаться от одной панели к другой.

– Доктор! Доктор! – взвизгнула Ривер, стараясь обратить на себя его внимание, но тот, казалось, не видел и не слышал ничего вокруг. – Доктор, послушай! Искатель излучает столько энергии, что нас могут заметить с другой станции! Ты можешь уменьшить ее?

– Он отследил местонахождение Ключа Времени! – вместо ответа крикнул он, стараясь перекричать нарастающий шум несчастных тормозов ТАРДИС. – Он близко! Очень!

– Бег Демонов? – крикнула в ответ Ривер, повиснув на рукоятке монитора. Цифры, с бешеной скоростью мелькавшие на экране, не несли для нее никакого смысла – это был странный смешанный набор четырехзначных и трехзначных дат, римских цифр, незнакомых и едва знакомых ей символов инопланетных языков.

– Не так близко! – ответил Доктор, вцепляясь в консоль. – Держись крепче! Сейчас тряханет!

Его угроза подтвердилась мгновенно. Прежде чем Доктор успел договорить, ТАРДИС вздрогнула еще раз, пол попытался уйти у них из-под ног. Ривер упала грудью на консоль, больно ударившись подбородком.

Сразу же после удара все затихло. Двигатели остановились, консольная комната погрузилась в тишину. Откуда-то из технического отсека потянулась тонкая струйка белого дыма. Ривер выпрямилась и резко выдохнула, возмущенно поправляя съехавшую водолазку и растрепавшиеся волосы.

– Доктор, клянусь, когда-нибудь…

Она не стала договаривать, совершенно не зная, что добавить. В конце концов, хоть она в этом и не признавалась, поездки с ним были… веселыми. Доктор усмехнулся и в два прыжка оказался у двери, но там развернулся, окинул себя быстрым взглядом и буркнув: «Я сейчас», взлетел по лестнице, перепрыгивая на своих длинных ногах через две ступеньки, и исчез в коридоре. Ривер закатила глаза и, толкнув дверь, вышла наружу.

После яркой солнечной консольной комнаты помещение, в котором она очутилась, казалось почти непроглядно черным. Лишь через пару минут глаза, привыкнув к темноте, стали различать неясные силуэты. Они не двигались, но почему-то это место казалось живым. Она заметила несколько полосок красного голографического света. Что ж, они в будущем. Это уже хорошо. Наверное.

По крайней мере, оно еще есть, это будущее.

Дверь у нее за спиной скрипнула, из-за порога шагнул Доктор – обутый, в пиджаке и с аккуратно повязанным, хотя и немного покосившимся набок, галстуком-бабочкой. Ривер с трудом переборола желание протянуть руку и поправить его. Доктор вынул из внутреннего кармана звуковую отвертку и щелкнул кнопкой. Темноту прорезал яркий зеленый луч и большим кругом лег на ближайшую стену и дорогую фарфоровую вазу на резном консольном столике. Оба предмета были происхождением никак не позже семнадцатого века.

Доктор провел лучом от стены к стене, кое-где едва доставая до какой-либо поверхности – помещение было огромным. Наконец, у самой ТАРДИС они заметили рубильник. Ривер дернула его, откуда-то сверху послышался тяжелый железный лязг, и комната медленно окрасилась в сумрачно-синие тона.

Ривер приподняла бровь.

– Я не понимаю.

Доктор почесал затылок.

– Я тоже.

Они стояли посреди зала, уставленного мебелью. Столы с изогнутыми ножками в форме птичьих или львиных когтей, стулья, кресла и диваны с резными спинками и сиденьями, обитыми дорогими, но уже немало изношенными тканями, кофейные столики, гобелены, – все стояло без разбора, лицом к стене, на боку, одно на другом, как в грузовом фургоне, только что попавшем в аварию. Повсюду на стенах и на протянутых прямо посреди комнаты канатах висели картины и гравюры, полотна в рамах и без рам, даже рамы без картин. Все они были обнесены мерцающими красными полосами голографического света – единственным атрибутом, который никак не желал вписываться в эту художественную обстановку, но зато давал четкое представление о том, где они находятся. Музей. Весьма… смешанный музей. Голографические ограничители были единственным источником света в этом огромном зале, но откуда-то сверху исходило глубокое синее сияние. Доктор поднял голову. Потолка над ними не было, его заменяло единое стеклянное полотно. Сквозь него в усеянный древностями зал из бездонно-синего океана темного света смотрели бесчисленные звезды. Вдалеке, едва различимая среди белых огней, виднелась скромная красная планетка, окруженная тонким кольцом астероидного пояса. Мимо, виляя хвостом, в невероятной близости пронеслась беспокойная комета, потревожив невидимое полотно защитного поля. Провожая хвост кометы, по нему голубоватыми всполохами пронеслись волны, и снова улеглись, сделавшись прозрачными, как стекло. Отлично. Космический музей.

– Кому нужен музей в космосе? – удивленно подумал он вслух.

– Это не просто музей, – отозвалась Ривер. Доктор обернулся. Из центра зала вверх, в темноту балюстрады, уходила широкая мраморная лестница, покрытая узкой полосой красной ковровой дорожки. Увидеть, что ждало на том конце подъема, было почти невозможно – второй этаж тонул в густой непроглядной тени. Ривер стояла на третьей ступеньке и, опершись о мраморные перила шириной в две человеческие ладони, всматривалась вверх. – Это частная коллекция.

Доктор посмотрел под ноги.

– Мы движемся, но нет вибрации двигателей, – пробормотал он, ощущая смутное чувство дежа вю. Еще не закончив фразу, он все понял.

Доктор вскинул голову и еще раз порывисто огляделся. Теперь он окончательно узнал это место. «Дворец». Одна из зон Космического Корабля Великобритания, несомого сквозь бездонное пространство космоса последним Звездным Китом. Обитель Королевы Елизаветы X.

– Я здесь был, – его голос эхом разнесся по огромному залу. – Не могу поверить, что все это время Ключ был где-то здесь.

Ривер сбежала вниз по лестнице и в несколько шагов оказалась возле него.

– Доктор, таких совпадений не бывает, – заявила она и добавила, увидев непонимание на его лице: – Ключ Времени, за которым ты охотился много лет назад, Стражи, о которых ты говорил, теперь это. Тишина… они используют твое прошлое против тебя. Откуда они столько о тебе знают?

Доктор повел светящейся отверткой-фонариком в сторону, задумчиво оглядывая зал в поисках малейшего намека на присутствие Ключа.

– Всегда внимательно изучай своего врага… – пробормотал он и вдруг запустил руку в карман и выудил оттуда Искатель. Прибор слабо светился, до странности напоминая миниатюрный световой меч, и издавал странный хрипящий звук, какой можно услышать у металлоискателя в аэропорту. 

– Даже я столько не знаю о тебе, – недовольно буркнула Ривер, чувствуя своего рода ревность.

Доктор не ответил. Он повернулся на каблуках, и звук прибора вдруг стал громче и чаще. Они, не сговариваясь, двинулись в ту сторону.

Доктор и Ривер прошли мимо сваленных в кучу стульев, шкафов, аккуратно обошли стоявшее прямо посреди дороги огромное зеркало в резной золоченой раме. Треск Искателя становился все отчетливее, пока, наконец, они не вышли в маленькую узкую галерею из развешанных на веревках картин. Доктор повел Искателем и отверткой, зажатыми в одной руке, и остановился раньше, чем услышал зашкаливший стрекот прибора. Остановился, увидев знакомые краски. Он сделал два порывистых шага к дальней картине и замер перед ней, с благоговением вглядываясь в полотно. Изображенная на нем комната цепляла надежно запрятанные в уголках разума воспоминания. Окно, крошечный столик-табуретка, два шатких стула, узкая кровать. Две синих двери по бокам и уйма дорогих сердцу художника картин на стенах.

Доктор хрипло вздохнул. Кое-что на этой картине было лишнее. На столе, наполовину скрытый за кувшином с водой и синим тазом, стоял прозрачный, как стекло, куб.

Ривер встала у него за спиной.

– Что это?

Доктор еще раз вгляделся в картину. Не верится. Просто не верится. «Таких совпадений не бывает»? Нет, Ривер. Его жизнь была просто чередой нелепых и подозрительных совпадений. Судьба играла с ним, как с тряпичной куклой, и, похоже, в ее коллекции кукол было не так много, раз уж он так часто встречался с одними и теми же людьми. Этот человек особо прочно вплелся в его жизнь. Так прочно, что даже конец Вселенной, возможно, не разорвал бы эти цепи.

Доктор прочистил горло, чтобы прогнать комок.

– «Спальня в Арле». Винсент Ван Гог.

– Я знаю, милый. Что Ключ Времени делает в спальне художника 19 века? Почему у него? 

Доктор не ответил. Что-то ему подсказывало, что артефакт оказался у Винсента не просто так.

– Гораздо важнее, откуда он взялся на картине этого художника, или почему его там раньше не было.

Он протянул руку и осторожно коснулся полотна. Жаль, что они нашли это доказательство лишь спустя несколько миллиардов лет – определить, когда рисунок Ключа был наложен на картину, написанную незадолго до их с Винсентом встречи, было трудно. «Иди и спроси, у тебя же есть машина времени» – неотступно и ехидно шептало подсознание. Можно подумать, у него был выбор. Бросаться наугад? Куда? В какое время? В какой день?

 

_Винсент смотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего, но в его глазах гораздо больше понимания, чем может показаться на первый взгляд. Он видит что-то, что недоступно не только землянам, но и обремененному годами повелителю времени. Он видит истину – такую, какой ее не видит никто. Читает лица, как книги. Распознает мельчайшие оттенки настроений. И все это – в доли секунды._

_– Проходите. Осторожно. Эта еще сырая._

_Доктор уворачивается от протянутой над головой веревки с развешанными на ней полотнами и задерживает взгляд на картине. Слышит благоговейных вздох Эми у себя за плечом. В мрачных сумерках мерцают мазки еще влажной краски – голубые, бежевые, коричневые, зеленые цвета сливаются в единый гармоничный калейдоскоп, превращаясь в простое, но наполненное невероятной душевностью изображение._

_«Спальня в Арле»._

 

– Ты, кажется, был с ним знаком?

Голос Ривер донесся до сознания издалека. Доктору пришлось еще раз прокрутить в голове ее вопрос, чтобы наконец понять его смысл. Он кивнул.

– Доктор, это очевидный знак.

Он кивнул снова. Разумеется.

– Но для меня?.. – он повернулся к Ривер и вскинул бровь, выразительно глядя на нее, – ...или для Эми?


	11. X. Печаль

ТАРДИС материализовалась в маленьком дворике позади аккуратного двухэтажного дома практически бесшумно – в первый раз Доктор почти беспрекословно позволил Ривер отжать ненавистные тормоза. Когда он открыл дверь, на него пахнуло сырым стоялым запахом реки и ароматом грушевых деревьев. От странного смешения сладковатого и тошнотворно кислого ароматов у него защекотало в носу, но чихнуть Доктор не мог себе позволить. Они не знали, что их тут ждет. Это вполне могла оказаться ловушка или хорошо продуманная засада. 

На улице стояло раннее, еще по-ночному темное утро, с реки ветром нагнало влажного воздуха, и было трудно дышать.

– Арль что летом, что зимой невыносим, – пробормотал Доктор и повернулся к открытой двери ТАРДИС. – Ривер, какой это год?

Лишь секунды две висела тишина, затем раздался приглушенный голос Ривер:

– 1889-ый. 6 мая.

Доктор расстроенно вздохнул, что не укрылось от его спутницы. Ее курчавая голова показалась из-за синей двери ТАРДИС.

– Что? Что такое?

Доктор бросил тоскливый взгляд в сторону дома. В гостиной мерно колыхался свет горящего камина, но определить, спит хозяин или нет, было нельзя. Никакого движения в доме не было.

– Ничего, просто… – пробормотал он, не оборачиваясь и так тихо, что Ривер пришлось придвинуться ближе, чтобы расслышать его. – Просто… мы выбрали очень плохое время, Ривер. Через два дня он по доброй воле ляжет в психиатрическую лечебницу*.

Ривер шумно втянула носом воздух, видимо, уже жалея, что спросила.

– Мне очень жаль, дорогой, – с искренним сочувствием сказала она.

Доктор только кивнул и, подумав, повернулся к ней вполоборота, по прежнему не встречаясь с ней взглядом.

– Ривер, останься в ТАРДИС. В последние месяцы у него были серьезные проблемы. Не думаю, что стоит вламываться к нему толпой.

Ривер, конечно, было что возразить, коль скоро «толпа» состояла из двух человек, но она все равно кивнула и ретировалась обратно в будку. Доктор постоял еще несколько секунд, глубоко вздохнул и решительно направился к дому.

Стоило ему переступить границу хлипкого забора, как его окутал знакомый теплый запах масляных красок. Ему казалось, что он может даже различать запахи каждого из цветов: синий – солоноватый, плотный; желтый – едва осязаемый, легкий, цитрусовый; красный – приторно-сладкий, с легким привкусом железа; коричневый – терпкий и горький. 

Его окружало царство красок. Перед домом и за ним на протянутых между деревьев и высоких шестов веревках висели сушащиеся картины. Доктор тихо обошел их все, но «Спальни» среди них уже не было. Он обошел дом и, подходя к двери, в рассветных сумерках споткнулся обо что-то и едва не упал. 

Это оказался горшок. Большой горшок с увядшим подсолнухом, растерявшим свой солнечный цвет. Доктор огляделся. Они были повсюду. В корзинах, в ящиках, в горшках и глиняных вазах – отовсюду на него смотрели свернувшиеся и сморщенные полумертвые блеклые лепестки подсолнухов на черных головках. Не прошло и месяца с их первой встречи, но Винсент так и не выбросил подарок Эми. Он все еще помнил.

Доктор вошел в дом. Старая деревянная потрескавшаяся дверь громко и протяжно скрипнула, словно маленький голодный котенок, жалующийся на свою тяжелую жизнь. Внутри невидимым густым туманом клубилось тепло. Дом, как и улица вокруг него, пропах красками, словно Доктор оказался в большой банке с маслом. Едва ощутимо сквозь этот тяжелый аромат пробивался горьковатый запах кофе. Доктор огляделся. Ключа нигде не было.

Винсент нарисовал его в своей спальне. Возможно, он все еще там…

Сзади послышались шаги и, прежде чем он успел среагировать, из-за спины его раздался хриплый усталый голос.

– Уходи.

Доктор обернулся. Винсент стоял в двух шагах от него, держа наперевес огромные деревянные вилы, смотревшие заточенными концами повелителю времени в лицо. Взгляд художника был усталым – нет, не просто усталым, утомленным, до самого предела человеческих возможностей. Лицо осунулось. Одежда была помята и не совсем чиста. С болью в сердцах Доктор заметил повязку, перехватывавшую его левое ухо**.

В глазах Винсента вместе с отражающимися всполохами камина плескалась злость. В них же был жуткий отголосок безумия. 

– Винсент…

– Уходи! – крикнул тот, дернув вилами и заставив Доктора отшатнуться. Тот вскинул руки в убеждающем жесте и, стараясь держаться подальше от плясавших перед глазами острых кончиков садового инструмента, стал отступать назад. Он был уверен, что застал его в один из тяжелых дней, и друг просто не узнает его.

– Винсент! Винсент! Послушай, это я!

Художник вдруг неожиданно успокоился.

– Я знаю, что это ты, Доктор, – сказал он тихо. – Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел. Немедленно. Забирай свою будку и убирайся отсюда. 

Доктор вздохнул и опустил руки. Он страстно надеялся на то, что хотя бы Винсент, человек, способный видеть Вселенную насквозь, человек, способный нарисовать взрывающуюся ТАРДИС за сотни лет до того, как это произойдет, – хотя бы он избежит искажающего воздействия Ключа. Но и эта его последняя надежда была разрушена.

– Хорошо. Хорошо, я уйду. Но я должен забрать у тебя кое-что. Кое-что, что не принадлежит этому времени…

– Поздно. Они его забрали, – перебил его художник, слегка опустив оружие. – Сказали, что исправят то, что ты натворил.

Доктор втянул носом стоялый теплый воздух. Опоздал. Снова.

Он отвернулся от Винсента и, запустив пальцы рук в волосы, прошелся вдоль комнаты, лихорадочно соображая. Нельзя допустить, чтобы Эми и Рори воспользовались Ключом, чтобы изменить время. Но единственная надежда остановить их – попасть на Бег Демонов. Его терзало смутное предчувствие беды.

– Доктор… – в голосе Винсента вдруг послышалось сомнение. Доктор повернулся и увидел, что вилы стоят прислоненные к косяку двери, а сам художник сидит в кресле у камина, зябко сцепив ладони в замок и пристальным немигающим взглядом глядя на повелителя времени.

– Доктор, это правда? То, что они мне рассказали?

Этого вопроса он не ожидал. Никто – ни Эми и Рори, ни клирики, ни солдаты ЮНИТ, даже те, кого он знал, пусть и по редким, едва запоминающимся встречам, – никто не пытался разобраться, насколько правдиво то, во что они верят. Никто не ставил под сомнения свои фальшивые мысли и искаженные воспоминания. Винсент был первым.

И Доктор, как за последнюю соломинку, ухватился за этот шанс.

Порывисто подойдя к камину, он уселся в кресло напротив друга и, уперевшись локтями в колени, наклонился к нему, положив ладонь на его сжатые руки. Пальцы Винсента были ледяными.

– Винсент. Если ты все еще помнишь, что случилось месяц назад, если ты все еще помнишь чудесную, солнечную Эми, поверь мне: все не то, чем кажется. Я виноват в том, что случилось, да. Но то, как реагируете на происходящее все вы… все, кто мне дорог… это ложные мысли, ложные ощущения, навеянные чужеродной силой.

Он поморщился, сообразив, как неубедительно все это прозвучало. Он ждал, что художник сбросит его ладонь, встанет и потребует, чтобы он ушел, может быть, даже применит силу. Но тот лишь помолчал несколько минут, не отрывая взгляда усталых глаз от его лица, а потом попросил:

– Расскажи мне.

Доктор улыбнулся.

Он рассказал все – от того самого момента, когда они узнали, что Эми, с которой они путешествовали все это время, не настоящая, до рокового момента на станции Бег Демонов, когда все изменилось. Он рассказал, как убежал, как потерял память и долго возвращал ее, постепенно осознавая, в какую ужасную беду втянули всю Вселенную его враги, рассказал легенды о Ключе Времени, ходившие в его народе, и то, что знал он сам, по собственному опыту. Рассказал о том, как нашел картину Винсента в космическом музее.

Он никогда не говорил столько правды в одной длинной речи.

Когда он закончил свой рассказ, взошедшее солнце дошло до самого горизонта. Улица расцветилась яркими оранжевыми, фиолетовыми и алыми красками, даже вялые подсолнухи, заполнявшие двор, казалось, снова ожили и потянули свои ослабевшие лепестки к солнечному теплу.

Винсент слушал его внимательно, молча. За все это время он не сказал ни слова, но Доктор видел: он верит. 

– Но почему тогда эти изменения не затронули меня? – спросил он наконец, когда Доктор умолк.

Доктор покачал головой.

– Не знаю, – честно сказал он. – Может быть, тот, кто использовал Ключ, был неряшлив, может быть, ему не хватило сведений обо мне. Может быть, ему не хватило ума или способностей правильно воспользоваться им. А, может быть, дело в тебе. В том, кто ты есть, в том, что ты видишь мир другим. Потому что ты слышишь его и умеешь распознавать истину, пусть и выражаешь ее в виде, которые понимают не все.

Он мягко улыбнулся.

– Может быть, в этом твоя особенность.

Винсент невесело усмехнулся.

– Особенность? Без обид, Доктор, но тогда я предпочел бы быть обычным человеком. 

Доктор виновато потупил взгляд, словно уникальность и безумная страсть художника были его собственной виной. В каком-то смысле, он и чувствовал себя именно так.

– Я болен, – Винсент устало протер тонкими ладонями лицо. Его пальцы заметно дрожали. И сердца Доктора сжались, когда до него дошел смысл этого слова. – Не физически. Эти глупые докт… врачи, которых подсылает мой брат, ничего не могут сделать. А я болен. Я устал. Очень устал, страшно. Доктор… ты был там, впереди, ты видел… все. Я видел так мало. Я знаю, мои работы любят… будут любить. Но знать, что когда-нибудь надо мной перестанут смеяться и при этом жить здесь… на отшибе… избегать людей, прятаться от детей, швыряющихся камнями… Ответь мне только на один вопрос: сколько еще это будет продолжаться?

Доктор поднял глаза на друга. Соврать? Трудно было врать, встретившись со взглядом его глубоких, мудрых, страдающих глаз. Взгляд Винсента был наполнен такой невыносимой душевной мукой, что Доктор стал сильнее жалеть, что пришел, тем более что пришел именно в это время. Винсент Ван Гог – тонкий человек. Но дело не в этом. Винсент Ван Гог – гениальный человек, и он увидит и распознает любую ложь. 

Отчасти Доктор чувствовал, что ему старой подругой Судьбой предназначено было сказать то, что он собирался сказать.

– Печаль будет длиться вечно, Винсент, – произнес он, чувствуя роковое значение этих слов***. – Мне жаль. Но печаль – это сильный стимул, который заставляет нас стремиться к большему, к лучшему, к свету, творить невероятное, превращать мир в царство цвета, слышать, чувствовать цвет, как это делаешь ты.

Винсент слабо улыбнулся.

– Спасибо.

Почему-то Доктору показалось, что в этом слове было больше тоски и безысходности, чем покоя, который он надеялся ему дать.

Винсент вдруг вскочил.

– Тебе нужно уходить. Он знает, что ты здесь, и придет с минуты на минуту.

Доктор нахмурился. Схлынувшее было ощущение беды вновь вернулось с прежней, а то и большей силой.

– Кто «он»? Откуда он знает?

– Человек, который приходил за твоим артефактом. Он оставил здесь это, – Винсент кивнул на небольшой металлический шарик на каминной полке. Доктор пригляделся. В этом крошечном предмете не было ничего выделяющегося, кроме того, что он был сделан из металла, определенно не принадлежавшего этой эпохе, да и этой планете, если приглядеться. От него исходило странное едва заметное мерцание, совершенно заглушавшееся всполохами очага. Это был пространственно-временной детектор. Стоило ТАРДИС материализоваться во дворе, прорвав при этом ткань воронки, как этот крошечный приборчик зарегистрировал всплеск временной энергии и передал сигнал на чью-нибудь удаленную консоль. Лучшая ловушка в мире для того, кто путешествует во времени. Это действительно была хорошо продуманная засада. Доктор не понимал, почему раньше не заметил его, и лишь через мгновение осознал – фильтр восприятия. Только два человека умели создавать их из ничего. Только двоих он научил, когда они вместе прятались от Мастера.

Они знали, что он придет. И оставили ловушку, в которую он, вполне ожидаемо, попал.

На заднем дворе вдруг сверкнула ослепительная белая вспышка, послышался грохот упавших садовых инструментов и сдавленная ругань. Доктор поднялся.

– Кажется, это за мной.

– Беги.

– Спасибо.

Доктор сжал ладонью плечо друга и бросился к двери. Вечерний воздух резко и больно полоснул ему по лицу прохладным ветром, особенно чувствительным после жаркого пламени камина. За спиной в доме послышались голоса. Он согнулся и проскользнул под окнами, завернул за угол и, сорвавшись, ринулся к мигавшей лампочкой ТАРДИС. Десять шагов… восемь… шесть…

Вспышка энергии полоснула кору дерева прямо перед ним, обдав кожу жаром. Доктор застыл, словно его ноги примерзли к земле. Медленно и осторожно, пригнув голову, словно щенок, боящийся наказания, он поднял руки. До ТАРДИС оставалось каких-нибудь пять шагов. Но он знал, что не успеет их пробежать раньше, чем второй заряд вонзится в его тело. 

– Не двигайся, Доктор,– послышался из-за спины молодой, звонкий, низкий голос. Слишком знакомый, чтобы не распознать скрытой угрозы.

– Привет, Джек, – сказал он с нарочитой, но неубедительной веселостью. – Давно не виделись. Как жизнь?

Он с удивлением обнаружил, что голос дрожит, веселый тон срывается, рассыпается и рваными ошметками сползает куда-то в дебри животного, инстинктивного страха. Он боялся… нет, не так. Он **до чертиков** боялся Джека. С тех самых пор, как, стоя в кругу теплого золотистого света на Спутнике-5, почувствовал неладное. Почувствовал **жизнь**. Неправильную. Невозможную. **Запрещенную**. Еще один повод бежать. Бежать и прятаться.

Послышался хруст приминаемой тяжелыми ботинками подсохшей травы. Из-за уголка взгляда выплыла высокая фигура. Харкнесс не изменился ни на йоту – все то же молодое привлекательное лицо, все те же короткие до педантичности аккуратно уложенные темные волосы, все то же серое пальто с ненужными уже погонами. Была седина – едва заметные, почти невидимые серебристые волоски на висках. Не хватало только улыбки – той самой сияющей, дружелюбной, соблазнительной улыбки вечно уверенного в себе капитана. _Почему любое зло всегда первой забирает улыбку?_ Губы Джека были сжаты в линию, а в глазах… в глазах читалась та же ненависть, которую он уже видел у других своих друзей.

Двигаясь медленно и осторожно и не спуская Доктора с прицела миниатюрного бластера модели 54 века, Джек осторожно обошел его по кругу и встал между ним и ТАРДИС, полностью отрезав ему путь. Из-под рукава на его левой руке выглядывала металлическая панель манипулятора временной воронки. _Мошенник_. Тень от висевших около дома картин легла ему на лицо. Поднявшийся ветер всколыхнул полы серого военного пальто.

Между ними повисло почти осязаемое ощущение опасности – темное, вязкое, липкое чувство, сковывавшее руки и ноги и не дающее пошевелить ни одним мускулом. Зародившаяся было улыбка сползла с губ Доктора, голос мгновенно стал серьезным и, как ему показалось, жалким.

– Сколько прошло времени, Джек?

Харкнесс крепче сжал рукоять бластера.

– Пятьдесят три года.

Доктор опустил голову. Пятьдесят три… За это время его работа в Торчвуде должна была либо окупиться, либо развалиться окончательно. Его друзья, все, кого он знал, были либо мертвы, либо давно потеряны. Но сам Джек не изменился ни на год. Это невозможно, даже теоретически. Он – человек. Он – неизвестная, непонятная, неразрешимая тайна, природу которой не дано было раскрыть даже повелителям времени. Что же ты сделала, Роза… 

Но даже такой человек, как Харкнесс, был подвержен изменениям Вселенной. И даже на него действовала мощь Ключа Времени.

Снова подул ветер, принеся с собой влажный застоявшийся запах с реки. Доктору в голову пришла идея. Последняя зацепка, последний, призрачный, как дым, шанс. Если Винсент поверил, возможно...

– Тебе не кажется, что все это неправильно? – спросил он вдруг с крошечной ноткой надежды в голосе. – Что все, что сейчас происходит – не должно происходить, нереально?

Джек умный человек. Он пережил многое, видел многое, может быть, даже больше, чем сам Доктор. Он может понять. Он **должен** понять.

Джек коротко кивнул, и надежда в душе Доктора сделала сальто, но тут же споткнулась и растаяла, когда он заговорил.

– Я тоже хотел в это поверить. Убеждал себя и их, что этого не может быть. Пока не увидел своими глазами, что ты натворил. 

За спиной у Харкнесса бесшумно приоткрылась дверь, и из-за нее выглянула кудрявая голова Ривер. В руках она держала снаряженный бластер. Доктор метнул в нее едва заметный предупреждающий взгляд, и она остановилась в дверях, держа оружие наготове и внимательно наблюдая за неподвижно стоящим в двух шагах от нее Джеком.

– Ты учил всех своих друзей, – продолжал Джек, – что жизнь священна, что нет ничего дороже дружбы, что самолюбие и личные цели приводят лишь к катастрофам. Когда у нас не оставалось других шансов, ты не дал Марте использовать ключ Остенхагена, ты не дал нам воспользоваться Звездой. Ты даже меня превратил из мошенника в чертового героя. Но ты отдал им ребенка…

– Джек, – Доктор вздохнул, опустив голову. Как донести до него, как заставить понять, что происходит? Возможно ли было превзойти мощь, с которой Ключ Времени искажал и кроил этот мир? – Ты знаешь меня. Ты знаешь, что я не хотел этого…

– Не хотел?! – Джек невесело усмехнулся. – Конечно, ты не хотел! Тебя никогда не было там, где ты был нужен. Я взвалил себе на плечи Торчвуд в Кардиффе из-за рифта, который открылся _из-за нас_. Но ты улетел и пропал, а из рифта полезла всякая нечисть, стали гибнуть люди. И расхлебывать это пришлось мне. 

Доктор молчал. Он не знал, чем возразить на это.

– Я мог справиться, я знал, что мне это по силам, – продолжал Джек. Его голос постепенно повышался, переходя на крик. – Но иногда, просто **иногда** нам нужна была твоя помощь. Так где ты был? Где ты был, когда на Землю пришел Абаддон, где ты был в День Чудес? ГДЕ ТЫ БЫЛ..? – его голос наконец сорвался, вздрогнул и превратился в свернувшийся дрожащий комочек, в едва слышный шепот, – … когда пришли 456?

Разум Джека невозможно было прочитать. Доктор убедился в этом за годы знакомства с ним, убедился еще даже до несчастного случая, превратившего бывшего агента времени в пугающее, необъяснимое, невозможное существо. И потому он даже не пытался это сделать, хотя, возможно, это было бы проще всего – влезть в его голову, изменить ход его мыслей, перетащить – хоть насильно – на свою сторону. Но это было слишком похоже на методы другого печально известного повелителя времени, и Доктор слишком хорошо помнил, чем для него это закончилось.

Он не пытался прочесть мысли Джека, но, вероятно, капитан от отчаяния и ярости на мгновение потерял самоконтроль, и в разуме Доктора молнией пронеслись жуткие, мрачные образы, омерзительные до тошнотворности картины. Стеклянная клетка, заполненная дымом, со стеклами, измазанными кровью и желчью, за которыми неясно шевелится искаженная тень невидимого простым глазом существа. Ослепляющий свет и огонь в животе, выжигающий изнутри, разрывающий внутренности за миг до того, как мир превратится в кроваво-красное пятно, а затем с дикой, сводящей с ума болью вернется обратно. Десятки, сотни, тысячи детских лиц, раскрытые рты и распахнутые остекленевшие глаза и крик, долгий, нечеловеческий, приводящий в ужас крик.

И рядом с каждым видением – имя, одно короткое имя, пропитанное болью и снедающим чувством вины, заставляющим бежать, бежать, бежать без оглядки от того, от чего убежать невозможно даже на край Вселенной.

И в то же мгновение память Харкнесса вновь укрылась за непроницаемой стеной, дверь его разума захлопнулась, оборвав инопланетный детский крик и знакомый голос, ритмично повторяющий одно и то же имя, оставив ошеломленного и побледневшего Доктора в звенящей тишине.

– Это твоя ошибка, – упрямо продолжал Харкнесс, не догадываясь о чудовищном открытии повелителя времени. – Но ты даже не хочешь исправить ее.

– Есть вещи, которые нельзя исправить, Джек! – вкрадчиво произнес Доктор, пытаясь прийти в себя и лихорадочно подыскивая слова. Сотни примеров всплывали у него в голове один за другим, десятки имен, десятки планет, десятки людей, которых можно было спасти… если бы он был расторопнее, умнее, наблюдательнее, храбрее… – Если бы я мог, думаешь, я не вернулся бы назад и не спас бы Розу? Не уберег бы Донну от метакризиса повелителей времени? Не нашел бы Мастера до этой катастрофы на Вэлианте? Не спас бы, черт возьми, свою родную планету?

– Ребенок не имеет к этому отношения. Ты – повелитель времени, она – человек.

О, вот тут ты очень сильно ошибаешься, – подумал Доктор. _Человек плюс повелитель времени_.

– Неужели я должен объяснять тебе законы времени? – нетерпеливо проговорил он, повысив голос. – Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что любой, кого коснулась энергия воронки, становится так же уязвим, как повелитель времени! Любой, кто хоть раз пересек рифт, превращается в фиксированную точку. Никто не может знать этого лучше тебя! Тем более, Мелоди… На ней сходится слишком много временных линий. Вырви ее оттуда – и ты уничтожишь всю Вселенную! Послушай меня!

Ривер на секунду отвела взгляд. Джек только покачал головой. Доктор потерял терпение.

– Да почему меня никто никогда не слушает?! – возмущенно возопил он, подняв лицо к небу, словно ожидая от него ответа, и едва удержавшись от того, чтобы всплеснуть руками.

Джек приподнял руки, и Доктор в который раз за последние несколько суток невидяще уставился в слепое дуло бластера.

– Нам нужны только ТАРДИС и Ключ, – сказал капитан, отступив на шаг к ТАРДИС, и крепче сжал оружие, заметив едва видимое движение вперед, которое повелитель времени просто не смог подавить. – Не влезай в это, Доктор. Тебе не понравится мой ответ.

Доктор обреченно вздохнул, изо всех сил стараясь затолкать свою совесть в самый темный угол сознания. Похоже, у него и в самом деле не оставалось выбора.

– Тогда мне очень жаль, Джек, – ответил он и опустил руки.

Ривер поняла его знак моментально. Мигом выкинув руку вперед, она нажала на спуск. Короткий голубой огонек ринулся к Харкнессу и вонзился ему в спину. Джек дернулся вперед, выронил бластер и навзничь упал на траву. Доктор быстро подошел к неподвижному капитану и, сверху вниз глядя в его распахнутые неподвижные остекленевшие глаза, виновато поморщился.

– Извини, Джек, – повторил он, засунув руки в карманы пальто. – Мне очень жаль. Надеюсь, ты этого не запомнишь.

Он опустился рядом с Джеком и наспех снял с его запястья манипулятор временной воронки.

– Так ты хотя бы не будешь нас преследовать, – он бросил на друга быстрый осторожный взгляд и, подумав, добавил: – Какое-то время.

Ривер смерила Доктора странным недоверчивым взглядом, видимо, решая, не сошел ли он с ума. Присев на корточки, она двумя пальцами коснулась шеи капитана.

– Доктор… он мертв.

Он молчал некоторое время, затем поднял вопросительный взгляд, словно не расслышал ее слов.

– Аа, это, – он замялся. – Это долгая история. Как-нибудь я тебе ее расскажу. А пока…

Капитан, которого Ривер сочла мертвым, вдруг дернулся и резко забрал воздуха в грудь. Доктор Сонг подскочила.

– … советую срочно ретироваться.

Ривер не нужно было повторять дважды. Она резко развернулась и бросилась к будке, мгновенно скрывшись за дверью. Доктор последовал за ней секундой позже. Заряд энергии ударил вдогонку закрывающейся двери за мгновение до того, как синяя будка с жужжанием растворилась в воздухе. 

– Доктор, как… кто… – Ривер тщетно пыталась подобрать слова. Он был мертв! Он абсолютно точно, стопроцентно был мертв! Этого не может быть… – Кто он такой?

Доктор, все еще держа руку на ненужном уже рычаге дематериализации и глядя в несуществующую точку где-то между колонной временного ротора и уходившей в отдаление лестницей, вздохнул.

– Друг, – сказал он тихо и добавил, опустив голос до едва различимого шепота: – Еще один друг, которого я подвел.

Он умолк, давая понять, что в ближайшее время никаких объяснений не будет. В его голове испуганными насекомыми носились нечаянно подсмотренные воспоминания капитана. Жуткие картины, от которых по позвоночнику бежали ледяные колючие мурашки. Но единственное, что не давало ему покоя, это имя, тяжелым камнем повисшее на сердце Джека, тянущее и тянущее его вниз, в глубокий омут раскаяния и ненависти к себе. Сейчас Доктора занимал лишь один-единственный вопрос: кто, черт побери, такой Стивен?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * На самом деле, первый визит Доктора к Винсенту Ван Гогу в серии «Винсент и Доктор» датирован началом июня 1890 года. Датировка в серии сплошь неправильная: Винсент не жил в Арле с мая 1889, так как начал ездить по различным психиатрическим клиникам. А покончил с собой он 29 июля 1890 года в Овере-на-Уазе (экскурсовод в эпизоде говорит, что картина «Церковь в Овере» была написана «Где-то между 1 и 3 июня 1890 года, меньше чем за год до того как… он покончил с собой», хотя после этого прошло только около двух месяцев). Но даже если так, почему Доктор и Эми оказываются в Арле? «Церковь в Овере» писалась в Овере-на-Уазе, а не в Арле. В то же время, картины «Спальня в Арле» и «Ночная терраса в Арле» места-прообразы которых показаны в серии, писались именно там. Автор предпочел игнорировать ошибку сценаристов и придерживаться исторических фактов, приняв за дату первой встречи Доктора и Винсента апрель 1889, так как именно тогда была написана вторая (из трех) «Спальня в Арле», которая была «еще сырой» в день их визита.
> 
> ** По одной из многочисленных версий, во время одного из приступов Ван Гог отрезал себе мочку левого уха.
> 
> *** По словам брата Винсента, Тео (согласно некоторым источникам), находившегося с ним в день его смерти, именно фраза «Печаль будет длиться вечно» была последним, что произнес умирающий художник.


	12. XI. Штопор

Когда ТАРДИС материализовалась в комнате управления в самом сердце второго Бега Демонов, Доктор, молчаливый и мрачный как никогда, оставил Ривер и, выйдя из машины времени, закрыл за собой дверь. За всю поездку он не сказал ни слова. Он размышлял, все глубже погружаясь в мрачное состояние. Ривер стояла с противоположной стороны консоли и – он чувствовал это, не поднимая глаз – сверлила его взглядом, ожидая, что он заговорит первым и все же объяснит, что, черт возьми, только что произошло перед дверьми ТАРДИС. Но Доктор упрямо хранил молчание, и не привыкшая блуждать в неведении Ривер обратилась к последнему средству – архивам корабля. Если этот капитан Джек, кто бы он ни был, раньше был знаком с Доктором, то ТАРДИС определенно должна была его знать.

Однако машина времени, словно сговорившись со своим вечным пилотом, на все запросы отвечала: «недостаточно данных». Поиск по слову «Торчвуд» тоже не дал результатов.

Ривер, разумеется, слышала про него. Институт Торчвуд. Организация, заявлявшая, что занимается защитой человеческой расы от внеземной угрозы, на деле же оказавшаяся ничем не лучше ЮНИТ, загонявшего хоть чем-нибудь провинившихся людей в казематы. Организация, наложившая руки на огромное количество внеземных технологий и в результате уничтожившая сама себя и едва не погубившая мир. Несколько лет назад – считая, конечно, от того времени, в котором жили ее родители; она всегда старалась ориентироваться именно на него – с ними был связан какой-то скандал с инопланетным вторжением, похищением тысяч детей и колоссальным взрывом в заливе Кардифф. Изучая историю Земли, Ривер много раз натыкалась на упоминания о них… пока однажды они не исчезли. Окончательно, без следа, не оставив ни единой записи во всех базах данных мира.

Из этого потока мысли ее вырвал внезапно раздавшийся из-за двери приглушенный крик Доктора:

– Ривер!

Голос повелителя времени дрожал от напряжения и тревоги, и Ривер, на ходу выхватывая из кобуры бластер, ринулась наружу. 

Стоило двери открыться, как ее тут же оглушил протяжный вой сирены. Помещение было залито красным светом аварийного освещения. Где-то вдалеке, во внешнем кругу базы, раздавались глухие звуки выстрелов. Ривер бросила быстрый взгляд на мониторы. Повсюду, на каждом экране, в каждом помещении шли ожесточенные бои между их разномастными силами и людьми в черной форме с нашивками ЮНИТ на рукавах. В динамиках раздавались четкие приказы далеков, сверкали энергетические лучи кибероружия. То тут, то там мелькали быстрые ловкие змеиные тени силурианцев. 

Ривер обернулась на Доктора. Лицо его было бледным.

– Как они нас нашли? – спросила она.

– Это было лишь делом времени, – отозвался Доктор, не отрывая взгляда от мельтешащих экранов. – Правда, я надеялся, что его будет немного больше. Нам нужно немедленно попасть на вторую базу и перехватить Ключ Времени, пока они не натворили чего-нибудь непоправимого.

Дверь комнаты управления распахнулась, заставив и Доктора и Ривер подскочить. Ривер вскинула бластер, нацелив его на влетевшую Эми. 

– Это я, – сказала она в ответ на их подозрительные взгляды, взмахнув отъехавшим фрагментом руки, из которого торчало заряженное оружие.

Вид у пластиковой копии Эми был помятый. Куртка разорвана на плече шальной пулей, волосы, затянутые в хвост, растрепались, выпустив из-под резинки несколько неровных длинных локонов, свисавших у висков. Губа была разбита, треснута, как у фарфоровой куклы, без единой капли крови. 

Ривер опустила оружие. Вслед за Эми в зал вошел Страйк, а за ним, к вящему неудовольствию Доктора, вплыл Верховный далек в сопровождении трех своих солдат.

– Вражеские солдаты атакуют базу, сэр, – отрапортовал сонтаранец, стукнув себя по груди. – Три взвода жалких людишек из организации под названием ЮНИТ пробились через западные ворота. Мой отряд сдерживает их в коридорах. Причин для тревоги нет, мы оттесним их.

Пластиковая Эми покосилась на сонтаранца и состроила неодобрительную физиономию.

– Это если они не задавят вас с другой стороны, Страйк.

– Эми? – настойчиво проговорила Ривер от компьютера. Та незамедлительно повернулась к ней. – Нам нужно попасть на базу врага. У нас есть доступ к аэрокарам?

– Две группы клириков обнаружены у северного дока, с минуты на минуту они проникнут в ангар. У западного входа все заминировано. В восточном ведутся бои. Боюсь, выходы с базы перекрыты.

Доктор прокашлялся и, когда все повернулись к нему, большим пальцем через свое плечо указал на стоявшую позади ТАРДИС.

Ривер вскинула бровь.

– Ты шесть месяцев прятал ее от них, а теперь хочешь притащить ТАРДИС в самое пекло, где только ее и ждут? – саркастически вопросила она.

Доктор пожал плечами. 

– Зачем им ТАРДИС, когда есть Ключ Времени? К тому же, выбора у нас все равно нет, не так ли?

Ривер, подумав, кивнула и повернулась к стоявшему по струнке сонтаранцу.

– Нам нужно будет прикрытие. Страйк, направьте в восточные коридоры кибер-отряд. Это займет их надолго. Рядом с ангаром расположен арсенал, нельзя допустить, чтобы клирики добрались до него. Я хочу, чтобы далеки удерживали людей в ангаре сколько возможно.

– Мы повинуемся, – пропел Верховный далек, и один из его подчиненных, получив никем не слышимый приказ, выскользнул из комнаты.

– И прикройте восточное крыло – на всякий случай, – добавила Ривер.

– Я помогу им, – откликнулась Эми и повернулась, чтобы броситься вслед за далеком, но прежде, чем она успела сделать хотя бы шаг, ее оборвал голос Доктора.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты пошла с нами.

Воцарилась тишина, прерываемая лишь отдаленными выстрелами. Где-то в глубине базы раздался слабый взрыв – от гранаты или небольшого взрывного устройства. Страйк негромко довольно крякнул – он, похоже, откровенно наслаждался звуками боя.

Эми тремя порывистыми шагами подошла к Доктору и встала к нему вплотную, глядя на него снизу вверх. Странно, но раньше Доктор не особо замечал, что у них с Эми действительно была разница в росте. Ривер посмотрела на него, затем на Эми, и тут же тактично отвела взгляд, сосредоточившись на компьютере.

– Почему я? – спросила Эми так тихо, чтобы услышал ее только Доктор. Трудно было сказать, чего в ее голосе было больше: обиды на то, что ей не дают поучаствовать в защите базы или радости от того, что с собой ее позвал именно Доктор.

– Потому что ты единственная, кроме Ривер, кому я доверяю, – так же тихо, почти шепотом, не задумываясь, ответил Доктор.

– Ты же знаешь, что я не Амелия Понд? – не без сарказма отозвалась она. – Я всего лишь клон, копия, я не заменю ее.

Доктор промолчал. Он, конечно же, помнил об этом. Помнил о том, что не эта Амелия когда-то кормила его рыбными палочками на пустой кухне пустого дома. Как и помнил о том, что эта Эми целиком и полностью зависит от приказов Сознания Нестин, и что в любой момент она может предать его, получив сигнал от «мамочки». 

Но, с другой стороны, он вспоминал «настоящую» Эми, казавшуюся кем угодно, но не его Вечно Ждущей Девочкой. Видел ненависть в ее глазах – омерзительную, жгучую, съедающую изнутри. Его Эми была неспособна на подобное чудовищное чувство.

И потому пластиковая Эми, как ни удивительно, казалась ему реальнее настоящей. 

Или, может быть, ему просто до боли не хватало ее рядом.

– Иди в ТАРДИС, – с мольбой в голосе, но все же твердо сказал он.

Эми вздохнула и, проскользнув мимо него, исчезла за синей дверью.

Доктор, проводив ее тяжелым взглядом, обернулся и обнаружил, что не выдержавшая Ривер все же наблюдала за ними. Прекрасно понимая, какие мысли сейчас метались в его голове, она улыбнулась, чтобы поддержать его, но улыбка вышла слабой и неискренней. Ривер и сама это понимала, и потому сразу перешла к делу.

– Они не дураки. Они знают, что ты придешь за Ключом, и будут хорошо его охранять. Чтобы пробраться на Бег Демонов, нам понадобится небольшая армия.

Доктор зыркнул на нее раздраженным и мрачным взглядом исподлобья, каким всегда смотрел, когда речь заходила об оружии и убийстве людей.

– Доктор, я знаю, тебе это не нравится, но в данный конкретный момент эти люди – твои враги, – Доктор болезненно скривился, и она поспешно поправилась: – По крайней мере, считают тебя своим врагом. И они будут стрелять в тебя, как только увидят! Как бы тебе это ни претило, ты **должен** взять с собой оружие. Или того, кто им владеет. Меня и Эми недостаточно.

Доктор глубоко и обреченно вздохнул. Ривер же, черт подери, **всегда** права…

– Ладно, – с повторным вздохом недовольно буркнул он и с силой потер лицо ладонями. Видимо, его привычное мировосприятие в этой обезумевшей Вселенной не работало.

Он огляделся и нехотя ткнул пальцем в двух стоявших поблизости далеков, чувствуя себя так, будто совершает дерзкое и неоправданное преступление.

– Ты и ты, – он подумал еще и добавил: – И Верховный далек – в ТАРДИС, живо, пока я не передумал!

Глядя на то, как три далека – два бронзовых и один белый – стройно и исполнительно заползают в открытую дверь его корабля, он тщетно силился избавиться от назойливой мысли, что совершает ошибку.

– Вы первые далеки, которых я добровольно впускаю в мою ТАРДИС, я надеюсь, вы это цените! – не удержавшись, крикнул он им вдогонку и, естественно, не получил ответа.

Коммандор Страйк вдруг взмахнул оружием, которое держал наперевес, и ткнул его прикладом в бок.

– Почему вы берете с собой эти жестянки, а не настоящих солдат? – возмущенно спросил он.

Доктор закатил глаза. Прекрасно. Не хватало только приступов ревности от карлика с картофельной головой. Как же трудно все-таки быть командиром у Альянса Плохих Парней…

– Я беру далеков, коммандор, – вкрадчиво произнес он, борясь с желанием схватить коротышку за шлем и как следует встряхнуть скрипучие шестеренки в его тупой серой голове, – потому что далеки умеют передвигаться скрытно и тихо, если захотят, а не вышагивают стройным маршем и не раздают приказы так, что не всполошатся только мертвые!

Хотя насчет приказов он был не особо уверен…

– Их скрытность не поможет, когда вы вступите в бой, – упрямо заявил Страйк. Доктор мысленно поставил зарубку никогда больше не пытаться переделать сонтаранца.

– Суть в том, что я надеюсь избежать боя. Затем мне и надо, чтобы вы удерживали армию… кхм… противника здесь как можно дольше.

Возмущению сонтаранца не было предела. Если бы он мог покраснеть от злости, он бы это сделал.

– Тактика труса! – гаркнул он, словно Доктор только что оскорбил его мать… если бы у сонтаранцев вообще была мать.

– Не смей обсуждать приказы командира, солдат! – вдруг повысила голос Ривер. Ей уже немало надоел этот разговор. Спор никуда их не приведет – он лишь потратит драгоценное время. – У тебя есть приказ – удерживать врага на месте! Возвращайся к своему отряду и выполняй!

Ривер глубоко вздохнула. Она чувствовала на себе удивленный, но в то же время необычайно уважительный взгляд Доктора, но боялась обернуться и разрушить это приятное ощущение.

Сонтаранец подтянулся и коротко отсалютовал.

– Есть, сэ… мэм! – и, хлопнув пятками друг об друга, строевым шагом удалился.

– И Страйк! – очнулся Доктор и предупредительным жестом ткнул в обернувшегося сонтаранца пальцем. – Никого не убивать! Обойдитесь оглушающими зарядами и транквилизаторами – кулаками, если хотите, но никаких убийств!

– Есть, сэр, – ворчливо проговорил сонтаранец и исчез за дверью.

– Ну что ж, несмотря ни на что, это было приятно, – прокомментировала Ривер с удовлетворенным вздохом.

– Даа, – протянул Доктор, представляя, что творилось сейчас в картофельной голове Страйка. Может быть, это было и неправильно, но его забавляла сложившаяся ситуация. Когда еще бравый сонтаранский командир побегает у него на коротком поводке?

Доктор тряхнул головой, надеясь выбросить из нее эти мысли. Если так пойдет и дальше, ему не избежать серьезной дилеммы с участием его неугомонной совести с одной стороны и безудержным ощущением власти – с другой.

– Ну что ж, доктор Сонг, – проговорил он бодро, выставляя локоть в сторону Ривер. – Приступим?

– Конечно, Доктор, – улыбнулась она, имитируя его тон, и взяла его под руку. Вместе они вошли в ТАРДИС.

Но, закрыв дверь, обернувшись и увидев далеков, замерших у самого входа, словно львы у дверей музея, он вспомнил, куда они направляются – и зачем. Все его приподнятое настроение вмиг улетучилось. Выпустив руку Ривер, он протиснулся мимо бронированных пришельцев и, косо поглядывая на них, двинулся к панели управления. Медленно и задумчиво выставил координаты – но так и остался у панели с рукой, зависнувшей над рычагом дематериализации. 

Он думал. Думал о том, что будет делать, попав на настоящий Бег Демонов. Думал о том, как встретят его люди, которых он любил, но которые ненавидели его. Он вспомнил все: главный зал станции, возмущенно гудящую ТАРДИС, бездушное дуло пистолета, безжалостный удар под ребра. Рука у Рори-человека была не легче, чем у Рори-автона. Он не знал, что ему предпринять, если он вдруг снова обнаружит себя с неправильного конца пистолета. Он не сможет навредить ни Эми, ни Рори, ни Джеку и Марте, если они окажутся там. И не позволит сделать этого никому. Даже Ривер, если она вдруг решится выступить против них.

Решится выступить? Против родителей? Он бросил короткий тяжелый взгляд на доктора Сонг, но не смог прочитать в ее лице ни одной мысли. Если она и умела что делать искуснее него, так это скрывать свои чувства и показывать их лишь в момент нужды. Но ему не нужно было слышать, о чем она думает, чтобы знать – она не причинит вреда родителям. Это невозможно.

Выходит, они направлялись прямиком в ловушку, из которой не смогут выбраться. Знали ли Эми и Рори, в какой выгодной ситуации оказались? Знали ли, что их «враг» ослаб духом настолько, что, еще не выступив, готов сдаться?

 

_– Ты хочешь… просто сдаться?_

_Он поворачивается и видит искренне удивление в ее глазах._

_– А как же… как же все, что мы делали эти месяцы? Наши планы? Ты не можешь просто сдаться!_

_– Ривер, – он в два шага оказывается рядом с ней и сжимает обеими руками ее плечи. Ее ладони почти автоматически ложатся на его предплечья. – Я делаю это ради наших планов, – вкрадчиво говорит он. – Это лишь дело времени, когда они догадаются, как мы защитили базу. Нам нужен отвлекающий маневр. Пусть они верят, что я – все тот же Доктор, который сбежал от них три месяца назад, что я перенесся во времени, что мне не удалось уйти. Пусть думают, что у меня нет плана. Если они сосредоточатся на мне, у тебя будет возможность закончить приготовления._

_– Но… – говорит она, и ее вдруг прорывает. Она уже не чувствует себя главной в этой семье, сейчас она похожа на маленькую девочку, которую вместо рождественского подарка отправляют жить к ненавистной старой родственнице. – Но ты не можешь… ты не можешь забыть! Пожалуйста, Доктор, только не сейчас._

_Ему больно, по-настоящему больно, так, как не было уже давно. И он знает, что Ривер чувствует ту же боль, может быть, еще сильнее. Но правды это не меняет._

_– Мне жаль…_

_– Ты это уже говорил, – упрямо перебивает она._

_– Ривер, – он слегка повышает голос, но лишь настолько, чтобы она услышала его, но не чтобы казаться злым. И добавляет уже тише, когда она умолкает, закусив губу: – Если я не забуду, они найдут вас в моей памяти. И тебя, и ТАРДИС. Я не могу этого допустить._

_Он касается ее лба своим, втягивает носом апельсиновый аромат._

_– Помоги мне, – голос звучит жалко, но и он чувствует себя жалким, потому что вынужден просить ее помочь ему в этом самоубийстве. Вынужден просить ее разбить собственное сердце. – Я не могу перенестись туда на ТАРДИС, они не должны ее получить. Ты ведь понимаешь._

_Ривер кивает._

_Он наклоняется и целует ее, стараясь затолкать в самый темный угол сознания горькую мысль о том, что этот момент, как и прочие, будет стерт из его памяти, из его жизни. Возможно, навсегда, если он будет недостаточно аккуратен. В его голове, как заноза, сидит хорошо настроенная программа: лишь одна команда, переданная нейронами, и воспоминания об этих днях будут уничтожены, жесткий диск его памяти откатится назад на три месяца._

_– Три месяца, Ривер, – продолжает он. Под влиянием его слов Ривер уже успокоилась, взяла себя в руки, уже смотрит серьезно и решительно. – Я даю тебе три месяца. Только вытащи меня оттуда. Ты очень мне нужна. Один я не справлюсь._

_– С каких пор ты делаешь такие признания? Кто ты такой и что ты сделал с моим Доктором? – спрашивает она с хитрой ухмылкой, и он улыбается в ответ._

_Ривер притягивает его к себе, обвивает его шею руками._

_– Я тебя не брошу, Доктор, – шепчет она. – Никогда. Ни с ними, ни с кем бы то ни было еще. Обещаю._

_За его спиной она набирает координаты на маленькой панели манипулятора воронки. Ощущение легкости длится лишь мгновение, и через секунду они, все так же прижавшись друг к другу, оказываются в такой чужой и такой знакомой одновременно диспетчерской комнате Бега Демонов. Доктор оглядывается. Эта комната кажется нетронутой, заброшенной и пустой. Экраны и компьютеры исчезли, оставив после себя белые пустоты стен с торчащими червяками проводов. На оставшейся немногочисленной мебели лежит толстый слой пыли. Ривер толкает его в плечо и показывает на единственный оставшийся монитор камеры слежения, который то ли забыли в спешке, то ли оставили в качестве запасного варианта в дальнем конце комнаты. Они подходят к нему и видят на экране главный зал, сплошь уставленный техникой различного происхождения, из различных эпох. По залу ходит множество людей – клирики в бежевой камуфляжной форме, солдаты ЮНИТ в темно-зеленой, множество гражданских. Все они – люди._

_Трое солдат перебегают зал, направляясь к коридору, ведущему в диспетчерскую._

_– Они знают, что мы здесь. Должно быть, утыкали всю базу датчиками пространственно-временных искажений. Тебе нужно уходить, – говорит Доктор, пересекая комнату. Ему кажется, будто программа в его голове начинает шевелиться, как змея в своей норе, обеспокоенная приближающимися тяжелыми шагами более крупного хищника. Он, сколько может, сдерживает ее в клетке своей силы воли, чтобы она не сорвалась не вовремя, целясь острыми клыками в хрупкие нити его воспоминаний. Доктор выглядывает за дверь и видит приближающиеся тени солдат, готовых вот-вот вывернуть из-за поворота._

_– Но… – воздух разрывает истерический визг сирены, и слова Ривер тонут в этом жутком вое. Доктор отталкивает ее прочь, захлопывая дверь._

_– Уходи! – кричит он почти зло, чувствуя, как накатывает нехорошая, леденящая тревога, первый признак нарастающей паники. Что если в последний момент она не послушается? Что если попытается ему помешать?_

_Всего мгновение ему кажется, что она так и сделает. Ривер стоит в двух шагах, сжав кулаки, зло и обиженно смотрит на него немигающим взглядом серых глаз. А затем поднимает руки и набирает координаты на панели манипулятора._

_– Я вернусь за тобой, – говорит она поспешно, прежде чем исчезнуть._

_В тот же миг его ударяет по руке распахнутая ударом ноги дверь. Доктор отскакивает, потирая ушибленную кисть. Трое солдат в черной форме бойцов ЮНИТ вваливаются в комнату, держа тяжелые винтовки наперевес. Доктор улыбается им как можно лучезарнее. Змея в его разуме сворачивается в плотный узел, готовясь с силой оттолкнуться от собственного тела. Он чувствует, как нарастает головная боль, но все еще пытается отыграть тот фарс, который запланировал для себя._

_– От вас не убежишь, ребята, – говорит он нарочито весело, с притворным покорством поднимая руки над головой._

_Солдаты вскидывают оружие. И он сам открывает дверцу клетки. Змея отталкивается и одним глотком пожирает все самые дорогие его сердцам воспоминания._

_«Мне очень жаль, Ривер» – мелькает в его голове последняя мысль, прежде чем три месяца его жизни превращаются в белое полотно._

 

Доктор вынырнул из этого внезапно накатившего воспоминания, как из-под слоя холодной воды, и ошарашенно огляделся. Пятиминутное путешествие в прошлое не заняло у него, казалось, и мгновения: все вокруг оставались на тех же местах, в тех же позах, и совершенно не догадывались о его видениях.

Это последнее воспоминание было таким ярким, таким живым, что Доктор до сих пор ощущал тот едкий страх и сожаление, в последний момент проснувшееся в нем к оставшейся в одиночестве спутнице. Теперь он чувствовал себя еще более виноватым перед ней, вспомнив, как умоляла его Ривер не лишать ее этих последних дней.

А потом вернулись мысли о других его спутниках, ждавших сейчас по другую сторону этой планеты. И о ловушке, в которую он загонял самого себя и Ривер, прекрасно зная, что они оба никогда не смогут из нее выбраться с помощью грубой силы.

Ривер, однако, вела себя как ни в чем не бывало. Она обошла вокруг центральной колонны, нажимая кнопки и поворачивая рычаги, по привычке поправляя координаты и включая стабилизаторы, о которых он всегда забывал. И лишь когда рука ее по инерции оказалась над рычагом дематериализации и Доктор поспешно отдернул свою ладонь и уткнул ее в поверхность консоли, Ривер наконец обратила на него внимание и пристально вгляделась в его лицо. От нее не укрылся ни полный сомнений взгляд, ни пролегшая на лбу морщинка. Она знала Доктора как облупленного, и знала, что такое выражение лица не предвещало ничего хорошего.

– Доктор? В чем дело?

Он не ответил. Признаться в своей слабости вслух, да еще и при далеках, которые, – он свято верил в это, – даже в этой реальности могли моментально предать его, едва почуяв эту слабость – признаться в ней было равносильно заведомому поражению. Он покачал головой. Но Ривер невозможно было провести такой жалкой уловкой.

– Скажи мне, – он не заметил, как она оказалась совсем рядом, глядя на него нежным преданным взглядом. Его всегда поражало, как эта женщина умеет вынимать из него всю душу, переворачивать ее вверх дном и возвращать на место, ничего не повредив, – и все это одним лишь взглядом, одним словом, одним движением руки. Он восхищался этим и приходил от этого в ужас. Хотя в этот раз ей, похоже, показалось, что, чтобы разбить ледяную броню его молчания, одного взгляда мало. Он вдруг обнаружил, что ее ладонь касается его щеки, а другая ладонь ложится на шею, задевая длинными пальцами отросшие до плеч волосы. Это прикосновение было сильнее пощечины и нежнее поцелуя. Оно разносило всю его защиту в прах, раздирало все сомнения в клочья. Повинуясь инстинкту, он поднял руки и положил их ей на спину, одновременно с этим склоняясь к ней. Она прижалась щекой к воротнику его рубашки и снова спросила:

– В чем дело?

В ее голосе звучало удивление – конечно, он ведь еще никогда не проявлял к ней чувств самостоятельно. Но не могла же она думать, что после всех этих лет он не влюбился в нее. Влюбился. Как мальчишка. Вот только мальчишке уже была почти тысяча лет. Он вдохнул апельсиновый аромат ее волос и выдохнул, понимая, что не сможет сдержать рвущийся из груди страх.

– Ривер, что мы делаем? Это же Эми и Рори. 

Он почувствовал, как она улыбнулась, грустно и понимающе.

– Если они встретятся нам там… что мы будем делать?

– Мы убежим.

– А если…

– Никаких «если», милый, – ее ноготь нервно царапнул кожу. – Мы убежим. Мы начнем все с начала. Мы все исправим.

Он уткнулся лицом ей в волосы. Его голос звучал приглушенно.

– Как ты справляешься с этим?

Она на мгновение задумалась, неосознанно перебирая пальцами прядь каштановых волос у его шеи.

– Я стараюсь об этом не думать, – честно призналась она. – Стараюсь представить, что… что это не они, что это клоны, автоны, фильтры восприятия…

– И помогает? – с заметным напряжением спросил он.

Ривер вздохнула.

– Нет.

Доктор закрыл глаза и еще раз втянул носом воздух. Где-то за их спинами далеки то ли выжидающе, то ли недоуменно поводили глазными стеблями, переводя взгляд с так и стоявших в обнимку Доктора и Ривер на двери ТАРДИС. Эми сидела к ним спиной на лестнице, ведущей в технический отсек и, судя по напряженности ее спины, безуспешно старалась не прислушиваться к разговору.

Все-таки, пластиковая она или нет, у нее были воспоминания Эми, личность Эми, чувства Эми, а потому и ощущение, будто речь идет о ней.

– Ты готова к этому?

Ривер задумалась. 

– Да, – ответила она, поморщившись от того, как до невозможности просто прозвучало это слово. И попыталась объяснить. – Мне кажется, я была рождена для того, чтобы быть готовой ко всему. Такая, должно быть, моя судьба.

Судьба. Доктор хмыкнул. Говорить о судьбе, когда они стоят посреди несуществующей реальности…

– Да. Ты права, – неожиданно для самого себя признал он вдруг. Ривер разжала руки, пытаясь отстраниться, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо, но он не отпустил. Его одолевали мысли, которые прежде он к себе не подпускал. Где бы они ни были, что бы ни происходило, его спутники постоянно оказывались без его присмотра. На какой-нибудь луне или планете, среди незнакомых, а чаще всего опасных существ или, что еще хуже, в полном одиночестве. Оставались на милость его врагов. И виноват в этом был он один, обещавший им путешествия и приключения, на деле вечно оборачивающиеся в бег наперегонки со смертью. Ривер снова положила голову ему на грудь, и он наконец нашел в себе силы продолжить, словно без ее щеки, прижимающейся к его пиджаку, это было невозможно.

– Ты права. Это не наш мир, не наши Эми и Рори, как бы нам ни хотелось в это верить. Это мир, созданный Ключом. Как и Джека, нам их не переубедить, – проговорил он и добавил совсем тихо, так, чтобы могла услышать только Ривер: – Впервые в жизни есть сила, с которой мне не сравниться.

Она все-таки сумела ненамного оторваться от него и подняла возмущенный взгляд со сверкающими в глазах хитрыми искорками.

– Кто ты такой и что ты сделал с моим Доктором? – спросила она с шутливой угрозой.

Он растянул губы в улыбке. Ривер протянула руки, аккуратно обвила ладонями его лицо, наклонила его голову к себе и легко поцеловала в лоб.

– Ты справишься, повелитель времени, – тихо сказала она неожиданно серьезным тоном. – Ты справишься. Ты спасешь своих друзей, ты спасешь Мелоди, ты подаришь ей самую потрясающую жизнь, на которую она даже не могла рассчитывать. Поверь мне, я знаю. Ты еще много-много раз спасешь эту несчастную Вселенную, и однажды она отплатит тебе добром. Ты справишься – если будешь хоть немножко верить в себя и в своих друзей.

Доктор моргнул, медленно сохраняя ее слова в памяти. Уверенность вернулась к нему. Мимолетным, едва заметным движением он сжал ее пальцы и вернулся к консоли. Твердо положив руку на рычаг дематериализации, обернулся к Ривер и увидел незаметный кивок. Из-за его плеча на него смотрели очень смущенные глаза пластиковой Эми.

– Джеронимо! – с улыбкой шепнул он и надавил рычаг.


	13. XII. Эхо в темноте

Преодолеть защитные поля Бега Демонов оказалось не так просто, как думалось Доктору. Сперва ТАРДИС встряхнуло и отбросило в сторону. Затем что-то в глубине ее конструкции звякнуло, словно отваливаясь, консоль испустила сноп сердитых искр. Игнорируя недовольный рев временного ротора, Доктор заставил Старушку снова навалиться на поля, и лишь после того, как внизу что-то загорелось, они с треском, который был слышен даже внутри, прорвались на станцию. Материализовавшись на опасной скорости, ТАРДИС ударилась об пол, крутясь, проехалась по нему до конца коридора и, врезавшись в стену, наконец, замерла.

Все внутри, кроме далеков, которые, казалось, не заметили, что у путешественников вообще были проблемы с посадкой, вздохнули с облегчением. Доктор поднялся со стеклянного пола, протянул руку Ривер и огляделся в поисках Эми, чтобы убедиться, что и она цела и невредима. И только тогда все они наконец вывалились из ТАРДИС. 

На станции царил хаос. Безостановочно выл сигнал тревоги, под потолком мелькали обезумевшие аварийные лампочки. Вдали слышался топот солдатских ботинок.

– Пять или шесть человек, тяжело вооруженные. Направляются сюда, – прислушавшись, мгновенно оценила ситуацию Эми. – Нужно идти.

Доктор вынул из кармана Искатель и перекинул его Ривер.

– Найди Ключ. Я спрячу ТАРДИС и догоню вас.

– Скорее, Доктор! – отозвалась она и бросилась вслед за Эми вниз по коридору. Далеки, как машинки на привязи, поплелись за ней.

Доктор запустил руку во внутренний карман пиджака, вынул звуковую отвертку и, наведя ее на машину времени, нажал кнопку. Недовольно жужжа, но не в силах противиться приказам своего пилота, ТАРДИС растворилась в воздухе. Доктор подбросил отвертку в воздух и, поймав ее, оглянулся. За углом маячили быстро приближающиеся тени людей. Он развернулся и скрылся за мгновение до того, как солдаты вывернули из-за угла.

Он догнал их спустя два поворота. Они стояли в темной нише, куда не достигал свет аварийных ламп. Ривер возилась с карманным компьютером, поводя Искателем то в одну сторону, то в другую. Эми проверяла ручной пистолет. Далеки синхронно, как в балете, повернули к нему свои глаза-стебли, стоило ему приблизиться на несколько шагов.

Подозрительно покосившись на пришельцев, Доктор подошел к Ривер.

– Ну что?

Она, не поднимая глаз, махнула Искателем.

– Сигнал слабый и неустойчивый. Он обрывается в этом самом месте, но на один уровень ниже. 

– Что там? – Доктор повернулся к Эми. Если она с такой легкостью вывела его из лабиринта этих коридоров, то наверняка должна знать всю станцию наизусть.

– Не знаю, – пожала плечами Эми, разрушив его надежды. – Все эти коридоры одинаковые. Если бы знать, где мы. Но что я точно знаю, так это то, что лестница прямо здесь, – она ткнула большим пальцем себе через плечо, где в тени виднелась неприметная серая железная дверь.

Доктор вздохнул. Они ходят в потемках, на ощупь, как слепые котята, а вокруг шныряет армия ЮНИТ и клириков.

– Хорошо. Спускаемся вниз и разбираемся на месте, – он повернулся к терпеливо ожидавшим далекам. Каждый раз, как они попадали в поле зрения, в его сердцах с новой силой возрастало предчувствие какой-нибудь катастрофы. – Никого не убивать. Использовать только оглушающее оружие. Это приказ.

– Мы повинуемся, – после секундной заминки хором ответили далеки. Доктор повернулся к Эми и Ривер.

– Знаю, знаю, – Эми вскинула руки.

Ривер кивнула. Ей уж точно не нужно было повторять дважды.

– Хорошо. Пошли.

Они спустились на этаж ниже – Эми впереди, за ней Доктор и Ривер, далеки замыкали этот небольшой отряд, мерно сканируя взглядом все пространство перед и за собой. Как только они оказались у подножия лестницы, Искатель вдруг издал одиночный сигнал и погас совсем. Ривер повела его из стороны в сторону, даже потрясла, но устройство, похоже, было мертво.

Доктор задумчиво почесал затылок.

– Есть шанс, что это означает, что Ключ Времени совсем близко, – без уверенности сказал он. – Когда Ключ собран, нужда в Искателе отпадает. Полагаю, он решил, что его дело сделано.

– «Решил»? – переспросила Эми. – Только не говори мне, что эта штука разумна.

Проигнорировав ее вопрос, Ривер покачала головой.

– Не вовремя он это решил, – недовольно проговорила она. – Мне удалось засечь сигнал Ключа, но он обрывается в паре сотен метров отсюда. Большой радиус для поиска, времени на который у нас нет.

На лестнице послышались голоса. Эми огляделась.

– В этот коридор только один вход – с лестницы. Если оставить здесь засаду, которая сможет задержать противника, мы получим дополнительные полчаса времени.

– Смысл есть, – кивнула Ривер.

Доктор повернулся к Верховному далеку. В глубине души он радовался, что ситуация обернулась именно подобным образом. По крайней мере, он был рад избавиться от этого эскорта, больше походившего на бомбу с часовым механизмом, готовую вот-вот взорваться ему в лицо.

– Вы останетесь здесь. Сдерживайте силы противника столько, сколько возможно.

– Мы повинуемся, – пропел Верховный далек, разворачиваясь к своему немногочисленному войску.

– И никого не убивать! – снова проговорил Доктор, не зная до конца, для чего повторяет уже отданный приказ – для закрепления или для самоуспокоения.

Далек молчал дольше обычного, но наконец выдавил:

– Мы повинуемся.

Они втроем ринулись прочь. Стоило им уйти из поля зрения оставшихся на страже далеков, как с лестницы донеслись громкие испуганные голоса, застрекотала чья-то винтовка, и в ответ раздались взрывы энергетического оружия далеков. Доктор отчаянно надеялся, что эти жестянки усвоили его приказ. 

Справа и слева от них мелькали пустые черные провалы дверей, ведших то ли в пустые палаты – в подобной комнате когда-то держали Эми – то ли заброшенные лаборатории. Доктор вообще не понимал, зачем им понадобилось столько места. Казалось, единственные помещения, которые использовали на станции во времена мадам Ковариан – это большой зал, диспетчерская, палата Эми и подвал, в котором скрывали свои мерзкие темные тайны Безголовые Монахи.

В этот раз, кажется, Эми и Рори использовали и того меньше.

На середине коридора пластиковая Эми вдруг резко остановилась и покачнулась, протянув руку в поисках опоры. Доктор в один длинный шаг оказался рядом, подхватив ее, и она повисла на нем всем телом, оказавшимся неожиданно тяжелым, тяжелее настоящей Эми.

– Доктор… Ривер… – прошептала она через силу, ладонь свободной руки приложив ко лбу. Не выдержав ее веса, Доктор осторожно опустил ее на пол спиной к шершавой стене и присел рядом на корточки, с беспокойством оглядывая ее лицо. Ривер опустилась на колени. В ее руках уже лежал верный компьютер, и его датчик, мерно пульсируя, сканировал механические системы клона.

– Эми, в чем дело? Эми? – спросил Доктор, но та не отвечала, с силой сжав губы, словно боялась закричать.

Компьютер Ривер тревожно пискнул, и она вдруг порывисто поднялась.

– Доктор, она получает новый приказ. Юниты Нестин выводятся из-под нашего контроля, – их глаза встретились. Они оба хорошо понимали, что это означает. – Они повернулись против нас.

Пластиковая Эми согнулась пополам, с ее губ сорвался тихий стон.

– Уходите, – проговорила она через силу. – Сознание Нестин, они… Уходите, оставьте меня здесь, иначе я вас всех убью.

Ривер потянула Доктора за рукав, но он выдернул руку.

– Что происходит? – спросил он, касаясь ладонями ее плеч. – Эми, скажи, что им нужно?

Пластиковая Эми несколько раз рвано вздохнула, не сумев выдавить ни звука. Ее руки начали ощутимо дрожать, словно она боролась с невидимой силой за контроль над своим телом.

– Они… им… Ключ, – выдохнула она наконец. Глаза Доктора расширились. – Они хотят… чтобы я остановила вас… и их… всех… чтобы я забрала ключ для… Нестин… 

– Доктор, – из-за спины позвала его Ривер. Она все еще держала в руках свой карманный компьютер, водя глазами по пробегающим строчкам. – Доктор, это происходит со всеми. Все дубликаты Нестин на базе отключаются. 

– Не поддавайся им, – проговорил Доктор. Обхватив ладонями щеки Эми, он откинул в стороны разметавшиеся рыжие локоны и заставил ее поднять голову и посмотреть ему в глаза. – Борись.

Слеза скатилась у нее по щеке. Ее трясло.

– Я не могу, – жалко простонала она.

– Можешь! – вкрадчиво сказал Доктор. – Ты можешь. Знаешь, почему?

Она покачала головой.

– Потому что ты не дубликат Эми. Ты не копия, не отголосок, не тень. Ты – это ты. Ты – Амелия Понд. Такая же, как она. Во всем. Твои воспоминания делают тебя ею. Без них ты лишь пластиковый манекен. Вспомни. Вспомни Рори, чудесного, невероятного, невозможного Рори, Последнего Центуриона. Вспомни. И держись за эти воспоминания.

Она вздохнула, сморщившись, словно от боли. 

– Не могу… они… слишком сильны…

– Доктор, скорее! – раздался сзади голос Ривер, но Доктор мысленно отмахнулся от нее.

– Вспомни что-то одно. Какое-то сильное, значимое воспоминание. Самое дорогое, самое памятное событие. Что угодно. Вспомни свою свадьбу. Своих родителей. Рори смог побороть их, сможешь и ты.

Она всхлипнула.

– Глупый. Он не смог. Он убил меня…

Доктор опустил голову, лихорадочно соображая, что сказать. Внезапно его осенило.

– Тебя… – Эми подняла на него вопросительный взгляд зеленых сверкающих от боли глаз. – Убил **тебя**. Не ее – тебя. Ты веришь в это. Веришь в то, что ты Амелия. Поверь еще сильнее. Если ты Эми, они не смогут тобой управлять.

Она нахмурилась, сжимая все еще трясущиеся кулаки.

– Я… я… – пробормотала она.

Ривер положила руку на плечо Доктора.

– Доктор, нам пора идти.

Эми вскинула голову и посмотрела на него.

– Идите. Идите, я… я догоню вас… так или иначе…

Помедлив еще секунду, Доктор поднялся и устремился вниз по коридору, Ривер бежала перед ним, и в ее руках снова был бластер. 

– Она не справится, надеюсь, ты это понимаешь? – осторожно спросила она через плечо, не выпуская из поля зрения ни один из рукавов коридора, из которого могли внезапно напасть солдаты ЮНИТ. – Она не сможет тягаться с Сознанием Нестин. Это как если бы ты попытался побороть в ментальном поединке всех когда-либо живших повелителей времени.

– Знаю, – запыхавшись, нехотя ответил Доктор. – Рори не сумел побороть приказ. Он стал собой лишь когда Вселенная полетела к чертям, и Нестин превратились в горстку пепла вместе с остальными.

Но в глубине души у него все же оставалась крошечная надежда на то, что он окажется неправ. Должно же было в этой безумной Вселенной случиться хоть что-нибудь хорошее? Память Эми... невероятна. Она смогла побороть само время в попытке вернуть своих родителей – и даже его – из небытия. Что такое по сравнению с этим маленькое сопротивление чужому разуму?

Через несколько поворотов они наткнулись на закрытую дверь. Пока Доктор возился со сложными, хорошо закодированными замками с помощью звуковой отвертки, Ривер обеспокоенно сканировала взглядом коридор, за их спиной неожиданно расходившийся на три стороны. В любую секунду оттуда могли вывернуть те солдаты, которым удалось – если им удалось – пройти мимо оставленных позади далеков. Доктор пыхтел и ругался себе под нос, кляня свое вечное стремление получше обучить своих спутников, пока, наконец, замок не щелкнул. Они влетели в следующее помещение, и повелитель времени, захлопнув дверь, снова заблокировал ее отверткой.

Повернувшись, он остолбенел. Они вышли в большой зал. Он узнал его – то самое помещение, которое они увидели, прибыв на Бег Демонов три месяца назад. Весь уставленный техникой, компьютерами и мониторами, сканерами и голографическими установками. Разнообразие и несовместимость этой техники поражали. Здесь были технологии из глубины веков и из самого далекого будущего, обломки, собранные с упавших кораблей, и новейшие изобретения человечества, сияющие, как отполированные монетки. Земные компьютеры и незнакомые даже ему изобретения пришельцев.

У ближайшего стола, присев на единственное свободное от бумаг место и скрестив руки, его ждала женщина. Она смотрела на повелителя времени в упор, ее губы были сжаты в узкую линию, а в темных орехового цвета глазах сверкали искры гнева. Тонкие паутинки морщин, пролегшие в уголках глаз, делали ее взгляд по-настоящему злым.

Ривер предупредительно вскинула бластер.

– Нет, стой! – Доктор поспешно надавил на ее руки, заставив опустить оружие, и тут же повернулся к женщине. Голос его упал. – Сара Джейн…

Уголок ее губ дернулся в неясной полуулыбке – то ли радостной, то ли саркастической.

– Рада, что ты не забываешь старых друзей, Доктор, – немного жестко сказала она, прекрасно давая понять, что слово «радость» тут было чисто метафорическим. – Хотелось бы мне сказать, что ты не изменился.

– Сара, послушай… – начал было он, но она перебила.

– Нет, ты меня послушай, Доктор. Они эвакуировали всех, кто не умеет держать в руках оружие, зная, что ты придешь, и не один, – она зло зыркнула на Ривер и снова посмотрела на Доктора тем же недовольным взглядом ореховых глаз. – Но я осталась, чтобы ты узнал вот что: я не хотела этой войны. Меня на Земле ждут дети, которые боятся за меня и нуждаются во мне. У меня на Земле своя жизнь, со своими пришельцами, пытающимися захватить мою планету, пока ты сводишь с ума Вселенную. Но я прилетела, как только услышала, что ты наделал, как только Марта рассказала мне, что здесь происходит. Я бросила все, бросила Люка, Скай и остальных, чтобы сказать тебе…

Сара Джейн поднялась и, бодрым шагом прошагав через всю комнату, остановилась в полуметре от него. Их взгляды – ее недовольный и его осторожный, почти молящий – встретились. На ее губах вдруг прорезалась улыбка, словно она сдерживала ее все это время, но так и не сумела побороть. Она вдруг прыснула и, протянув руки, крепко обняла Доктора за шею. Доктор ошалело ахнул, от неожиданности всплеснув руками.

– Я ни секунды не сомневалась в том, что это неправда. Ничуть не сомневалась **в тебе** , – сказала она, и в ее голосе не было ни капли злости. Напротив, он был весел, словно она только что встретила давно потерянного друга.

Доктор засмеялся. Он обхватил Сару поперек талии, как-то по-мальчишески от радости приподняв ее на несколько сантиметров над полом.

– Ты меня обманула, грубиянка! – воскликнул он, поставив ее на землю.

Сара улыбалась.

– Просто подбодрила тебя*, – подмигнув, отозвалась она.

– Простите, что прерываю эту встречу одноклассников, – слегка раздраженно встряла Ривер, не сумев, однако, полностью подавить улыбку. – Но у нас не так много времени.

– Да, точно, конечно, – очнулся Доктор, поворачиваясь к Саре Джейн. – Сара, где Ключ?

– Там, – она кивнула в сторону дальней двери. 

Той самой двери, что скрывала коридор, ведший к диспетчерской, в которой для него этот кошмар и начался – с удовлетворенного и осуждающего взгляда Ковариан.

Ривер ринулась вперед. 

– Спасибо тебе, Сара Джейн, – сказал Доктор, поцеловав ее в щеку. 

– Главное, разберись с тем, что происходит, Доктор, – отозвалась она. – Джек, Марта, – они совсем не похожи на себя. Так не должно быть.

Он кивнул.

– А теперь уходи, пока они не поняли, что ты мне помогаешь, – посоветовал он и, поймав ее ответную улыбку, развернулся и побежал вслед за Ривер.

В этот самый миг дверь, через которую они вошли, с грохотом распахнулась. Послышались выстрелы. На мгновение обернувшись, он увидел, как Сара ныряет под ближайший стол, с ужасом глядя на его удаляющуюся спину, беззащитную перед летящими следом снарядами. Петляя, Доктор чудом добрался до противоположного конца зала и исчез за захлопнувшейся дверью. Солдаты ринулись вдогонку.

В темноте коридора Ривер выхватила у него из кармана пиджака отвертку.

– Ривер? Ты что делаешь?

– Выигрываю тебе время, дорогой. Иди, я заблокирую дверь и продержу их здесь столько, сколько нужно. 

Он медлил.

– Иди! – нетерпеливо прикрикнула она. – Я не ты, и не собираюсь подставляться под их дурацкие пули в самоубийственной попытке кого-нибудь спасти!

Доктор развернулся и побежал. Эти коридоры он знал слишком хорошо. Каждый поворот, каждый сантиметр пола были как родные коридоры ТАРДИС – разве что без чувства безопасности, навечно повисшего в воздухе его корабля. Два поворота, большой технический отсек с отводами пара, шаткая железная лестница с такими же железными мостками, еще один коридор – и этот кошмар, возможно, наконец закончится. 

Он толкнул дверь, влетел в комнату, и, словно наткнувшись на стену, резко затормозил, проскользив подошвами ботинок по гладкому полу. 

Он ждал этого момента, но искренне надеялся, что это все же не произойдет. Прямо перед Доктором, глядя на него холодным и отчаявшимся взглядом поверх черного дула пистолета, стояла Эми Понд. Ее рыжие волосы казались еще ярче на фоне абсолютно бледного лица, у сжатых от напряжения губ пролегли тонкие, едва заметные морщинки. Вид у нее был усталый, под глазами залегли глубокие тени. У Доктора разрывались сердца от одного взгляда на нее.

– Я знала, что Сара Джейн не выдержит, – подала голос Эми, и Доктора потрясло, насколько он был надломленный и хриплый. Она совсем выбилась из сил. – Я видела, что она все еще слишком близко воспринимает ваше общее прошлое. Она слишком доверчива.

Она вздохнула, пытаясь прогнать из голоса внезапно проникшую в него горечь.

– Ключа здесь нет, Доктор. Я сказала Саре Джейн, что он здесь, потому что подозревала, что она нас предаст. Уходи, – твердо проговорила она, сжимая рукоять пистолета так сильно, что хрустнули суставы. – Мне больше не нужны ни ТАРДИС, ни ты. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты больше мне не мешал.

– Эми… – он поднял руки, не отрывая от нее взгляда. Медленно выпрямился, стараясь двигаться как можно спокойнее – руки Эми заметно дрожали, она и так была на грани. Ее грудь яростно поднималась и опускалась, дыхание с хрипом срывалось с губ. – Эми, послушай… 

– Замолчи, – Эми дернула пистолетом, напомнив ему тот день, когда она в истерике палила по стенам его камеры.

– Нет, это мой последний шанс. Эми, послушай, – затараторил он, стараясь успеть, словно бежал марафон, последний в его жизни, последний шанс все изменить, исправить. Увидеть свет в ее глазах. – Неужели тебе ни разу не казалось, что все это – неправильно? Что события развиваются не так, как должны были? Что чего-то не хватает, чего-то очень, очень важного? Это артефакт. Они использовали его против нас – против тебя, против меня, они пытаются использовать тебя, так же как пытались использовать Мэлоди…

– Заткнись! Не смей… не смей говорить о ней…

– Но ты не могла поддаться до конца! – упрямо продолжал он. – Ты – особенная. Твоя память, она… она не имеет равных во всей Вселенной. Твоя память помогла тебе вернуть в этот мир твоих родителей, Рори, даже меня. Я знаю, что ты иногда видишь картины из прошлого… которого не было, из будущего, которого никогда не будет. Твоя жизнь, которую ты могла бы прожить, пробивается к тебе в надежде, что ты ее услышишь. Это – отголоски того, реального мира, мира, который они разрушили. Слабые воспоминания, шепот из прошлого, эхо в темноте. 

– Замолчи! Замолчи… – Эми мотнула головой, бросив прядь волос на лоб. Ее руки опустились.

– Ты не могла забыть до конца… Ты – девочка, которая ждала. Амелия Понд, маленькая девочка со сказочным именем, которая не боялась ничего, кроме жуткой инопланетной трещины в стене своей спальни, из которой слышались голоса. Эми, которая двенадцать лет верила в своего Доктора-в-Лохмотьях, что бы ни говорили окружающие. Я подвел тебя, Эми, – в его голосе прорезалась тоска. – Подвел тогда, четырнадцать лет назад, когда обещал вернуться и не сдержал слово. Подвел, когда не смог спасти твою дочь. Я подводил тебя так часто.

Влажная капля скатилась по щеке Эми и шлепнулась на гладкий пол. Доктор сделал шаг к ней и легонько коснулся ее плеча. Она вздрогнула, но не отшатнулась.

– Но я обещал, что найду твою дочь, и это обещание я выполню, даже если это будет стоить мне жизни. Я знаю, как это сделать. Я знаю, что у меня получится, пожалуйста, доверься мне.

Эми всхлипнула и подняла голову. Взгляд ее зеленых глаз снова был мягким и доверчивым, как недавно и много лет назад. Все тот же восторженный и обнадеженный взгляд девочки, ждущей, чтобы ее сказочный воображаемый друг вернулся и помог ей в тяжелую минуту.

– Доктор… – едва слышным шепотом проговорила она, и ее голос сорвался. 

– Эми, я могу все исправить. Только помоги мне. Помоги мне вернуть все на свои места, помоги мне остановить Ковариан.

Он не успел договорить, но уже осознал свою ошибку. Все произошло быстро, так быстро, что он почти не успел ничего понять. Просто секунду назад он видел свою любимую, дорогую Амелию – а мгновением позже ее взгляд окаменел, зародившаяся было улыбка осыпалась на пол сухими иголками. Его обожгло ледяной волной, и он поспешно отшатнулся.

– Я не позволю тебе еще раз погубить все, – пистолет смотрел ему в лицо. В глазах Эми, в ее чудесных зеленых глазах – лишь ненависть. Ненависть, которую не увидишь даже в облике далека, не услышишь в его голосе, не почувствуешь в залпе его оружия. Ненависть съедающая, пожирающая изнутри, оставляющая открытые кровоточащие раны. Ненависть, убивающая одним лишь взглядом.

Ее губы дрожали.

– Я не позволю… – палец соскользнул на курок и плавно надавил на него.

Аура голубого света внезапно охватила ее. Эми вскрикнула и выгнулась вперед. Пистолет взмыл вверх, раздался выстрел, но поздно – пуля ушла в потолок, осыпав белесую крошку. Скелет Эми, словно просвеченный рентгеном, проявился через мгновенно бледнеющую кожу, она вскинула голову и тяжело завалилась назад. За спиной Доктора в дверном проеме, с измятым корпусом и расколотым зрительным стеблем, стоял Верховный далек.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Отсылка к серии «Ковчег в космосе» («The Ark in Space») с Четвертым Доктором и Сарой Джейн, в которой Четвертый старался разозлить Сару, чтобы она смогла проползти по узкой трубе воздуховода. Когда Доктор вытащил ее из трубы, между ними состоялся практически аналогичный диалог.


	14. XIII. Не сдаваться

– ЭМИ!! – его голос сорвался. Доктор бросился к ней, обхватил ее плечи и тяжело рухнул на колени под весом ее бездыханного тела. Пистолет выпал из ее руки и откатился в сторону. Огненные волосы разметались по полу тяжелой темной паутиной. 

– Эми!..

Ее зеленые глаза недвижно смотрели в потолок.

– Нет… – Доктор прижал дрожащую ладонь к ее щеке. – Что ты сделал?!

Он поднял взгляд на далека. 

– ЧТО ТЫ СДЕЛАЛ?!

– Я защитил командира Доктора, – пропел пришелец металлическим голосом без тени смущения.

– Ты… ты тупая жестянка! В какой бы реальности вы не жили, какой бы стороны не придерживались, далеки есть далеки! – соленые дорожки скатились по его щекам. Доктор склонился над Эми, чувствуя как разрываются сердца. – Эми… Эми, прости меня…

Но далеку было все равно. Его машинизированный разум не видел ничего, кроме цели. А целью его была защита Доктора. Далек недоуменно повел глазным стеблем в сторону, как вдруг в коридоре раздались шаги.

– Обнаружен противник, – безэмоционально пропел он, откатываясь на противоположную сторону комнаты для лучшего прицела и поднимая оружие.

Доктор вскинул голову. Разносимые эхом полупустой станции, шаги быстро приблизились, и в комнату влетел Рори. Сделав по инерции еще два шага, он внезапно увидел Эми. Краска мгновенно сошла с его лица. Ужас и боль в мгновение ока сменились яростью и ненавистью, красные пятна выступили на щеках, когда он заметил склонившегося над ней Доктора.

– Эми!.. Убийца! – в ярости выкрикнул он, бросаясь к нему.

Далек среагировал мгновенно.

– Уничтожить!

– СТОЙ! – что есть мочи заорал Доктор, но было поздно. Рори изогнулся и рухнул, окутанный голубым свечением.

Доктор зажмурился. Пустой взгляд Эми глядел сквозь него и упирался в белесый потолок. Большая соленая капля, упавшая с ресниц Доктора, соскользнула по ее щеке и шлепнулась на пол.

– Все противники устранены. Задача выполнена, – почти довольно отрапортовал далек, опуская оружие. Доктор сжал плечо Эми.

– Ни черта ты не выполнил, – проговорил он с ненавистью, граничащей с безумием. Он вспомнил сгоревшего далека, и его вдруг обуяло желание сделать это еще раз. Увидеть, как эта тварь сгорит, услышать ее крик, услышать страх в ее голосе. – Ни черта ты не выполнил! Я приказывал никого не убивать! Ты провалил задание! Ты самый ничтожный из всех далеков! Ты не способен выполнить простой приказ! 

Далек подался назад, словно волна ярости, прожигавшая Доктора изнутри, вырвалась наружу и обожгла его сквозь железную броню.

– Это ложь! – завопил он, и Доктор вдруг ощутил мерзкое чувство удовольствия от ужаса, прозвучавшего в его электронном голосе.

– Ложь?! Ты смеешь обвинять своего командира во лжи?! – продолжил он, с отвращением наслаждаясь каждой минутой. – Ты никчемное создание! Ты не способен быть солдатом далеков! Ты провалил задание и смеешь обвинять в этом своего командира! Такой, как ты, не имеет право быть солдатом! Не имеет права жить! Ты должен быть уничтожен! Уничтожен, слышишь?! УНИЧТОЖЕН!

Из измятого металлического корпуса послышался душераздирающий крик. Верховного далека окутал дым, где-то вспыхнуло пламя, и вопль превратился в хрип, а затем стих совсем. 

– Доктор! Доктор, остановись! – вдруг раздался голос у него за спиной. На плечи Доктора легли чьи-то мягкие руки, и ярость и боль схлынули, оставив липкое чувство омерзения. Железные клещи отчаянной ненависти разжались, словно потеряв интерес к своей жертве, и Доктор согнулся пополам, касаясь лбом холодного лба Эми. Его плечи вздрагивали от сухих всхлипываний, пальцы внезапно окоченели.

– Успокойся, – Ривер мягко обняла его за плечи. Он нее пахнуло теплом и спокойствием. – Доктор, ты нужен нам.

– Я… – прохрипел он, ощущая, как выравнивается дыхание. – Ривер, я становлюсь таким же, как они. Таким же, как далеки.

– Нет, – так и не сумев сдержать дрогнувший голос, она коснулась ладонью его щеки, поворачивая его лицом к себе. – Это не так. 

– Я погубил их, Ривер, – отчаянно прошептал он. – Я думал, что сделал все, чтобы их защитить, но в результате их убил.

– Это неправда, – Ривер помотала головой. Прядь светлых волос упала ей на лоб. – Они не мертвы. Мы вернем все назад. Мы изменим будущее, ничего этого не случится. Помнишь, ты сам сказал: это не наш мир, это не наши Эми и Рори. Там, в нашей реальности, в **настоящей** реальности, они живы, они счастливы, и мы все вместе с ними. Нам лишь надо сделать последний шаг. Ты должен вернуть все на свои места.

Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Липкая и мерзкая волна ненависти схлынула, оставив за собой горький осадок, но он уже пришел в себя. Ривер была права. Ривер **всегда** была права. Он осторожно опустил Эми и поднялся, стараясь не глядеть в ту сторону, где отвратительно дымились останки Верховного далека.

– Да. Пора вернуть нашу реальность.

Они ринулись назад. Спустившись по металлической лестнице и оказавшись в техническом отсеке, Ривер вдруг остановилась и выхватила из-за пояса компьютер.

– Ты знаешь, где они его спрятали? – спросил Доктор, все еще чувствуя сухость во рту и застывший в носу запах гари.

Ривер кивнула.

– Да, по пути спросила дорогу у одного из наших… друзей, – по ее улыбке можно было судить, что «допрос» вряд ли был неприятным для любой из сторон. Доктор хорошо знал эту ее косую ухмылку. На ее нижней губе застыл едва заметный алый след галлюциногенной помады. Он протянул руку и указательным пальцем стер его, для безопасности вытерев руку о край пиджака.

Ривер усмехнулась, в ее глазах сверкнули хитрые искорки. Она снова повернулась к экрану и указала рукой направо – в ровно противоположную сторону от главного зала.

– Там.

Они торопливым шагом двинулись вперед. В дальнем конце отсека, скрытая за наваленными друг на друга контейнерами, была дверь, за которой оказался очередной коридор, как две капли воды походивший на прочие. Но, стоило Доктору и Ривер завернуть за угол, как они наткнулись на шеренгу медных далеков, выстроившихся перед ними и перегородивших дорогу.

– Должно быть, оставшиеся далеки вызвали подкрепление, – вслух подумала доктор Сонг.

– Ривер, будь добра, скажи им убраться отсюда, – вдруг едва слышно прошептал Доктор, отворачивая от далеков ненавидящий взгляд. Сердце Ривер екнуло. В его голосе была не столько боль, сколько с трудом скрываемая грозно клокочущая в глубине почти звериная ярость. Такой Доктор пугал ее, она еще никогда не видела его таким.

Было видно, что он едва сохранял контроль над собой. Ривер поймала себя на мысли, что боится его. Боится даже прикоснуться, опасаясь, что он, словно раздраженный дикий зверь, может наброситься на нее, как на врага, в попытке защититься – как покалеченный, раненый и брошенный пес набрасывается на первого попавшегося человека. С трудом переборов этот страх, она осторожно потянула его за рукав.

Они собирались было протиснуться мимо далеков, когда один из них выступил вперед, направляя оружие в грудь Ривер.

– Стой! – почти угрожающе проговорил он.

– Что ты делаешь? – грозно вскрикнул Доктор, выхватывая из внутреннего кармана звуковую отвертку и непонятно зачем направляя ее на пришельца. – Ты угрожаешь своему командиру?

– Ривер Сонг – не командир далекам, – пропел монотонный голос. – Верховный далек мертв, решение принимает Совет далеков. Мы должны выполнить приказы.

– Твой приказ – защищать твоего командира! – встряла Ривер.

– У далеков теперь есть новые приказы. Мы должны забрать Ключ Времени и доставить его на Скаро. 

– Что? – рука Доктора сама собой упала. Он ошарашено уставился в стебельчатый глаз ближайшего далека, словно мог прочитать в нем ответ.

– Далеки потеряли Ключ Времени много столетий назад. Теперь мы заберем его и восстановим свое могущество. Скаро будет возрождена. Далеки станут самой мощной силой во Вселенной!

Повисла тяжелая тишина. Доктор лихорадочно соображал, но решительно не представлял, что ему теперь делать. Такого поворота он не ожидал. И был полностью в этом виноват. Он **должен был** предвидеть это. Еще в тот день, когда увидел Скаро в списке планет, на которых побывал Ключ.

– Идиот. Какой же я был идиот, – пробормотал он и решительно повысил голос. – Я не позволю вам этого сделать. 

– Тогда Доктор умрет, – утробным низким голосом проговорил выступивший из тени красный далек. Доктор и Ривер инстинктивно попятились назад. – Уничтожить!

– Уничтожить! Уничтожить! Уничтожить! – хором заголосили остальные жестянки. Доктор инстинктивно зажмурился.

Звук пистолетного выстрела заставил его подскочить и поспешно отшатнуться в сторону. Глаз красного далека взорвался с яркой вспышкой, и пришелец, бешено крича, заметался по узкому коридору.

– Зрение повреждено! Зрение повреждено! – вопил он, наталкиваясь то на стены, но на своих же подчиненных. Голубой энергетический луч сорвался с конца его оружия и ударил в стену в сантиметре от головы Доктора. Он почувствовал чью-то руку на своем плече и через мгновение оказался за углом, прижимаясь спиной к холодной стене. Рядом с ним в той же позе появилась Ривер. А в проходе, нацеливая ручной пистолет на взбесившихся далеков, стояла Эми.

Доктор ахнул, не сумев сдержать испуга, хотя уже в тот момент понимал, что эта Эми ненастоящая. Залп энергетического оружия ударил пластиковую копию в левую ногу, она пошатнулась, но устояла, и тут же открыла ответный огонь. 

– Бегите! – крикнула она, стараясь перекричать голоса верещавших пришельцев. – Я их задержу!

Ривер выдернула бластер из-за пояса и высунулась за угол, метя в бешено мечущийся глаз второго далека.

– Разве Сознание Нестин не хочет получить Ключ? – спросил Доктор, выглядывая в коридор и, тем не менее, пытаясь не выпускать пластиковую Эми из вида.

– Может быть, – почти безразлично ответила Эми. – Артефакт обладает колоссальной силой. Сражение на базе еще идет, но только потому что они все теперь ищут возможности его заполучить.

– Тогда почему ты все еще нам помогаешь?

– Доктор, сейчас не время! – гаркнула Ривер, возвращаясь на место и наспех перезаряжая бластер.

Эми увернулась от голубого снаряда и придвинулась ближе к Доктору, настолько близко, что их носы едва не соприкоснулись. В этот миг боевые системы застигнутых врасплох такой слаженной атакой далеков заглохли, видимо, окончательно перегрузившись, и он сумел расслышать ее уверенный шепот:

– Потому что я – Амелия Понд!

Эти слова, пусть и сказанные шепотом, громко прозвенели в повисшей тишине. На мгновение даже Ривер забыла про притихших врагов. Она бросила на Эми изумленный взгляд, а затем перевела его на Доктора.

Он улыбался. Как-то глупо и счастливо. И отражение всклокоченного полубезумного зверя совсем исчезло из его глаз.

– Я знал, что у тебя получится, – сказал он и, внезапно обхватив голову пластиковой Эми ладонями, поцеловал ее в лоб. – Вот она, моя Амелия.

Ривер выглянула за угол. Далеки стояли неподвижно, опустив оружие и пустые глазные стебли без единого признака жизни. Это был шанс, короткий последний шанс, пока их электроника не восстановится. К сожалению, парадокс на них уже не сработает.

– Доктор, пора идти.

Они втроем протиснулись мимо полумертвых железных оболочек. На повороте Доктор обернулся.

– Эми. – Девушка замерла, глядя на него. – Спасибо.

Она усмехнулась.

– Всегда пожалуйста.

Ривер распахнула дверь, и они оба исчезли в темноте комнаты. И в тот же миг за спиной Эми раздался нарастающий вой медленно накапливающейся энергии, глазные стебли далеков пошевелились, и они начали медленно, неуверенно, словно вразвалочку, поворачиваться к ней. Эми вскинула ручной пистолет и, спрятавшись за углом, выставила вперед руку.

– Это вам за Рори, гады, – зло сказала она, спуская курок.

 

Когда закрылась дверь, Ривер и Доктор оказались в кромешной темноте. Недовольно вздохнув, Ривер включила звуковую отвертку. Зеленый луч выхватил из темноты потрепанное кресло с треснувшей черной обивкой, с высокой спинкой и подголовником, и странное устройство в виде стола с прикрепленным на нем держателем. Между шести острых спиц, поддерживавших его с каждой из сторон, сверкал призрачным зеленым светом большой куб. Ривер затаила дыхание. Ключ Времени был в двух шагах от них.

Свет вспыхнул внезапно, на мгновение ослепив Ривер. Техника, опоясывавшая Ключ, ожила и тихо, нетерпеливо загудела, набирая мощность. Ривер зажмурилась, а когда снова открыла глаза, Доктор уже отошел от выключателя и направлялся к ней. Она протянула ему отвертку и, пока тот убирал ее в карман пиджака, еще раз огляделась. В свете белых ламп Ключ уже не казался таким мистически мрачным, скорее наоборот: свет преломлялся о внутренние грани сложенных вместе фрагментов, рассеиваясь на сотни осколков, так что казалось, что куб светится изнутри. И, все же, несмотря на это, несмотря на осколки белых зайчиков, прыгавших по стенам наподобие отсветов диско-шара, он казался неприметной салонной декорацией из стекла. Дешевой скульптурой современного художника, которого никто никогда не понимал.

Вот только ни от одной скульптуры не могло исходить таких волн пространственно-временной энергии. Незримая и неслышная, она до краев заполняла комнату, и от этого ощущения немного кружилась голова.

Доктор прислушался. Снаружи все еще доносились звуки боя: взвывали энергетические заряды оружия далеков, отбрехивались от них короткие, но громкие выстрелы пластиковой Эми. Долго их сдерживать она не сможет.

– У нас мало времени, – проговорил Доктор, и они, не сговариваясь, синхронно двинулись к установленному посреди комнаты устройству. Краем глаза Ривер заметила, как неуверенны и сбивчивы шаги Доктора – словно он шел на эшафот. Они остановились у самого кресла, и он внимательно осмотрел электронику. Система была проста до элементарности, даже дети смогли бы управиться с ней. Если бы, конечно, это были дети повелителей времени. Достаточно было лишь включить машину – и мозг оператора сделал бы все остальное.

Именно в этом, в этой предельной простоте, и заключался главный ее недостаток. Система была опасна. Гарантии, что сидящий в кресле человек переживет операцию, не было. Слишком большое напряжение для мозга, слишком много информации, слишком много временных линий, разом врывающихся в разум оператора. Человек в лучшем случае сойдет с ума. Повелитель времени… ну, если бы речь не шла о переписывании всей альтернативной реальности, можно было бы сказать, что повелитель времени отделался бы длительной, изнуряющей, но вполне безопасной мигренью. 

Доктор с подозрением покосился на черное кресло. Кого, интересно, Эми и Рори планировали посадить туда?

Он отступил от машины и, размяв плечи, вздохнул.

– Ну, поехали, – сказал он, с неудовольствием отметив, как вздрогнул голос, выдавая его волнение.

– Может, это лучше сделать мне? – почти утвердительно проговорила Ривер, но Доктор, не дав ей опомниться сделал два решительных шага вперед и уселся в кресло. Давным-давно, в Библиотеке, Ривер перехитрила и опередила его. Он не допустит этого еще раз.

– Нет уж. Не в этот раз, Ривер, – выпалил он и на мгновение замер, поняв свою оплошность. Но Ривер не стала задавать вопросов. Она тихо подошла и помогла ему закрепить шлем. – У тебя другая роль в этой истории.

Чувствуя тепло ее пальцев, задевающих его торчащие во все стороны волосы, он на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

– Ключ реагирует на телепатическую энергию, машина нужна только для ее усиления. Когда включишь ее, от тебя больше ничего не потребуется. Я все сделаю сам.

– Это будет больно? – озабоченно спросила она, присаживаясь рядом на корточки и затягивая ремень с датчиками на его запястье.

– Неет, – отозвался он слишком быстро и тут же поправился: – Не думаю.

Она вскинула бровь.

– Ладно, может быть, это будет больно. В конце концов, это все время и пространство, фильтрующееся через мой мозг. Переписывающееся время, в том числе – мое собственное. Приятного мало. Все равно что пропустить через себя энергию ТАРДИС, – его передернуло от всплывших в голове давно похороненных воспоминаний. – Но это неважно. Я продержусь.

Ее мягкая ладонь легла на его щеку. Она посмотрела на него снизу вверх беспокойным и вместе с тем восхищенным взглядом. Доктор вздохнул. Он никогда не считал, что заслуживает этого восхищения. Только не от нее. После всего, что он сделал с ее семьей, он не имел на это права.

Ривер вдруг приподнялась, упираясь ладонями в его сжатые кулаки, и легко коснулась губами его лба.

– Когда-нибудь. Когда-нибудь, Доктор, я остановлю тебя и не позволю тебе жертвовать тем, что мне дорого, – проговорила она тихим дрожащим голосом, так не похожим на прежнюю сильную Ривер.

Доктор улыбнулся краешком рта, стараясь не обращать внимания на екнувшие сердца.

– Да, – сказал он, перевернув привязанную к подлокотнику ладонь и сжав ее пальцы. – Но так надо.

– Знаю, – с ноткой нетерпения и отчаяния оборвала его она, мотнув головой.

– К тому же, – Доктор замялся и на мгновение отвел взгляд, лихорадочно раздумывая, стоило ли продолжать. – Все, чем мы пожертвуем, мы сможем восстановить.

Ривер снова мотнула головой, упрямо нахмурившись.

– Это будет невозможно, – сказала она и вдруг осеклась, словно на нее вылили ведро ледяной воды. Осознание свалилось на нее с тяжестью двухэтажного лондонского автобуса. Если бы она не сидела на полу, у нее подкосились бы ноги. Она медленно подняла взгляд и, посмотрев ему в глаза, улыбавшиеся едва заметными хитрыми искорками, резко выдохнула.

– Не… так, – наконец выдавила она и сжала ладони, все еще лежавшие на его кулаках. – Ты… 

Доктор наклонился насколько позволил шлем и, чувствуя, как заходятся в бешеном танце оба его сердца, касаясь губами мочки ее уха, едва слышно прошептал:

– Я помню, Ривер.

Он не успел отодвинуться и увидеть выражение ее глаз. Резкий удар и ошпарившая его щеку быстро проходящая боль на мгновение ослепили его. Когда он, ошарашено разминая челюсть свободной рукой, повернулся к ней, Ривер, потирая ушибленную ладонь, исподлобья смотрела на него. От упавшей на лицо тени ее глаза казались почти черными.

– Как давно? – спросила она не без резкости. 

Доктор вздохнул, мысленно дав себе пинка.

– Перед музеем, – ответил он, виновато потупив глаза, и услышал нервный и огорченный выдох.

– Почему ты не сказал? – в голосе Ривер прорезалась обида и злость. Обида на него и злость на себя. Весь мир рушился вокруг них, их друзья умирали, а он именно сейчас решил сделать это неуместное признание. Типичный Доктор. И, что самое ужасное, она была готова даже в самом сердце этой бури выяснить отношения.

Типичная Ривер.

Доктор молчал. Пытаясь избежать ее взгляда, но не зная, куда деть глаза, он прикрыл веки.

– Доктор, – со сталью в голосе снова заговорила она. – Столько времени… это было **важно** для меня, **почему ты не сказал?!**

Ее голос сорвался на крик, и он не выдержал отчаяния, сквозившего в ее тоне и ее словах.

– Потому что я боялся! – выпалил он, пожалев об этом признании раньше, чем стих звук его голоса. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось вслух признаться в том, сколько суеверного страха вызывает в нем Ривер, сколько ужаса просыпается в нем при мысли о том, чтобы впустить в свои сердца это давно забытое чувство – любовь. Любовь не к другу, соратнику и спутнице, любовь не к юному сверкающему звездным светом созданию, а любовь к тому единственному существу, которое бы заняло все его мысли и всю его душу. Это чувство делало его уязвимым, поселяло страх в сердце. Страх, который не давал двигаться вперед. После того, что случилось с Розой, он сломался. Мир потерял краски, запахи, звуки. Он не мог обрести их с другими. Мир продолжал вращаться, и он, как и прежде, чувствовал это вращение, боязнь упасть, если не успеешь ни за что ухватиться, но ощущение полета уже не вызывало того почти ребяческого восторга. Он помогли ему – Марта, Донна, Джек, Сара Джейн – они помогли ему снова встать на ноги, снова поднять взгляд, снова обратить свое внимание на чудеса и беды Вселенной. Но стоило его сердцам зажить, а на горизонте забрезжить первым лучам солнца, на его пути появилась Ривер.

И любовь и страх рука об руку вернулись к нему. Ему было стыдно за это чувство, за бесконечные попытки сбежать, за ложь. Но что-то продолжало гнать его прочь, как некогда что-то гнало его с Галлифрея.

Ключ Времени недолго будет хранить в его памяти это чувство вины. Или ту ночь. Или все эти шесть месяцев. Как только время вернется на свое место, он забудет. Опять. А Ривер будет помнить всегда.

Проклятье.

– Прости, – выдохнул он, но прежде чем он договорил, на его щеку в том самом месте, где уже расплывался алеющий след пощечины, легла ее теплая ладонь. Ривер улыбалась. «Всегда» – читалось в ее взгляде. Доктор коснулся кончиками пальцев ее круглой скулы.

– Скажи мне, что нужно делать, – сказала она, вдруг прервав повисшее молчание. Доктор встрепенулся, переводя свои мысли на более насущные проблемы.

– Да. Так, – он прокашлялся, быстро кладя руку на подлокотник и позволяя Ривер зафиксировать ее. – Запусти машину и установи связь между Ключом и мной. Я постараюсь найти и отменить все изменения, которые сделала Ковариан. Зная ее грубые методы, думаю, это не составит проблем. Время вернется к тому моменту, с которого оно пошло по неверному пути. Я, Вастра, Дженни, Эми и Рори – мы вернемся на Бег Демонов, и ты обязательно должна быть там, чтобы… Ривер?

Она не отозвалась. Ривер стояла у панели управления у него за спиной и, держа руку над кнопкой запуска, слепо смотрела куда-то перед собой. Ее пожирало внезапно появившееся сомнение. Если она сделает это, все, что было, все, что открыл для себя Доктор, все, что она так бережно хранила в самом сердце, будет для него потеряно. Она смирилась с этим один раз, потому что знала, что это неизбежно. Но сможет ли она это повторить? Сможет ли пережить это во второй раз?

Какой-то грубый эгоистичный голос, гнездившийся где-то в желудке и от злости впивавшийся зубами в мягкую плоть, без конца твердил, что ей не хватит сил. Не хватит сил снова поднять голову и смотреть на него так, словно ничего не произошло. Не хватит сил снова скрывать свои чувства. 

Как бы она хотела тоже забыть обо всем. Хоть раз.

– Ривер, – тяжелый хриплый голос Доктора вырвал ее из зыбучих песков сомнений, в которых она медленно, но верно начинала тонуть. Он не поворачивал головы, но она и со спины могла чувствовать, как напряжен его взгляд. – Ты должна это сделать. Понимаешь?

Он услышал лишь горестный всхлип. Ривер поспешно смахнула сбежавшую слезу и распрямила плечи. Заглушая все остальные мысли, у нее в голове воспаленной жилкой пульсировала только одна фраза: _Будь сильной, будь храброй ради них, не позволяй им видеть твою боль_. Как ни странно, это помогало. 

– Все готово, – ровным голосом, удивившим ее саму, произнесла Ривер.

– Хорошо, – после короткой паузы отозвался Доктор. – Когда я скажу, ты должна использовать манипулятор временной воронки, в точности до миллиметра и до секунды следуя тем координатам, которые ты использовала тогда. Это должно снова выкинуть тебя за пределы континуума и защитить тебя от воздействия Ключа.

Ривер тихонько усмехнулась. Уж это точно не было проблемой. Она помнила координаты наизусть. Быстро набрав их на миниатюрной панели манипулятора, она надавила рычаг на консоли. Машина тихо загудела, медленно, словно ползущая в гору улитка, набирая мощность. Мозг услужливо отметил время до полного заряда – _две минуты_.

– Что мне делать, когда я окажусь там? – она по-прежнему не смотрела на Доктора, хотя прекрасно понимала, что из-за шлема он не сможет повернуть голову и увидеть ее лицо.

Доктор дернул привязанной кистью, почувствовав слабый электрический разряд. Он неуверенно поерзал в кресле и глубоко вздохнул.

– А что ты собиралась делать в прошлый раз?

Ривер замялась. Трудно было признаться, но тогда у нее не было четкого плана. Она знала, конечно знала, что должно было произойти на Беге Демонов до ее появления. Но совершенно не представляла, что сказать и что сделать, чтобы родители поверили, что после всего произошедшего их дочь еще каким-то чудом может быть спасена. Наверняка она придумала бы что-нибудь, оказавшись там, увидев их лица – как это было всегда. Но сейчас, после всего, что она испытала за эти фальшивые шесть месяцев, она была растеряна. 

И Доктор, похоже, это понимал.

_Полторы минуты._

– Просто не дай им отчаяться, Ривер, – услышала она его вздрогнувший голос. – Не дай им… **мне** опустить руки. 

Он поморщился от всплывшего на краю памяти постыдного воспоминания.

_Ты сдаешься? Ты никогда не сдаешься!_

_А ты никогда не хотела, чтобы я это сделал?!_

– Просто не дай мне сдаться, Ривер, хорошо?

_Одна минута._

Гул машины нарастал. Из центра полупрозрачного куба потянулись слабые, едва заметные лучи белоснежного сияния. Она наконец оторвалась от консоли и, сделав пару шагов к Доктору, вдруг порывисто наклонилась и накрыла его губы своими. 

Доктор дернулся, словно собирался обхватить ее плечи ладонями, забыв о связанных руках. Поцелуй Ривер был жарким, почти голодным, будто она хотела отобрать у него его же частичку и навсегда сохранить ее у себя. У него зашумело в ушах. Или это был шум сжимающейся внутри Ключа энергии времени…

_Тридцать секунд._

В коридоре за дверью послышался сдавленный крик и грохот упавшего тела.

Ривер нехотя оторвалась от него и подняла взгляд, умело пряча легкую дрожь губ за ласковой улыбкой. 

– Только попробуй забыть это, сладкий, – с шутливой угрозой сказала она. – Иначе мне придется тебе напомнить.

Доктор засмеялся.

И в ту же секунду мир взорвался ослепляющей болью. От неожиданности он дернулся, не успев подавить резкий крик. Ривер, едва не задетая его взметнувшимся коленом, отскочила, прижимая ладонь ко рту. Он сжал кулаки, вонзая ногти в мягкую кожу ладоней, стараясь сосредоточиться на волнах энергии, струившихся через него, несмотря на то, что каждая клетка тела протестовала против этого вмешательства. Эта боль была сильнее, чем много лет назад, когда система Хамелеон ледяными когтями впивалась в его ДНК, разрывая ее на куски, перешивая и перекраивая ее, оставляя одно-единственное сердце биться в агонии. Но уже через мгновение слабые потоки энергии начали сплетаться в ясный и четкий узор, больше походивший на тонкие лозы вьющегося растения, сотканные из белого света. Должно быть, так и выглядело переплетение временных линий. Он мог проследить каждую из них, увидеть причинно-следственные связи, на которых они держались, дотронуться до каждой, разорвать и сплести их заново, начиная новый узор. Он мог держать в своих руках само бытие Вселенной.

Жаль, что за это приходилось расплачиваться невероятной болью.

Он потянулся и нашел их – черные пятна, искажавшие эту прекрасную картину, клыки и когти парадокса, вгрызавшиеся во временные линии, как опухоль. Он коснулся их, чувствуя, как обжигает их черный свет.

Не отпуская своей цепкой хватки, он открыл глаза. Сквозь мутный полупрозрачный туман он увидел Ривер, стоящую перед ним. Ее ладонь все еще была прижата ко рту. Она с нескрываемым беспокойством следила за его лицом.

– Ривер, – выдавил он, прежде чем новая волна боли отобрала у него возможность говорить. Но Ривер поняла. Она вскинула руку, коснувшись пальцем панели управления манипулятора, подняла на Доктора глаза.

Она знала, что нельзя колебаться. Знала, что секундное промедление может сделать его жертву бессмысленной. Но она не могла не посмотреть на него в последний раз. Постараться задержать в памяти уже ускользающие отрывки этих шести месяцев. Его глаза, полные страха, когда он лежал в ее руках в тот самый первый день. Его прикосновение, заботливое и извиняющееся, когда он рассказал ей свой план. Его неуверенную улыбку, когда он, лишившийся памяти, снова увидел ее здесь. Она хотела унести это с собой в то настоящее будущее, которое их ждало. Каким бы оно ни было.

Лишь увидев его короткий подбадривающий кивок, она нажала кнопку.

Последнее, что видел Доктор – медленно рассеивающийся контур ее тела, сотканный из звездной пыли. Потом его накрыла белизна.


	15. Эпилог. Последнее средство, или Когда все возвращается на круги своя

Вначале ее окружила все та же белоснежная Пустота. Мир между мирами, из-за которого она так полюбила манипулятор временной воронки. Что бы ни происходило в любой точке Вселенной, из которой она отправлялась или в которую хотела попасть, здесь всегда царил покой. За доли секунды, в течение которых она находилась посреди этого огромного нигде, этот покой прокрадывался в душу, и частичка его навсегда оставалась с ней.

Потом окружающее ее пространство стало темнеть, в него влились новые краски, откуда-то сверху упал блеклый зеленый свет. На мгновение она увидела согнутую спину в твидовом пиджаке.

А потом внезапно мир дернулся снова, ее оттащило от Доктора резко, словно к животу была привязана сильно натянувшаяся тарзанка. Она задохнулась и, согнувшись, повалилась на пол, к своему удивлению касаясь кожей холодной гладкой поверхности.

Ривер аккуратно приоткрыла глаза. Несмотря на то, что она ощущала под собой что-то твердое, мир вокруг все еще был просто океаном света. Ее окружала слепящая белизна, но чувство покоя куда-то пропало, сменившись гложущим ощущением страха. Что, если она опоздала? Что, если ее секундное промедление стоило жизни Доктору и попутно уничтожило весь мир, погрузив его в это ничто?

Она не знала, как это возможно, но лишь на секунду промелькнувшее сомнение уже постепенно превращалось в нарастающую панику. 

Пока за спиной у нее не раздались тихие шаги.

Ривер подскочила, отработанным движением выхватывая из кобуры бластер. Она не знала, будет ли он действовать в этом безымянном несуществующем пространстве, и вообще, существуют ли здесь какие-либо враги. Но, сжимая рукоять оружия, она чувствовала себя увереннее. 

Перед ней, всего в нескольких шагах, замер человек. Она могла поклясться, что никогда не видела его, и все же он не казался ей чужим. В его прямой гордой осанке, в тонких, сжатых в линию губах, узком морщинистом лице было что-то знакомое. Он был одет во все черное, и от этого контраста с окружающим их белоснежным пространством рябило в глазах. Ривер сощурилась, пытаясь прогнать поплывшие перед ней белесые круги и при этом не выпустить незнакомца из поля зрения.

Тот медленно поднял руки. Это не был жест осторожного человека, стоящего перед дулом пистолета. Это был самоуверенный и гордый жест того, в ком ни на секунду не было сомнения в своих силах.

– Прошу вас, мисс Понд, опустите оружие. Оно вам здесь не нужно, да и к тому же, не работает, – сказал он низким голосом с хрипотцой. В нем, как и во всей фигуре этого человека, не было ни тени сомнения или неуверенности. Только властность и сила. Осторожность и спокойствие хищной змеи. И Ривер, хоть и против собственного желания, подчинилась. Она, конечно же, догадывалась, что бластер будет бесполезен, но дело было не в этом. Просто человек в черном имел над ней власть, объяснить которую она не могла.

– Должен признать, я поражен. Я снова недооценил Доктора, – при этих словах он поморщился, словно само это имя казалось кислым на языке, – и недооценил вас. Вы – нечто особенное, мисс Понд… или мне лучше называть вас доктор Сонг?

Ривер мотнула головой в попытке избавиться от ощущения холодных щупалец, сковавших ее разум.

– Кто вы такой? – спросила она наконец.

Старик в черном слегка наклонил голову и сцепил пальцы рук в замок.

– Скажем так: я тот, кому вы обязаны всеми этими чудесными воспоминаниями, которые вы так бережно храните, – сказал он с полуулыбкой, отдающей язвительностью. – Я привел вас сюда, чтобы немного побеседовать о нашем общем друге.

Ривер промолчала. Подозрение на мгновение вспыхнуло в голове, но тут же испарилось. Мысли поворачивались медленно, лениво, донося до сознания лишь жалкие крохи.

– Не ожидал такого от Доктора, – между тем продолжал мужчина. – Когда я видел его в последний раз, он был крикливым мальчишкой, разбрасывавшимся громкими речами о честности и достоинстве. Что-то, конечно, никогда не меняется.

Он усмехнулся и продолжил издевательским тоном:

– Но столько чувственности, столько мудрости, столько эмоций. Он вдруг стал мужественнее. И определенно умеет подать себя.

Ривер слушала его, но молчала. Где-то глубоко внутри у нее начинал шевелиться злобный рычащий зверь, и с каждым словом, сказанным этим человеком, зверь становился все злее. Она хотела сказать что-то резкое, как-то защитить Доктора, но не могла выдавить ни звука, словно чья-то невидимая ладонь сдавила ей горло, не давая не только говорить, но даже дышать. Ее руки, все еще сжимающие рукоять смотрящего в землю бластера, ощутимо дрожали от напряжения и страха. 

Да, вдруг осознала она, страха. Страха, что этот человек, кем бы он ни был, может вот так просто пробраться к ней в голову, пройти сквозь все преграды, которые она научилась выставлять против мощного разума повелителя времени, так, словно они сделаны из мыльных пузырей. Она чувствовала его присутствие в своем сознании, слышала его голос, вторивший тому, что говорило его тело, стоявшее перед ней с видом победителя.

Кто он такой? Кто может быть настолько силен? Сильнее повелителя времени? Смутное воспоминание услужливо всплыло у нее в голове, но черная тень загораживала его, не давая рассмотреть четко. Она сжала кулаки еще сильнее, так что на костяшках пальцев проступили белые пятна, и наконец, всего на секунду, но ей удалось вырваться и одним глазом заглянуть за край темной завесы. Удалось вспомнить имя, лишь раз за все это время произнесенное Доктором.

– Черный Страж, – с трудом выдавила она, и улыбка на лице ее собеседника погасла, сменившись гримасой гнева и ненависти. Как ни странно, именно эта перемена вдруг придала Ривер сил. Она попыталась поднять оружие, но ей удалось сдвинуть его лишь на пару сантиметров. – Черный Страж. Это вы устроили все это. С Ключом Времени. Это вы отдали его мадам Ковариан, когда ее расчеты на меня не оправдались.

Страж развел руками.

– Наши цели совпадали. Ее средства были мелки и примитивны, но я не мог упустить такой шанс.

– Зачем? – Ривер старалась не обращать внимания на то, что ее, как «средство» Ковариан, только что оскорбили. Она попыталась сделать шаг вперед, но не сумела даже сдвинуться. Цепкая хватка его разума становилась все крепче, половина ее сил уходила лишь на то, чтобы выдавливать из себя слова, которые принадлежали ей самой, а не ему. – Зачем вмешивать в это ее? Вы обладаете огромной силой, с которой не сравниться ни ей, ни всей Тишине вместе взятой. 

Заговорить его, заставить рассказать как можно больше, чтобы за это время придумать способ выпутаться из вороха чужих мыслей и найти пути отступления...

Он усмехнулся, мгновенно поняв ее намерения.

– Лесть – худшее оружие против меня, доктор Сонг, – он помолчал, заметно наслаждаясь ее беспомощностью, но потом нехотя продолжил: – Но вы правы. Я действительно собирался сделать все сам. 

В его голосе вдруг прорезалось нетерпение и разочарование.

– Как оказалось, Ключ Времени имеет ограничения, если его используют такие, как я. Полагаю, тот, кто его создал, предполагал, что существа с моими способностями захотят повернуть силу Ключа себе на пользу, – он повернулся к ней, глядя на нее с какой-то кровожадностью, от которой у Ривер зашевелились на затылке волосы. – Но вы, люди, другое дело. Я наблюдал за вами столетиями. Ваша жажда власти не сравнится ни с кем. Вы переступаете друг через друга, через родных и близких, в погоне за силой, за превосходством, за властью над другими. 

Он оторвал от нее взгляд, и Ривер наконец смогла вздохнуть. Его глаза, черные и глубокие, как бездонная пропасть, были полны ненависти, злобы и жестокости, которых ей еще не доводилось видеть. Они пробирались в самые глубокие тайники души, свинцовым грузом оседали в сердце, пробуждали самые темные, самые тоскливые воспоминания. Они не отпускали, пока он сам этого не захочет. 

Но даже освободившись от этого взгляда, она не чувствовала себя свободной. Не чувствовала себя в безопасности. Его тихий голос что-то нашептывал у нее в голове, но она заставляла себя не прислушиваться к нему. Уж что-то, а это она умела.

– Вы судите о людях по нескольким, далеко не самым идеальным экземплярам, – сквозь зубы проговорила она. Ей огромных сил стоило улавливать собственные мысли и выстраивать их в некое подобие фраз. – Они не все такие. Многие из них становятся лучше. Благодаря Доктору и его друзьям.

Страж вдруг расхохотался.

– Благодаря **Доктору**? Вы и вправду считаете его таким идеальным? Человека, который боится собственной тени, который убегает при первых признаках неразрешимых проблем? Человека, который творит невозможные вещи, создает невозможных существ, но сам же приходит от них в ужас? Человека, не способного не лгать? Того, из-за кого происходит половина бед в этой Вселенной? – он перестал смеяться, но на его губах застыла язвительная усмешка. – О, женщины, вы и ваши чувства. Вы так наивны.

Ривер промолчала. На каждое из его слов она могла найти протест, но все же они зацепили ее. Зацепили своей правдивостью. И тем, что она сама не раз думала об этом, хотя и не позволяла себе увлекаться подобными мыслями.

– Чего вы хотите? – спросила она самой себе незнакомым голосом – тонким, жалким и отчаявшимся, словно у ребенка, потерявшегося в толпе.

Он развел руки.

– Всего лишь открыть вам глаза и наставить вас на правильный путь.

– Зачем это вам?

Он сделал шаг к ней, и ее вдруг обуяло желание отступить назад, как можно дальше, а еще лучше – сразу убежать. Его словно окружал ореол холода, заставлявший неприятные мурашки бегать по позвоночнику.

– Затем, что у вас потрясающий потенциал. Вы – невероятное… – он смерил ее взглядом, подбирая слово, – создание. Вы можете достичь многого. Того, что недоступно никому. Если вас направить.

Она все же смогла усмехнуться.

– Одни уже пытались направить, – сказала она не без сарказма. – Все закончилось тем, что я дважды убила своего мужа. Спасибо, но я уж как-нибудь сама выберу свой путь.

Страж отступил назад.

– Позвольте я спрошу у вас кое-что, мисс Понд, – сцепив пальцы рук в замок, он стал ходить перед ней из стороны в сторону, с радостью победителя улыбаясь себе под нос. – Когда в последний раз он был полностью откровенен с вами или с кем-нибудь другим? Когда в последний раз он оставался, чтобы помочь раненым, чтобы исправить свои ошибки, чтобы разгрести мусор, оставшийся после него? 

Ривер молчала. У нее в груди снова поднял голову и зашевелился противный червячок сомнения. Она всеми силами пыталась его задавить, вспоминая все чудесные дни, проведенные с Доктором, с родителями.

– Вы сами невозможны с его точки зрения, – продолжал между тем Страж, словно ему доставляло удовольствие терзать ее. – Как по-вашему, что случается с теми, кто не может существовать в мире, который он построил вокруг себя? Вы видели того человека, капитана Джека. Человека, которого вы застрелили и который ожил буквально через секунду. Он был другом Доктора. Когда-то. Но он не способен умереть, – Ривер в ужасе задержала дыхание. – Он будет жить вечно, даже по меркам нашего благородного Доктора. Он – чудовищная катастрофа, ошибка отчаявшегося и внезапно облеченного несравнимой властью ребенка. И он оказался брошен. Забыт. Как думаете, как долго вы будете оставаться с Доктором? Повелительница времени, рожденная людьми, женщина, которая знает о нем все. Как скоро вы окажетесь выброшены на задворки Вселенной?

Страж еще не успел договорить, когда из груди ее раздался странный звук, похожий то ли на сдавленный всхлип, то ли на приглушенный смех. Он обернулся, изумленно вздернув бровь, и наткнулся на ее задорный и хитрый взгляд.

– Я знаю, чего вы добиваетесь. Вы пытаетесь разрушить мое доверие к нему, заставить меня усомниться в нем, повернуться против него. Ваш план "Б". Последнее средство добраться до Доктора. Со мной это не пройдет, Страж. Может, вы не заметили, но я доверяю ему до конца Вселенной. Что бы он ни сделал, сколько бы ни врал и ни сбегал. И что бы вы ни говорили.

Ривер удивилась тому, что такие громкие слова могли прозвучать так жалко, могли быть произнесены таким слабым, надтреснутым голосом. Она чувствовала себя беспомощной, слабой и одинокой, даже когда он повернулся к ней спиной, и свинец в сердце стал чуточку легче. Даже раскусив его план. Даже улыбаясь и от души смеясь над его неудачей. Но все же откуда-то из глубины поднималось липкое ощущение ненависти. Она снова вспомнила мадам Ковариан и Тишину. И в душе вспыхнула жгучая, неконтролируемая ярость.

– Ублюдок, – выплюнула она. Голос с каждым словом становился все крепче, к концу практически превратившись в крик. – Ты использовал их. Так же, как они использовали меня. Но у тебя, как и у них, ничего не вышло. Ты ничем не лучше них. Ничем их не превосходишь. Твой план был масштабнее. Гениальнее. Но и он провалился, потому что ты не учел одну вещь: ты имеешь дело с Доктором.

Он вдруг резко развернулся, взметнув полами черной мантии, и, стремительно протянув руку, по-настоящему вцепился ей в горло. Его ледяные пальцы были невероятно сильны, они вдавливались ногтями в кожу, сжимая ее в самом слабом, самом болезненном месте. Он нагнулся к ней, его лицо оказалось очень близко, и на нее, словно волной жара, пахнуло яростью.

– Не смей говорить со мной так, девчонка! Ты не знаешь и половины того, что я могу сделать с тобой! – в его черных глазах вдруг сверкнули хитрые искры. По губам Стража, до этого искривленным злостью, скользнула презрительная слащавая улыбка. – Вообще-то, я могу показать тебе. Ты так дорожишь своими чудесными воспоминаниями, которые дал тебе **я**. Что если я отниму их?

Она не успела закрыть глаза. Ее окружила тьма, словно она провалилась в пропасть сквозь его черные зрачки. Он заглянул в ее память, впиваясь в нее острыми лезвиями когтей, разрывая барьеры, вскрывая самые дорогие, бережно хранимые воспоминания. Ее словно накрыло толстым слоем воды. Сдавило со всех сторон, выжигая дыхание из легких, не давая вырваться, как она ни старалась. Ноги Ривер подкосились, и она рухнула на землю, сжимаясь, притягивая колени к груди, закрывая голову руками, словно это могло защитить ее. С губ сорвался жалостливый стон.

 

_– Вот если сейчас ты приставишь мне к голове бластер, мои сердца разорвутся раньше, чем ты спустишь курок._

_– Я могу. Но это будет уже совсем другая игра._

 

– Кем ты будешь для Доктора без воспоминаний о своей любви? – прозвучал в голове голос Стража.

Она загребала пальцами мгновенно намокшие от пота волосы, словно это могло помочь удержать стирающиеся образы, гаснущие голоса, блекнущие лица.

 

_– Найди ее. Найди Ривер Сонг. И передай ей кое-что от меня._

_– Что?_

_– Я…_

 

– …Всего лишь психопаткой, рожденной и выращенной, чтобы убить его.

Она закричала от отчаяния, когда дорогие сердцу воспоминания вспыхнули и рассыпались черной золой. Почувствовала обжигающие дорожки слез, сползающие по щекам. От бессилия снова и снова лупила раскрытой ладонью в несуществующий пол из белого света.

 

_Его горячее дыхание, гладящее кожу обнаженного горла. Рука, скользящая под майку и ложащаяся на выгнувшуюся спину. Губы, касающиеся ключицы. Его торчащие волосы, пахнущие мокрой пылью. Пальцы вздрагивают, словно делают то-то запрещенное, что-то преступное. Его хриплый, почти напуганный смех, вибрация его груди, передающаяся ей и заставляющая колкие мурашки пробежать по позвоночнику…_

 

– НЕТ!

Яркая вспышка ослепила их обоих. Страж отшатнулся, прижимая ладони к лицу, и клокочущее пламя, почти подобравшееся к самому дорогому, самому важному воспоминанию, погасло, едва тронув его края. Ривер почувствовала, как к ней возвращается контроль над собственным телом. Медленно и неуклюже, словно спросонья, она приподнялась с пола, села на колени, прижимая руку к груди, в которой неистово билось едва не разорвавшееся сердце. В другой руке она держала заряженный бластер.

Этот последний порыв выжег остатки ее сил. Она никак не могла встать. Страж, согнувшись и все еще не отнимая ладоней от лица, стоял в стороне. Ривер навела на него оружие, не отпуская его с прицела, но готовясь в любое мгновение отвести взгляд, чтобы больше не смотреть в эти чудовищные черные глаза. Он поднял голову и взглянул на нее. На его лице было написано неподдельное изумление, смешанное с ужасом.

– Ты… как ты смогла?..

Ривер усмехнулась.

– Я ведь невероятное… **создание** , – жестко сказала она, слыша, как голос наполняется ненавистью. – Я Ривер Сонг. И никто не смеет лишать меня того, что мне дорого.

Она спустила курок. Снова и снова. Яркий зеленый свет окрасил пространство вокруг них изумрудным сиянием. Все три заряда вонзились в тело Стража, и тот, опрокинувшись, повалился на пол.

– Мы еще встретимся, доктор Сонг, – пригрозил он, косясь на нее и цепляясь пальцами за невидимый белоснежный пол. Его тело вдруг начало блекнуть, расползаться, как сгусток черного дыма, пока в воздухе не остался лишь его быстро гаснущий силуэт да отголосок низкого хриплого голоса. – Когда-нибудь.

– Жду с нетерпением, – отозвалась Ривер. Страж испарился.

Ривер медленно положила бластер и опустилась на четвереньки, пытаясь успокоить рвущееся из груди сердце. Слезы все еще текли у нее по щекам, но она уже их не замечала. Всхлипывая горько, как ребенок, она сжимала и разжимала трясущиеся пальцы, царапая красными ногтями пол. Взмокшие локоны кудрявых волос свешивались ей на лицо, щекотали разгоряченные щеки. Она просидела так долго, но так и не поняла, сколько, – в этом пространстве не было времени. Наконец, ее дыхание выровнялось, сердцебиение перестало чувствоваться где-то в горле, всхлипы погасли. Она подобрала бластер, казавшийся теперь тяжелее обычного и, лишь с третьего раза сумев вернуть его в кобуру, встала на дрожащих ногах. Решительным жестом стерев остатки слез со щек, она подняла взгляд на окружающее ее пространство. 

Его все еще заливал белоснежный свет, но где-то вдали, быстро приближаясь и пожирая все на своем пути, по нему бежали темные змеи. Приглядевшись, она поняла – пространство разрушалось, открывая ее взгляду темный зал, усеянный ящиками, железными прутьями, старым тряпьем. Он был погружен в зеленоватые сумерки.

До нее донеслись едва слышные слова:

– Они наверняка забрали ее на Землю, чтобы вырастить в правильном окружении.

– Да. И теперь уже слишком поздно.

Ривер улыбнулась почти счастливо, услышав его голос. Все воспоминания, которые ей удалось сохранить, и даже те, которые якобы уничтожил Страж, вмиг всплыли в памяти, придали ей сил, заставили выпрямить спину.

– Ты сдаешься? – недоверчиво спросил тот же голос. – Ты никогда не сдаешься!

Из белого тумана, в который превратилась озаренная светом комната, выплыла его спина все в том же твидовом пиджаке. Ривер не смогла сдержаться и улыбнулась еще сильнее, хотя знала, что ее ждало еще более тяжелое испытание.

Все возвращалось на круги своя.

– А ты никогда не хотела, чтобы я это сделал?!

В его голосе было отчаяние, и она вдруг услышала своего Доктора, за мгновения до того, как тот исчез.

_Просто не дай мне сдаться, Ривер, хорошо?_

Когда свет, окружающий ее, прорвался в мир яркой вспышкой, и под ее ногами возникла твердая поверхность, она заговорила, ощущая легкое дежавю и так и не успев скрыть радость в голосе.

– Ну, солдат, как прошел твой день?


End file.
